


goddamn rich people

by phoenicia1533



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, a lot of cussing involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenicia1533/pseuds/phoenicia1533
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he opened the door, rose petals flew out of the room and into Kageyama’s face.</p><p>“Welcome,” a group of voices greeted him.</p><p>When he opened the door, he found the Aoba Johsai Host Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Birds flock from east to west as the sun dawns over the school. The school clock, hovering over the school entrance, tells us the time, which is at exactly 3:04 in the afternoon.

 

Kageyama Tobio stands nervously as he peeks into the school library at the second floor of the main building. One thing that’s great about the school library was it had two storeys of books; thousands of shelves, thousands of genres, thousands of pages of information. One thing that’s _not_ great about the school library was it always had too many people inside it who brings too much noise, which Kageyama finds ironic—libraries are supposed to be quiet, after all. Murmurs were heard as he pulls the door open. He looks a little constipated and pissed at his observation that the school library is indeed packed with students, either wishing to learn or gossip about some Grand King. He sighs, and pushes the door closed gently.

 

He tries to find vacant room in the third floor, which is the usual case since no clubs held their business in that particular floor.

 

“This school has four libraries, and you’d think even one of them would be quiet enough to read a goddamn book,” he murmurs to himself as he walks through the third floor corridors.

 

Passing by a window, he notices a flock of birds flying off. He stops and watches them, remembering his late mother.

 

 _How are things in heaven, mom? I can’t believe it’s been ten years already. I’ve come to believe that rich kids only come to school to have fun_.

 

He walks towards a big door at the end of the corridor, knowing it leads to the abandoned music room. He opens it, thinking that he would be able to focus and read on the assigned readings for the day—but he was taken aback at the scene that welcomed him.

 

When he opened the door, rose petals flew out of the room and into Kageyama’s face.

 

“Welcome,” a group of voices greeted him.

 

When he opened the door, he found the host club.

 

_Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy-rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Aoba Johsai Academy. The Aoba Johsai Host Club is where the school’s handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Aoba Johsai’s elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful._

 

Kageyama Tobio spends exactly ten minutes just staring at the members of the host club. He is so surprised he accidentally finds those goddamn rich bastards, that he finds himself actually glued to the door (when did he close it???) and sweating profusely.

 

“Holy shit,” he mumbles nervously. “This is a _host_ club?”

 

“Oh wow,” a couple of similar-sounding voices said. “It’s a boy.”

 

Kageyama makes the mistake of looking back at the group of boys who are obviously watching him, and he sees five individuals hovering over a lone person on a lush seat.

 

“Oi, Kunimi, Kindaichi,” a boy with spiky, black hair and quite an unamused expression on his face calls out to people to his left. Not knowing his name, Kageyama decides to call him Mister Spiky. “This dude here, I think he’s your classmate.”

 

“Yeah,” a boy with a blank look and straight hair that falls on his face, said. “But he’s shy.”

 

“And he’s not really sociable,” the other one, who’s hair is shaped like a turnip, adds. “Not to mention he looks angry all the time.”

 

Kageyama takes offense at that and he sends those two a glare that can raze buildings to the ground. He does remember, unfortunately, that those two are indeed his classmates. The smaller of the two, who has an aloof look on his face, is Kunimi Akira, if Kageyama is not mistaken; while the taller of the two, who Kageyama calls in his head as _turnip-kun_ , is Kindaichi Yuutarou.

 

A person with thick eyebrows and another blank expression gives out a content, “hmm, well, that doesn’t sound polite.” He turns his attention to Kageyama. Kageyama decides to call him Mister Bushy Brows. “Welcome to the Aoba Johsai Host Club, Mister Honor Student Slash Athlete.”

 

Kageyama’s eyes widen a little.

 

“What?” The person, who sat on the luxurious chair suddenly stands up, obviously surprised at what Mister Bushy Brows called him. This person, if Kageyama accurately guesses, must be as tall as him, if not taller. He also has obviously styled chocolate brown hair. “You must be Kageyama Tobio!”

 

At the mention of his name, Kageyama immediately fumbles for the door knob. _Get out, Tobio, get out, they know who you are, you won’t get peace and quiet anymore—_

“You’re the exceptional honour student and athlete we’ve been hearing about!” He happily says. Another unnamed face, so Kageyama decides to call him Mister Excitable.

 

“Uhm,” Kageyama says as he slowly turns his head around to face these people. He still has his hands on the door knob. “H-How did you know my name?”

 

Mister Bushy Brows speaks again. “Well, you’re a famous guy. It’s not every day a commoner enrols in this school, y’know. I must say, you must have the nerve to work so damn hard just to be accepted here, _Kageyama-san_.”

 

Kageyama twitches as Mister Bushy Brows tells him all of that matter-of-factly. “Well— I, uh—” _Very eloquent, Tobio. Get your shit together_. “Thanks, I guess…?”

 

“You’re welcome!” Kageyama doesn’t notice that Mister Excitable was already beside him. He just felt hands wrapping him from behind. “You’re a hero to other poor people, _Tobio-chan_. You’ve shown the world that even a poor person can also excel in an elite, private academy!”

 

“Who are you calling Tobio-chan?!” Kageyama says, enraged. _Just who calls people they’ve met with –chan?_ Mister Excitable just closes his eyes in reflection and continues.

 

He talks with such flair and drama that Kageyama feels he’s gonna be sick if this person over-exaggerates something that can be said simply. He feels goose bumps all over his body as he listens to Mister Excitable talk. He immediately gets out of his grasp and walks away— towards nothing in particular, if Kageyama was being honest. But Mister Excitable is relentless. He even follows Kageyama to the corner he has put himself into.

 

“It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others—”

 

“I think you’re taking this _poor thing_ too seriously,” Kageyama retorts. “I’m not _that_ poor.” He doesn’t have the energy to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

 

“—spurned, neglected! But that doesn’t matter now—” He slides into Kageyama’s side so smoothly, even though he’s just… Standing there. “Long live the poor!” Kageyama notices the sparkle in his eyes as he commends what he thinks is Kageyama’s social standing, and Kageyama doesn’t have it in his heart to stop Mister Excitable in the middle of his theatrics. He folds his left hand into himself, bows and closes his eyes, as if in greeting to Kageyama. “We welcome you, poor man, to our world—” He pauses dramatically, again. He opens his arms, to really _welcome_ Kageyama. “—of beauty!”

 

But Kageyama’s already walking towards the door, leaving Mister Excitable there, looking stupid. “I’m outta here,” Kageyama announces as he drags his feet away from this sickening place.

 

“Heeey, come back here, Kageyama- _kun_!” A person with beige-ish hair and a firm grip on Kageyama’s arm pulls him back into the room. Kageyama calls him Mister Super Grip. “You must be a superhero or something. That’s so cool!”

 

“I’m not a superhero, damn it,” Kageyama irritably replies as he tries to get away. “I’m a student on athletic scholarship. Please learn the difference— and who are you calling Kageyama- _kun_?!” Kageyama huffs out angrily.

 

“I never could have imagined that Mister Honor Student Slash Athlete would be so openly _gay_ ,” Mister Excitable comments at Kageyama’s side.

 

“… Openly what?”

 

He brushes Kageyama’s question off, and continues to talk with _that_ sparkle in his eyes again. “So tell me what kind of guys you’re into, Tobio-chan,” he asks cheerfully. He walks gracefully towards Mister Spiky and points at him. “Do you like the strong, silent type?” He points at Mister Super Grip, “how about the cutesy, clingy type?” Now he points at Mister Expressionless, also known as Kunimi. “The cool type?”

 

Kageyama freezes, confused. “W-What the hell are you talking about?” He doesn’t realize his face has turned red. “I-It’s not like that! I’m just looking for a quiet place to be alone and study, damn it!”

 

He slowly walks backward, away from Mister Excitable’s thick, meaningful gaze. But Mister Excitable follows through and even places a warm, soft hand on Kageyama’s cheek. Kageyama can feel Mister Excitable’s body heat. He’s _so damn close_ that Kageyama shivers a little. _No, Tobio, you are not going to fall for this kind of—_

 

“Or maybe,” he caresses Kageyama’s cheek so earnestly, “you’re attracted to a guy like me. What do you say, huh, Tobio-chan?”

 

_Holyshitfuckdamn—_

 

He literally leaps away from the chocolate-haired devil, and hits a turquoise, expensive-looking vase in the middle of the fucking room off its pedestal.

 

_In the middle of the fucking room._

_They had a vase. An expensive-ass vase that could be worth more than Kageyama’s life._

_Had. Past tense._

 

It falls, and the sound of the crash echoes throughout the room. In Kageyama’s defence, though, he didn’t really see the goddamn vase—and he does try to save it, but apparently his high school arms are too short for him to reach in time.

 

Kageyama fears for his life as he clutches onto his sweater.

 

“Aww,” Mister Super Grip and Mister Bushy Brows suddenly appear beside Kageyama, who’s still posed as if he is really able to save the fucking vase. Mister Super Grip grumbles on, “we were going to feature that Renaissance vase at an upcoming school auction!”

 

“Now you’ve done it, Kageyama,” Kindaichi appears too, with his arms crossed at his chest. “The bidding on that vase was supposed to have started at 8 million yen!”

 

Eight million yen.

 

Eight fucking million yen.

 

Kageyama doesn’t have that kind of money, he never fucking will.

 

“E-Eight,” he says it slowly, “Million yen?” The look on his face is indescribable. His hands shake in fear. “J-Just how many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in a million? Goddamn it, I’m not good at math!” He stands nervously and faces the audience of six rich-ass high schoolers. “I-I’m just gonna have to pay you—”

 

Kunimi, the stoic asshole, speaks up. “With what money? You can’t even afford the school uniform.”

 

“And what’s with that ugly outfit you’re wearing?” Kindaichi complains. “To be honest, it distracts me in class.”

 

Kageyama sees Mister Spiky walk towards the scene of the crime and picks up a shard of the expensive vase. “Well, what do you think we should do, Oikawa?”

 

“Well, Tobio-chan,” Kageyama supposes that ‘Oikawa’ is Mister Excitable, because he replies to Mister Spiky’s question as he seats back in his luxurious chair (which was also in the middle of the fucking room) and lounges in it. “There’s a famous saying you should have heard before, ‘when in Rome, do as the Romans do.’” He extends his left arm and points at Kageyama. “Since you have no money, you can pay with your _body_.” He looks at Kageyama seriously, but with that glint in his eye that Kageyama has been familiar with since this whole shit started. “Starting today, you’re the host club’s dog,” he announces.

 

Kageyama hears barks at a nearby distance.

 

He thinks to himself, _I don’t think I’d be able to handle this, Mom._ He freezes in the midst of all these strangers, who just accept Oikawa’s pronouncement that he will be their dog. _I’ve been captured by a bunch of boys who are calling themselves a host club._

 

Kageyama watches as Mister Bushy Brows and Mister Super Grip pull their faces a hair’s length away from his face. He watches as Kunimi pokes him with his finger. He watches as Oikawa gives him a confused look. He watches as an angry-looking guy in the back sends him a _really_ mad glare. He watches as Mister Spiky observes him with hawk-like eyes.

 

He doesn’t remember at what point he passes out.

 

**

 

The sound of a harp playing wakes Kageyama up in an unused room. He hears murmurs of people, talking about god knows what. Thankfully, there’s a bathroom in the room he’s in, so he washes his face (holy shit, the toilet had a golden bowl) and looks himself up in the mirror. He looks like shit, but the usual shit he’s used to.

 

He is wearing a plain black sweater and some slacks. His hair is quite in disarray from  sleeping, which he immediately tidies up, and his prescription eyeglasses are still in place. He sighs in relief. He encounters Mister Spiky and Kageyama’s ordered to buy some coffee.

 

Kageyama immediately takes his leave (with the host club’s money, of course—Jesus, they have cash in these insane amounts???) to buy coffee and other things. He heads straight to the convenience store just around the corner of Aoba Johsai (which is like, half a mile away from where the Host Club’s room is, Kageyama feels his feet go numb) and buys _instant_ coffee, the brand that he and dad likes.

 

He slowly treads back into the third floor music room. _I am now officially a slave_.

 

He slightly opens the door, and is welcomed with a breathy, “Uhm, Oikawa, what’s your favourite song?”

 

His head immediately turns to the place where the voice came from, and he sees Oikawa sitting in between two high school girls and in front of three more. Kageyama feels his face heat up.

 

“My favourite song, you ask?” Oikawa replies. “Why, the one that reminds me of you, of course.”

 

“I baked you a cake today,” another girl speaks, “would you like to taste it?”

 

Oikawa replies with a brush of his fingers at the girl’s cheek; his hand eventually finds the girl’s chin and lifts it up so that girl’s gaze meets his. “Only if you’ll feed it to me, darling,” he answers charmingly.

 

Kageyama swears the scene looks as if the girl and Oikawa are about to kiss—the girl’s eyes are shut, her head angled to face Oikawa’s, while his hand supports her head as he leans over.

 

“Oh, you’re so dreamy,” the girl breathes and her face turns red.

 

“May I have a word, Oikawa?” Oikawa is dragged back into decency by another voice, coming from a girl who’s just beside him. “I’ve heard the host club is keeping a little kitten of another pedigree.”

 

“I don’t know if I can call him that,” Oikawa chuckles as Kageyama approaches the group. “Speak of the devil.” He lifts a hand and waves at Kageyama. “Thanks for doing the shopping, cutie. Did you buy everything on our list?”

 

“Did you just call me cutie?” Kageyama shivers, but he tries his best to glare. He annoyingly hands the bag of groceries to Oikawa, who inspects the things Kageyama bought. He draws instant coffee from the bag and asks Kageyama what it was. “Exactly what it looks like. _Coffee_.”

 

“I’ve never seen this brand before,” he states. “Is this the kind that’s already ground?”

 

Kageyama sends a confused look to Oikawa. “What d’you mean, it’s instant coffee, of course it’s already ground, idiot.”

 

The girls sitting across Oikawa clicks their heads to the side and wonders what instant coffee is. Oikawa’s eyes widen in wonder and he exclaims, “whoa! I’ve heard of this before, it’s _commoner_ ’s coffee! You just add hot water!”

 

Kageyama notices that much of the guests of the host club are now around them, and are trying to get a hold of the _coffee_ situation. He hears murmurs of, _I didn’t know there is such a thing_ or _so it’s true then, commoners don’t even have the time to ground their own coffee_. He draws his hand across his face in annoyance.

 

However, Kageyama doesn’t notice that the rest of the host club also join the apparent curiosity at instant coffee. He hears Mister Bushy Brows speak behind him. “Commoners are pretty smart.”

 

“100 grams for 300 yen? That’s cheap!” Kindaichi states the obvious. There’s a reason why Kageyama buys this brand.

 

“That’s a whole lot less than what we usually pay,” Kunimi says.

 

In irritation of the supposed appreciation of instant coffee, he grumbles, “I’ll go back and get you guys something else, no need to beat up yourselves over it, okay,” as he tries to grab the coffee from Oikawa’s hands.

 

Oikawa, always with theatrics, raises his hand in disagreement and announces, “no, we’ll keep it.” Everyone around gasps. He stands, still clutching the bottle of instant coffee powder mix. “In fact, I’m going to give it a try,” he announces again, this time with a look of fierce determination in his face. Everyone gasps louder this time, and Kageyama sees Kunimi and Kindaichi try to stop him from doing it. “I will drink this coffee!” Everyone cheers for him. Mister Spiky just crosses his arms as he observes Oikawa, as always. He raises his hand again to calm the audience down. “Alrighty. Tobio-chan, go make some of this commoner’s coffee!”

 

Kageyama just rolls his eyes as he takes the coffee away from Oikawa’s hands. _I’m so done with this jerk_ , _I hate all these goddamn rich people_.

 

“Now, now, Oikawa,” the girl at Oikawa’s side speaks again, “you’re taking the joke too far. Your palette won’t be able to stomach that trash.” She chuckles. “You don’t have to drink it because he bought it.” By the time she finishes speaking, everyone, except for her and Kageyama, are left at the lush furniture. Kageyama sends her a look. “I’m sorry, don’t mind me, I was just talking to myself,” she says as she gives Kageyama a mean smile. He draws his gaze away from her, and dreads the upcoming instant coffee exhibition he’s about to do.

 

“Tobio-chan~,” Oikawa beckons for him in a sing-song voice.

 

Kageyama twitches. “I’m comin’.”

 

There is a wide table (said table had a vase full of red roses, and Kageyama almost throws up in the disgust for everything expensive) with five luxurious coffee cups, and Kageyama spoons half a teaspoon of instant coffee and pours hot water into each. He picks them up, puts them into a tray and offers to the cups full of coffee to their guests. “Here.”

 

“Let the tasting begin,” Oikawa announces. He grabs his own cup; only then did their guests take the rest. They all professed some kind of fear and disgust over instant coffee, and Oikawa comes to rescue the poor drink. “What if you drink it from my mouth?” The girl he takes into his arms subserviently agrees to drinking the coffee after that, and the others squeal in delight.

 

Kageyama just stands there as a quiet witness to all this crazy shit. _This is ridiculous_.

 

On the other side of the room, where people are enjoying tea, Kageyama overhears Mister Bushy Brows and Mister Super Grip tell a specific story about each other to a pair of girls. “One time, Mattsun had this nightmare that made him bolt right out of bed and out the room,” Mister Super Grip giggles.

 

“Makki, what did I tell you about telling other people about that story?” Mister Bushy Brows, whom Kageyama deduced is called Mattsun, complains at Makki’s lack of tact. “If I remember correctly, I asked you not to tell anyone. You are being mean.”

 

Makki’s eyes immediately widen at Mattsun’s display of vulnerability. “I’m sorry Mattsun,” he stands and hovers over the other and guides his head to meet his gaze. “I didn’t mean to upset you, but you’re just so adorable then, I can’t help it. I’m sorry again.”

 

Mattsun’s eyes indeed meet Makki’s. “It’s okay, I forgive you.”

 

Kageyama tries not to make the creepy feeling he’s got show on his face. The pair of girls with Makki-senpai and Mattsun-senpai are squealing. “What are they so excited about? Jesus, that was creepy,” he mumbles as he carries a tray full of tea.

 

Kunimi yawns as he enters the room with Kindaichi. “Sorry, we’re running late.” His guests for the day cheerfully greet him as he pads his way towards them. “I was waitin’ for Kindaichi and I fell asleep.”

 

“He’s still not completely awake, I’m telling you,” Kindaichi warns. Their lady guests also squeal at the supposed cuteness of the scene.

 

“I don’t see exactly what the fuck is the cute there. Kunimi is creepily stoic and Kindaichi’s way too enthusiastic. Jeez,” Kageyama mumbles. He feels someone walks up beside him at his right.

 

It was Mister Spiky. “Kunimi may seem stand-offish and mysterious, but let me tell you, he’s our top host here,” he shares. “And as for Kindaichi, his enthusiasm is also quite the thing here.”

 

“Eh,” Kageyama unintelligently replies. He finds himself being tackled by Makki-senpai.

 

“Kageyama-kun!” For his height, Kageyama notes, he’s quite light and lithe. He’s able to rotate Kageyama into impossible speed, and Kageyama finds himself a little dizzy. “Hey, Kageyama-kun, d’you wanna have some cake with me?”

 

“T-Thanks, but I gotta— Oh, god, thing is— I don’t really like cakes—”

 

“Then how would you like to pet my dog Inu-chan?”

 

“I-I’m— Not into— Doggies—”

 

Kageyama straightens up as Makki-senpai pouts as he lifts his pet dog off the ground and pushes it into Kageyama’s face. “ Are you saying you don’t like Inu-chan?”

 

He looks straight into the dog’s eyes, and he swears the dog just winked at him. “I guess he is kinda cute, huh?”

 

Makki-senpai’s eyes widen a little. He hands Inu-chan to Kageyama and runs off to entertain his guests. “Take care of him for me, ‘kay?”

 

“You notice that our club makes use of their unique personalities to cater to the specific desires of the ladies, right, Kageyama?” Mister Spiky speaks again after that Inu-chan thing. “Just so you know, Oikawa is the number one here, the only person who beats Kunimi, and he’s the Grand King.”

 

Mattsun-senpai appears at Kageyama’s left. He continues, “his request rate is at 70%.”

 

“Just what exactly is this world coming to?” Kageyama wonders.

 

Mattsun-senpai ignores his question and continues. “In order for you to pay off your debt, you will become the Host Club’s dog until you graduate.” He chuckles, “oh, I’m sorry; I meant our errand boy. You can try to run away if you’d like, but I’m just saying, my family has a private police force of a hundred strong.” He smirks. “By the way, do you have a passport?”

 

“H-Huh? Passport?”

 

At the perfect, opportune moment of Kageyama’s denseness, Oikawa appears at his side. “You’re going to work really hard to pay off that debt, Tobio-chan, my little nerd athlete.” He blows a breath at Kageyama’s neck.

 

Kageyama felt like all his nerves go into overdrive. He feels his heart was beating so loud and fast in his chest, as if he just ran a hundred meters—

 

“Please don’t do that again.”

 

He’s ignored again. “Y’know, you need a makeover if you want any girls to look twice at you.”

 

Kageyama scoffs, “yeah, well, I’m not trying to get girls look at me.”

 

“I knew it,” Oikawa looks like he just won the lottery (if he does know what a lottery is). “You’re gay. Gay for me, I presume?” He laughs heartily. Then his face becomes as blank as Kunimi’s. “Are you kidding me? That’s the most important thing!” A rose suddenly appears in his hand. (Kageyama’s is at 50% full of Oikawa’s theatrics.) “You have to learn to be a gentleman to please the ladies,” he then looks straight into Kageyama’s eyes, “like me.”

 

“I just don’t think it’s all that important,” Kageyama retorts as he clutches Inu-chan to his chest. “Why should I give a damn about appearances and labels, anyway?” His gaze meets with Oikawa. “All that really matters is what’s in the inside, yeah?” He turns to face their guests again. “I don’t even understand why there is a host club in this school.”

 

If Oikawa is surprised at Kageyama’s musings, he sure doesn’t show it. He just smiles longingly at Kageyama. “It’s a cruel reality, isn’t it? It’s not often that _kami-sama_ creates a perfect person like me. Beautiful both inside _and_ out.”

 

“Just what the fuck are you trying to say?”

 

“I understand how you feel since not everyone is blessed as I am, but you must console yourself, Tobio-chan, otherwise, how can you go on living?” He poses like the Thinker—as if he’s really thinking, Kageyama muses. “Just think about this, Tobio-chan, why do you think they put works of art in museums?” He twirls in place as doing so would make a point. Kageyama just watches him. “Because they should be shared with the world. And those born beautiful should promo—” And Kageyama shuts him out then and there. _There must be a word to describe this person and people like him_. Oikawa just continues speaking to an imagined audience. “—why do you think I created the host club in the first place? I did it for the people who are starved for beauty, for those who work day and night, pursuing beauty—” _Just what is that word, again? Damn it vocabulary, work now_ , _before I’m able to commit murder_. He just drabbles on and on and on about beauty, Jesus, Kageyama wonders just when just he runs out of saliva. _I just hope I can remember that word_.

 

Mattsun-senpai and Makki-senpai notices that while Oikawa is rambling by himself in front of a wall, Kageyama’s in deep thought. They stop to watch the scene.

 

Oikawa already went overboard, and now he’s doing a demonstration on how to properly put a glass on the table. He talks about extending the pinky finger so that it will act as a cushion and—bla, bla, bla. He sparkles like Edward fucking Cullen in the sun, and Kageyama notes that the curtains are drawn to shield the light. So just where is his sparkles coming from?

 

_Maybe— A pain in the neck? No, there’s something that would fit him perfectly._

 

“—but, you must remember, Tobio-chan, how effective a glance to the side can be,” he finally ends.

 

“I got it,” Kageyama murmurs as Oikawa stands closely beside him.

 

“Oh, did I strike a relevant course of—”

 

“Obnoxious.” Oikawa freezes. Then he runs to a corner and hunches himself. Theatrics, as usual. “Oh, I’m sorry, Oikawa-san.”

 

Mattsun-senpai and Makki-senpai appear again by Kageyama’s side, laughing as loud as they permit. Makki-senpai comments, “you’re a hero, alright.”

 

 _But he is a big pain in the neck._ “I’m sorry, senpai, but your lesson did strike an interest in me, just so y’know.” The two _senpais_ freeze up beside him.

 

It seems Oikawa’s drama has passed when he stands up straight from hunching for a while and says, “really, it did, Tobio-chan?” Here we go. “Let me teach you more, my sweet little _kouhai_!”

 

“Well, he got over it really quick, huh.”

 

This time, Kunimi and Kindaichi also appear. “Oikawa-san?” asks Kindaichi.

 

“Call me Grand King, Tobio-chan,” he demands. “Or maybe Oikawa-senpai.”

 

“Y’know Oikawa-san,” Kindaichi follow up, “you can teach Kageyama about the basics of hosting.”

 

“But he doesn’t look the part, obviously,” Kunimi states matter-of-factly. “He’s not exactly host club, the way I see it.”

 

“Maybe we should let the glasses go,” Kindaichi suggests as he takes off Kageyama’s spectacles.

 

Both Kunimi and Kindaichi freeze upon seeing Kageyama’s eyeglasses-free face.

 

“Hey, I need those,” Kageyama struggles to grab his eyeglasses from Turnip-kun. “I used to have contacts but I lost them on the first day of school, alright. Stop fucking around and give ‘em to me.”

 

Oikawa sees the need for intervention. He gasps to himself as he sees how Kageyama is without glasses. Instead of lashing out, he snaps in the direction of Kunimi and Kindaichi. “Kunimi, Kindaichi—”

 

“Got it, Oikawa-san!” The two reply as they drag Kageyama into an adjacent room. One hears Kageyama’s shrieks as the two work on him.

 

“Iwa-chan!” He points to Mister Spiky as he dials on his phone, "my hairstylist, and go to the eye doctor and get him some contacts!”

 

“Gotcha,” Mister Spiky says as he leaves.

 

“What about me, Oikawa?” Makki-senpai innocently asks.

 

“Makki,” Oikawa’s brows go closer as he thinks what Makki should do. “You— Go have some cream puffs with Mattsun.”

 

He lazily drags his feet into an empty chair and eats the cream puffs offered there. “It’s just you and me, Mattsun. Everyone else says they’re too busy.”

 

“Well,” Mattsun clears his throat, “actually, I am kinda busy too. I gotta get some cash.”

 

Makki slithers further into the seat in his depressed state. “It’s only me then. And Inu-chan. Damn you all.”

 

In the other room, Kunimi and Kindaichi imprison Kageyama into a dressing stall and hands him a complete Aoba Johsai uniform, consisting of a lavender button-up shirt, an off-white sweater, brown chequered uniform slacks, a red tie and a white blazer.

 

“Change into this uniform,” the two simultaneously order Kageyama.

 

“What? But why?”

 

They leap into Kageyama and tries to undress him forcibly. “Don’t ask stupid questions, Kageyama!”

 

“H-Hey, what the fuck— Fine, I’ll change but you guys get the fuck out!” Kageyama kicks their asses out of the dressing stall.

 

It was around 5:25 in the afternoon when Oikawa orders the end of their Dress Up Kageyama Project. The sun was already about to set, making the sky bleed red and orange.

 

Makki was able to finish at least ten platefuls of different varieties of cakes and pastries. Mattsun was busily doing accounting on the host club’s bank account.

 

“Uh, Kunimi, Kindaichi—”

 

“You should be done by now, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa states.

 

Kageyama draws the curtain to let the members of the host club see the outcome of their project. As Oikawa projected, the Aoba Johsai uniform looks perfectly on him. Those horrendous eyeglasses that he wore are no gone, and thus replaced by colourless contacts that make Kageyama’s midnight blue eyes shine more.

 

“Is it—” Kageyama hesitates. “Is it really okay for me to keep this uniform?”

 

Oikawa cries in delight as he gives Kageyama another look over from head to toe. His Tobio-chan looks exquisite, and he could just eat him up—

 

 _Wait, that’s not the point of this project, Tooru. Get yourself together_.

 

“Cuuute~ You’re as pretty as me, Tobio-chan,” he squirms. “Just, adorable.”

 

“Kageyama-kun, you look so cute!” Makki-senpai comments. “All those hours spent eating alone was so worth it!”

 

“If we’d known that’s how you really look,” Kunimi starts.

 

“We’ve helped you out sooner,” Kindaichi finishes.

 

“Who knows,” Mattsun-senpai staples, “maybe he’ll bring in some customers.”

 

“You know Mattsun,” Oikawa points a finger out. “That’s just what I was thinking. Our errand boy is moving up the ranks!” He points at Kageyama now. “Starting today, you are now an official member of the host club! I will personally train you to become a first-rate host, and if you can get 100 customers to request your service, we will completely consider your 8 million yen debt paid.”

 

“A-A host, Oikawa-san?” Kageyama struggles to reply. _Him, a host?_

 

**

 

Today is Kageyama’s first day as an official host. Right now, Kageyama feels he’s about to make a fool of himself as he sits down and tries to entertain his first three customers.

 

“So, Kageyama,” one opens. “Do you have any hobbies? What do you like to do?”

 

“I’m curious,” another one says, “what kind of products do you use on your skin?”

 

“Yes, I’m so jealous!” One supports.

 

 _Oh my god, I can’t do this_. _I have no idea what I’m supposed to do_. Kageyama sweats a little. It must’ve been the tea. The tea is hot.

 

“So why did you join the host club, Kageyama?” The trio says.

 

He fumbles for an answer. _All I have to do is have 100 customers to request and then they’ll forget my debt! I know just the story._

 

Oikawa slithers near Kageyama’s assigned entertainment seats.

 

“—I see, your mother was sick and she passed away ten years ago. Who does the chores around the house?” One asks.

 

“Oh,” Kageyama nervously lights up. “I do them myself. My mother taught me, she was an amazing cook—I can do the chores, but I can’t cook the dishes she made, I can just cook instant noodles and eggs. When she got admitted to the hospital, she left me and my dad all kinds of delicious recipes. It was fun to try and make them, but I always fail and my dad would laugh at me.”

 

Oikawa’s eyes widen at Kageyama’s revelation. He also feels his cheeks heat up.

 

“I had a rough childhood but dad and I managed well enough,” Kageyama continues.

 

“So, uh,” the situation obviously turned in favour of Kageyama now. Girls were blushing and being twitchy. “Is it okay if we request to sit with you again?”

 

“Yeah, thanks,” Kageyama smiles a little. “I’d appreciate that.”

 

A few meters away, Oikawa is pouting with Mattsun, Makki and Iwaizumi. “Why is he so popular?” He grumbles.

 

“He’s a natural, but a bit shy and awkward,” Iwaizumi comments.

 

“No training needed,” Makki says.

 

One of Oikawa’s frequent customers, a black-haired lady with a beauty mark on her face, interrupts. “Have you forgotten about me?”

 

Well, Oikawa did somewhat forget about her. But of course, being the Grand King of this club, he won’t let his complacency show. “Why, of course not; sorry, Princess.” He proceeds to explain, “I’m just a little concerned about our newest host.”

 

“Well, that’s quite obvious, _Tooru_ ,” she eyes him warningly. “You have been keeping an eye on him.”

 

Oikawa scoffs, “of course I have to, and I’m training him to be a gentleman like me.” He snaps to call Kageyama’s attention. “Tobio-chan. Come here for a bit.” He motions for Kageyama to come.

 

Kageyama immediately stands up and walks towards Oikawa’s seat. “S’up?”

 

“I’d like you to meet someone,” Oikawa points to the lady beside him. “This is my regular guest, Shimizu Kiyoko-san.” Kageyama recognizes the lady as the lady from before when he still an ‘errand boy’.

 

He tries to smile and give out a cheery greeting. “H-Hello.” But he fails. Instead, he looks to the side grumbles the greeting.

 

However, Oikawa seems to have taken the greeting quite fondly, as he immediately stood up, hugged and twirled in place with Kageyama in his arms. “That’s so cute! That awkward greeting was so good! It was amazingly good!”

 

“H-Hey, Tooru—” Shimizu-san tries to call Oikawa’s attention.

 

“Oh my god, he’s so cute!” Oikawa just continues.

 

“Iwaizumi-san!” Kageyama accidentally calls for Iwaizumi, who was just at the other table near Oikawa’s. “Help me, I’m being crushed by this dumbass!”

 

Iwaizumi hastily lifts his head to meet with Kageyama’s eyes, and runs off to lift Kageyama away from Oikawa’s evil clutches.

 

“I-Iwa-chan?” Oikawa’s face has an embarrassed expression spread on it. “You didn’t have to go that far… Come on, little _kouhai_ , let your beloved _senpai_ give you a big, warm hug for that accomplishment.”

 

“I’ve got loads of _senpai_ s here, Oikawa-san, I don’t need another one,” Kageyama dismissively replies.

 

Later that day, Kageyama was trying to find his bag in the music room, but he fails. “Hey, what happened to my bag?” Instead, he finds it in the pond just beside the main building. “Are you fucking kidding me? How’d that fall there? Someone’s trying to piss me the fuck off in this school, huh. Guess they’re everywhere.” He runs towards the pond, but he doesn’t get there immediately. He comes across Shimizu-san.

 

“Oh, it’s you,” she says. “I bet you just love having Oikawa fawning over you. It’s useless though, you’re always going to be a second-class citizen.” She chuckles as she walks away.

 

Kageyama just shrugs the lady’s comments off his mind.

 

He proceeds to find that the bag in the pond is indeed his bag, together with all the content of it. He is successful in finding most of his belongings, but he just can’t find his wallet. His wallet, which contains his budget for food this week.

 

“Hey, commoner,” a voice startles Kageyama from his search. It’s Oikawa. “You’ve got some nerve skipping club activities.” He notices Kageyama’s wet things. “Why is your bag all wet?”

 

“It’s nothing, Oikawa-san, I got it,” Kageyama assures, but Oikawa doesn’t buy it. “I just can’t find my fucking wallet…”

 

Oikawa takes off his shoes and socks, and folds his slacks so they won’t get wet, and rushes into the pond.  Kageyama notices this and calls Oikawa out. “Oikawa-san, you don’t have to do this. I told you, I got this. You’re being a dumbass.”

 

“A little water never hurt anyone, right Tobio-chan,” Oikawa smiles as he struggles to find Kageyama’s wallet in the pond. “Besides, people have always been telling me I’m dripping with good looks.”

 

Kageyama freezes before the scene in front of him. Here Oikawa was, helping him find his wallet, when he shouldn’t have. He was actually bothering to help Kageyama find his wallet, something a rich person shouldn’t be bothering themselves with. _Just what is Oikawa’s deal_?

 

“Hang on, I think I found it,” Oikawa says as he lifts a dripping leather wallet. “Is this what you’ve been looking for, Tobio-chan?” He walks closer to Kageyama, grabs his hand and places the wallet in his hand. “What’s the matter? Why are you staring off into space? I know there are aliens, but…” He grins widely. “You’re not falling for me, are you, Tobio?”

 

Kageyama’s hand closes on the wallet and immediately dismisses Oikawa’s crazy ideas. “No fucking way, Oikawa-san.”

 

“How did your bag end up in the pond, anyway?”

 

Kageyama’s eyes widen in realization. “W-Well,  I accidentally d-dropped if from the window?” He unintelligently suggests.

 

Oikawa sees through the bullshit of Kageyama’s cause, but doesn’t react on it. He just escorts Kageyama and his wet things back at the music room.

 

At Kageyama’s return, he was requested by Shimizu-san.

 

“How horrible, I can’t imagine what I’d do if my bag fell into the pond,” she exclaims, albeit sarcastically. _Just why the fuck did she request me if she’s going to mock me like this_? “And you actually made Oikawa search that dirty pond with you, you have some nerve. You do realize he’s a blue-blood and not a commoner, right?” She chuckles. “The only reason he’s paying attention to you is because he’s trying to turn you into a well-made host. Don’t start thinking he cares about you just because he’s doting on you.”

 

“Ah, so that’s what this is,” Kageyama gets it—finally. He leans back in his chair as he takes a sip from his tea cup. “You’re jealous of me.”

 

Shimizu-san’s eyes grow wide in surprise and rage. She stands up and Kageyama stands up to meet her. The table is pushed off balance— Roses scatter on the floor. The tea and cake is wasted. She shrieks, and Kageyama finds himself crouched on top of her.

 

“No, Kageyama, just leave me alone!” She starts her act. “Somebody help me, please! He attacked me! Someone teach this commoner a lesson!”

 

She’s shut up by vase water being poured on her by Kunimi and Kindaichi.

 

“Kunimi, Kindaichi,” she complains, “why did you do that? This commoner—” Kunimi and Kindaichi just stare off somewhere else, not meeting her gaze. Oikawa assists her in standing up. “Do something, Oikawa,” she pleads as Oikawa wipes water off her face. “Your precious Tobio-chan just assaulted me.”

 

“You disappoint me,” Oikawa begins. “You threw his bag into that pond, didn’t you?”

 

Kageyama looks up at Oikawa, seeing how incredibly collected he is, despite the situation.

 

“You don’t know that,” Shimizu-san denies, “do you have proof?”

 

“You know, Shimizu-san, you’re a beautiful girl,” Oikawa continues. “But you are not classy enough to remain our guest. If there’s one thing I’m sure of,” he pauses as he looks straight into her eyes, “Kageyama is not that kind of a man.”

 

“—but why, Oikawa, you idiot!” She shrieks as she hurriedly leaves the music room.

 

Everyone turns their eyes to Kageyama, who’s still sitting on the floor, wet.

 

“Hmm, so how am I going to punish you, Tobio-chan, because it’s somewhat your fault we just lost a customer,” Oikawa reflects as he looks over Kageyama. “Ah, I know.” He pauses dramatically. “Your quota is now at 1000 requests!”

 

“W-What?” He murmurs. “O-One thousand?!”

 

As Kageyama tries to rethink his life choices, Oikawa extends a hand to him and assists him in standing. Kageyama takes his hand. It’s warm, against Kageyama’s cold, wet one. “I have high expectations for you, my sweet little _kouhai_ ,” he sends a wink.

 

“H-Huh?”

 

Mattsun-senpai appears with a red bag in his hands. “I’m afraid this is the only spare uniform we have, Kageyama,” he says. He hands the paper bag to Kageyama. “Sorry, but it’s better than a wet one, right?”

 

“T-Thanks, I guess,” Kageyama replies. “I’m gonna go change.”

 

Everyone assembles at the dressing room. Again.

 

“Tobio-chan, here you go, some towels—” Oikawa accidentally walks in on Kageyama undressing. His eyes grow wide at the sight of his dear Kageyama Tobio having a small crow tattoo and some inked words, 飛べ, on his upper back. Oikawa realizes what he’s done, and— “Tobio-chan,” he awkwardly initiates once the curtain is back in place.

 

“Yes, Oikawa-san?”

 

“You have a tattoo?”

 

“No. I have tattoos, plural, Oikawa-san.”

 

Oikawa was in no disposition to comment, and instead of talking, he just shrieks, making everyone run towards the dressing stall.

 

“Whaaaat?” Makki-senpai hurriedly meddles. “You have a tattoo, Kageyama-kun? Let me see, let me see!”

 

“Well, this is an interesting development,” Mattsun-senpai comments with a smile on his face.

 

“That’s bad-ass," Iwaizumi-senpai comments too.

 

“B-But that’s illegal, isn’t it!” Kindaichi says, always saying the apparent.

 

“It is, idiot, so maybe we should ask him about it, right?” Kunimi says to calm Kindaichi down.

 

“Explain yourself, Kageyama,” Iwaizumi-senpai commands.

 

“Well you see, my mother died a decade ago, right?” He starts with a longing look on his face. “The week before I started at Aoba Johsai was her 10th death anniversary. I’m kinda of age, so I asked my dad if we can get a tattoo signifying her. She had always been fond of crows because she graduated from a school called Karasuno. That school’s motto was ‘fly’ and she lived that motto ever since she graduated from that school.” His longing now turned into a happy one. “Now, every time I see birds, especially crows, and when I’m in deep shit, I would always just think of her and tell myself, _fly, Tobio, fly_.” Kageyama clears his throat. Unexpectably he finds himself close to tears. He chuckles nervously as he tries to change the subject. “Enough about me. Oh yeah, Oikawa-san, you were really cool earlier.”

 

Oikawa whipped his head to meet Kageyama’s eyes, and he didn’t notice his face becoming one big tomato. He does, however, feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment at Kageyama’s compliment, so he just covers half of his face with his hand. He also tries to speak, but all he can produce right now is soft moans and groans.

 

“I could be wrong but,” Mattsun-senpai speaks up, “I think we may be witnessing the beginnings of love, here.”

 

“Being a host and being fussed over by girls isn’t that much of a bad thing,” Kageyama finally realizes. “Maybe I’m just good at pulling it off.” He turns to look at Oikawa. “Maybe I’ve had a good teacher.” He chuckles to himself.

 

Oikawa finds his jaw at the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry blossoms are on the way to, well, _blossoming_. The school bell, signifying the end of yet another academic day, rings.

 

Kageyama Tobio is in the 2nd Floor Library in the Main Hall, scurrying to get his homework done before he goes to do some club activities. He groans at the ring of the bell—because he’s still not done, and his presence is already expected. He sighs irritably, and closes his notebook. He tries to return all the books he has taken from the shelf, but he has been told by a student assistant that he can just leave them on the table. He hurries to tidy his things up, and runs off the door.

 

“I’m never gonna hear the end of it if I show up late,” he grumbles to himself. “Oikawa-san won’t let me see daylight tomorrow.”

 

He arrives at the third floor music room just in time. He draws a breath.

 

When he opened the door, Kageyama thought he’s been teleported to the tropics.

 

Coconut and banana trees littered the place; there are also some animals present. _Hang on, are those monkeys and chameleons and pelicans???_ There are some wild flowers too—red, orange, yellow, blue, indigo and violet—they’re all here.

 

“Just what the fuck is this? Where am I?”

 

“Welcome,” a familiar group of voices greeted Kageyama as he pushed himself inside.

 

As per usual, Oikawa-san was sitting in his throne; Hanamaki-senpai to his right, and Kunimi at his left, Matsukawa-senpai, Iwaizumi-senpai, and Kindaichi behind him. They were sparkly and shit; not to mention, half fucking naked.

 

 _Just why? Oh fuck—is that a snake?_ _Look at what I should deal with here, Mom. This is the club I was forced to join, goddamn it._

 

Kageyama then feels a really heavy _thing_ perched on his head. Checks out, it’s a pelican. He tries his best to shoo the damned pelican away.

 

“You finally made it, Kageyama,” Kunimi and Kindaichi says. Kunimi follows up, “I was actually wondering where you were.”

 

“We’re classmates and yet you show up later than us!” Kindaichi complains.

 

_According to Kageyama’s calendar, it’s already spring. Yet the place reeks of summer._

 

Oikawa-senpai stands up and starts his daily dose of drama. “Huddling under a _kotatsu_ , fearing the cold, is nonsense, Tobio-chan. And besides, the heating system we have is top-notch. The cold weather is of alternate reality.”

 

Kageyama groans.

 

“Do you have with the way we do our club activities, Kageyama?” Matsukawa-senpai asks. “Be careful what you say, you owe us 8 million yen. Depends on how you answer, I may add or subtract from that debt.”

 

Kageyama shivers. “Jesus fuck, Matsukawa-senpai, you really had to remind me, didn’t you?” He was forcibly made to reminisce what had happened with that damned vase.

 

“Gentlemen don’t bundle up in bulky clothing,” Oikawa interrupts Matsukawa and Kageyama’s exchange. “It maybe chilly in early spring out there in reality, but here at our _own_ alternate reality, we surprise our guests with the warmth of a tropical paradise.” He approaches Kageyama and puts an arm around him. “Oh yes, Tobio-chan, we’ve turned this place into a tropical nirvana, a land of everlasting summer!”

 

“Please get the fuck off me, Oikawa-san, I’m feeling a massive chill right now.”

 

_Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy-rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Aoba Johsai Academy. The Aoba Johsai Host Club is where the school’s handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Aoba Johsai’s elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful._

 

“What heartlessness, Tobio-chan, you’re so mean to me and the club that has adopted you,” he continues. “Even with my illustrious skin shining like brilliant ivory, exposed by my Balinese King outfit,” he approaches an innocent guest and pulls her up to his face, “I’m no more than a slave before my goddess. I kneel before you and swear my loyalty.”

 

“Oikawa,” the poor victim says. “Oh, wow.”

 

Kageyama rolls his eyes away from whatever the fuck Oikawa-san is trying to do. He remembers he has an empty glass on the tray he’s carrying, and leaves to have it washed and refilled.

 

“Oh yes, I almost forgot to mention to you ladies,” Oikawa smiles as he begins his sales talk, “next week, the Aoba Johsai Host Club is sponsoring a party.”

 

Kageyama stops at Oikawa’s mention of party. “We’re throwing a party, Oikawa-san?”

 

Everyone suddenly starts talking about it. The pair of girls at Kunimi and Kindaichi’s table asked the nature of the party. “Yes, it’s going to be formal. In fact, we’ve rented the school’s largest hall,” Kindaichi confirms.

 

“It’s the perfect place for dancing, isn’t it, Yuu?” Kunimi supplements.

 

Kindaichi immediately sees an opportunity to grab Kunimi by the waist and looks lovingly into his eyes. “But I really want to spend some alone time with you, Akira,” he drawls out.

 

Kunimi’s eyes soften. “Don’t be so upset, Yuu, I know exactly how you feel.”

 

And, as per usual, the pair of girls at their table squeal at the scene. Kageyama just shakes his head. He’ll never get used to those two. “Kunimi and Kindaichi seem to be more worked up than usual, huh,” Kageyama observes.

 

“Showing some skin proves to be popular with the ladies, Kageyama,” Matsukawa-senpai explains.

 

“So who came up with this tropical theme? I doubt it’s you, _senpai_.”

 

“You got it right there, I have no decision-making capacities,” he follows through. “All of the club’s ideas and policies come from the Grand King himself…”

 

 “Though there’s no harm in admitting that the third years—ahem, me, ahem—had a hand in _casually_ slipping a Bali photo book onto his desk,” he smirks.

 

The club’s third years, Hanamaki Takahiro, Matsukawa Issei and Iwaizumi Hajime, are also Oikawa Tooru’s closest friends, and they’re also the ones responsible for the club’s operations behind the scenes.

 

“So you’re the real brains behind it all,” Kageyama groans.

 

“Look at me!” Hanamaki-senpai boasts a lei composed of red tropical flowers around his neck. His guests instantly squeal at his display. “Hi ladies! I love these Balinese flowers! We had them flown in, you see,” he shares. “Issei! Have some of these flowers!”

 

“Fine,” he walks towards Hanamaki-senpai and bows his head.

 

“How cute, it matches you!”

 

The girls squeal again. Kageyama admits to being confused by the relationship of some of the members of the club.

 

“Uhm, Kageyama?” He’s been taken out of his mental musings by his two guests. “Aren’t you going to change into a tropical outfit too? We’d like to see that.”

 

“Oh, yeah, about that— I don’t think it’s appropriate to wear anything but early spring attire _during_ early spring, y’know?” He tries to give his most charming smile. Of course, Kageyama fails.

 

Oikawa opens his mouth instantly to reply. “B-But Tobio-chan, we have something ready for you… I think you’d like it, you and I are a pair!”

 

Kageyama whips his head to where Oikawa was and immediately dismisses his ‘pair’ thoughts. “No thanks, Oikawa-san.”

 

Oikawa freezes after he receives Kageyama’s hard and cold rejection.

 

“Wow, Kageyama,” one of his guests say, “you’re really faithful to the seasons, aren’t you?”

 

“I think that’s great,” another comments, “I hope the cherry blossom bloom on the day of the party!”

 

“Two of us dancing under the cherry blossoms—it’s so dreamy!”

 

“Yeah, you think so?” Kageyama innocently clicks his head to the side. “Y’know, ladies, I-I, uh, think it’s cute when you dream like that.” And he watches his guests’ world crumble at his feet with just a smile.

 

“Excuse me,” a new voice interrupts Kageyama’s world-shattering session with his guests. Kageyama looks up to see a tall, blonde guy with black, square-rimmed glasses perched on his nose. “But I think it’s time for the hosts to switch clients.”

 

“O-oh, I’m sorry,” Kageyama immediately apologizes to his new guest. “You must be my next appointment. Mister, uh…?”

 

“Tsukishima Kei. Remember it well, King,” Tsukishima-san says as he puts his hand under Kageyama’s chin and lifts Kageyama’s head to change his gaze towards him. “You’re even cuter than I expected.” He gives a soft, teasing smile. “I’ve decided, you’re going to be my new favourite host, Kageyama.”

 

He hears Oikawa’s groans as he loses yet _another_ client to his damn cute _kouhai_.

 

**

 

Later that day, the host club assembles for a meeting, but the meeting can’t start because Oikawa doesn’t want to participate (perhaps in rebellion for Kageyama taking his customers) and he was busy eating a bowl of _ramen_ on the table by the window. He mumbles, “I can’t take this anymore.”

 

“Hey, Oikawa-san,” Kindaichi calls. “Why don’t you stop eating that commoner’s _ramen_ and help us plan for the party?”

 

“Oikawa-san,” Kunimi follows up, “don’t tell us that you’re bothered by the fact that Tsukishima-san, your first ever male customer, takes a liking to Kageyama?”

 

Matsukawa-senpai, fiddling on his computer because that’s his job as the main operator of the club, talks. “You shouldn’t be so surprised, Oikawa, he’s had the _illness_ for while now.”

 

“What illness? Oh my god, is it transferable?” Kageyama gasps, an obviously worried expression on his face.

 

Everyone cackles at Kageyama’s outburst of worry, except Matsukawa-senpai and Oikawa.

 

“She’s got the host-hopping disease,” Kindaichi supplies.

 

“Also known as ‘the never the same boy twice’ disease,” Kunimi adds.

 

“I still don’t understand what you guys wanna say,” Kageyama’s brows furrow. “Just say it.”

 

“Usually,” it was Iwaizumi’s turn to talk now. “Our clients choose a favourite host who they request and see regularly. In this case, Tsukishima-san changes his favourites on a regular basis. Finally caught on, Kageyama?”

 

“Yeah, Iwaizumi got that right. Before you, he was always with Oikawa,” Hanamaki-senpai supplements.

 

“Oh— So, he’s upset because I took him?”

 

“Shut up, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa hurries towards the table. “I could care less! I’m running out of patience.” He stands up straight before his men and sends a pointed finger at Kageyama. “Tobio-chan! You should start being picky on your customers, you can’t just accept everyone and anyone!”

 

Everyone just sends him pointed, meaningful looks.

 

“I just don’t understand how you can be so damn popular with the ladies and some of the gents,” he complains as he repeatedly shakes his head in denial, “when you yourself is a dude! You even have a tattoo! That’s illegal!”

 

“As a matter of fact, Oikawa-san,” Kunimi helps out, “he even opted out of gym classes.”

 

“And attendance is always co-ed so no one really notices if he slips out,” Kindaichi adds.  “Lucky son of a bitch.”

 

“That’s enough, Tobio-chan, now you listen to _senpai_ ,” he grumbles. “Your sweet _Oikawa-senpai_ wants you to return to your cute, awkward self in middle school, okay!” He produces a framed photo of Kageyama in middle school.

 

 

“Hey! Just where the fuck did you get that photo, dumbass!”

 

“The more I look at this photo,” Kindaichi comments, “the more amazed I am at the transformation. Is this what they call puberty?”

 

“I never could have imagined having a tattoo would have so much effect on someone’s aura,” Hanamaki-senpai says.

 

“I fucking told you,” Kageyama angrily starts, “a week before high school started, my dad and I went to the tattooist and had my crow tattoo done, in remembrance of my mother, who is, last time I fucking told you, is fucking dead.”

 

“And that sets the record as the most number of times someone in this club used the word ‘fuck’ in a sentence,” Matsukawa-senpai notes.

 

“Oh my god, Tobio-chan, could you stop cursing!” He cries and turns towards the rest of the host club. “Mamaaa! Kageyama’s using all those mature, dirty boy words again!” He cries some more and falls on the ground.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t seem to catch up,” Kindaichi peers up at Iwaizumi-senpai. “But, who is Mama?”

 

“Based on club position,” Iwaizumi clears his throat and looks away, “I’m gonna assume it’s me.”

 

“Look, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama hovers over Oikawa, “I don’t know what you’re crying about. Being part of the host club is work. Just _fucking_ work, so I can pay my eight million yen debt.” He scoffs. “Paying would never be possible if I’m just an errand boy. And you did make me into a host, so.”

 

“Work aside, hate to change the subject, Kageyama,” Kunimi introduces. “But do you have formal dancing experience? You’ll need it at the party.”

 

Kageyama tenses up as he processes Kunimi’s question. “U-Uh, no? But the party has nothing to do with my quota,” he looks directly to Matsukawa-senpai’s eyes and pleads, “right? I’m not interested in going to events so can I be excused?”

 

“Definitely not,” Oikawa seems to have gotten over his _senpai_ moment and proceeds to explain what a gentleman truly is, again. “A refined gentleman _must_ know how to dance.” Then his facial expression changed into one of pure, unadulterated  determination. “If you want to live a life of a host that badly, you’re gonna have to show us how far you’re willing to go for this, Tobio.” He approaches Kageyama, and poses the introductory pose for a dance. “I order you to master dancing the waltz in a week. You will demonstrate it for us at the party.” He twirls in place again, and stops to point his annoying pointing finger at Kageyama. His face changed into one of a devilish smirk. “Or else I’ll tell the whole school about your tattoo.”

 

“Tattoos, Oikawa-san,” Kindaichi supplies.

 

“Yeah, that. Or else I’ll tell the whole school about your tattoos, Tobio,” Oikawa warns. “And knock you back down to errand boy.”

 

Kageyama tenses. He has never seen Oikawa-san’s face like this before. He shivers where he stands.

 

**

 

The next day, Oikawa begrudgingly watches how Tsukishima teaches Kageyama how to dance.

 

“Quick, quick, slow, quick, quick, slow,” he counts as he twirls Kageyama in the music room. The raven successfully learns, because he’s unable to step on Tsukishima’s feet. “Good work, King, you’re doing a great job.”

 

“Just who the fuck are you calling King???”

 

Tsukishima chuckles. “I’ve heard you’re the Grand King’s _kouhai_ , and what else should you be called but a King as well, right?” He turns his attention back to dancing lessons. “Now, on the slow parts, remember, the gentleman always leads. And make sure to look at the lady you’re dancing with. I know you’re quite the shy boy, but not looking people in the eye is quite rude, you know?” He teases.

 

Oikawa’s body fades into nothing as he sits by the window.

 

“Yeah, I got it,” Kageyama replies. “W-Whoa—” Tsukishima trips Kageyama, and makes them fall onto the floor. Tsukishima’s back is on the floor, and Kageyama hovering above him. “I’m s-sorry, Tsukishima-san—”

 

Tsukishima lifts his hand and caresses Kageyama’s cheek to console him. Then, he puts his arms around Kageyama’s neck and pulls him closer. “It’s okay, Kageyama.”

 

“C-Can I just help you up?”

 

“Oi, Oikawa,” Matsukawa-senpai calls as him and Hanamaki-senpai look at him.

 

“Why are you so gloomy?” Hanamaki-senpai follows.

 

“I’m gonna bet he wanted to be the one who Kageyama practices with,” Iwaizumi-senpai adds.

 

“Right-o, Iwaizumi,” Matsukawa-senpai says.

 

“T-Thank you so much for allowing me to practice with you,” Kageyama says as he offers tea to Tsukishima. “I really appreciate it.” He tries not to blush, even a little.

 

“It’s no big deal,” he smirks. “I just heard you’re not seeing any customers so you can practice dancing, so I offered you my services instead.” He looks at Kageyama’s midnight-blue eyes directly. “I’m glad I’ve been able to spend some alone time with you, Kageyama.” He transfers his gaze to the hazel-coloured tea set Kageyama brought over and inspects it. “Oh, this is a new tea set, isn’t it? It’s Ginori…”

 

Kageyama sees Matsukawa-senpai approach at the mention of the tea set. “Ginori, Matsukawa-senpai?”

 

“You have a keen eye, Tsukishima-san,” Matsukawa-senpai begins his explanation. “In fact, we just received them yesterday. We decided it was time for the club to upgrade its tea sets.”

 

“Ah, is that so,” he lifts the tea cup. “What a brilliant colour. Lovely.” Oikawa notes this response.

 

“You must be really be into tableware, huh, Tsukishima-san?” Kageyama asks innocently.

 

“N-no! N-Not really,” Tsukishima clicks on his eyeglasses so he can somewhat hide his blossoming cheeks. “I mean, no, of course not.”

 

_Obviously, he knows what kind of tea set is good and what’s not. Why should he lie?_

 

The door to the music room opens, and a soft, “hello? I’m here for the new tea cups you ordered,” comes with it.

 

Tsukishima squirms in his seat as he recognizes the voice.

 

“Ah, thank you very much,” Matsukawa-senpai moves to greet the visitor. “Every item you chose for us have been extremely popular with our guests. I’m impressed.”

 

“That’s good to hear, Matsukawa-san,” the visitor, who, Kageyama notes, has freckles all over his face and a soft expression on his eyes, says.

 

Kageyama approaches this visitor. “So, you sell tea sets?”

 

The visitor flushes and smiles a little. “No, I’m just a regular student here. Can’t you tell by the uniform?”

 

Tsukishima then giggles loudly from his seat. “Kageyama, you’re so funny,” he giggles some more. “I can’t blame you for not knowing,” he stands up and turns towards the visitor, “after all, he doesn’t look like an heir to a first-class company.”

 

The visitor obviously takes offense at this and tries his best to glare at Tsukishima.

 

“First-class company?”

 

“His family’s business, the Yamaguchi Trading Company, primarily deals in the importing of tableware,” Matsukawa-senpai explains. “They currently have the top market share in the country.”

 

Two never break eye contact.

 

“T-That’s cool,” Kageyama says.

 

“So, whenever something exceptional comes in, we’ve asked them to send it here,” Matsukawa-senpai adds. Kageyama notices the two has been looking at each for a while now. However, Tsukishima breaks it. “He has a great eye for fine china. Don’t you, Yamaguchi- _kun_.”

 

Yamaguchi realizes his being talked to, so he leers his gaze away from Tsukishima’s back. “Y-You think, Matsukawa-san? I’ve still got a lot to learn, you see, but thank you.”

 

“Oh yeah, I remembered,” Matsukawa-senpai replies, “aren’t you leaving for England next week?”

 

“Yes, I am,” Kageyama notes a hint of reluctance in Yamaguchi-san’s voice. “I better go now.” He bows. “Thank you for your patronage.”

 

Yamaguchi doesn’t see Tsukishima turns to look at him again.

 

“So, you’re enjoying the host club?” Oikawa approaches Tsukishima with a curious smile.

 

“I get the feeling you and Yamaguchi-kun are kinda close, huh Tsukishima-san?” Kageyama inquires.

 

Tsukishima is obviously startled by Kageyama’s query. “Don’t ask stupid questions, King. We barely know each other.” He clicks on his eyeglasses again and proceeds to leave. “If you’ll excuse me.”

 

Kageyama looks surprised at the sudden reaction of Tsukishima. He has always been calm and collected, even while trying to flirt with him.

 

“Kageyama-kuuun,” Hanamaki-senpai hugs Kageyama from behind. “lemme tell you, they actually know each other. You see, Yamaguchi-kun is Tsukishima-kun’s fiancé!”

 

Kageyama gapes.

 

“Mattsun,” Oikawa drawls, “how long have you known about this?”

 

“About the two of them being engaged?” Matsukawa-senpai’s eyebrow rises a little and opens the handy-dandy little notebook he always has. “Well, I conduct research on all of our customers, and I’ve found out that two of them are childhood friends.  Seems like the engagement was arranged by the parents. I didn’t see that information as beneficial to our business, so I kept quiet about it.”

 

Oikawa had a ‘ _I’m so done with this smart-ass bastard_ ’ look on his face. “I see.”

 

“Yamaguchi Tadashi, outstanding grades, good social status, but quiet and shy. He has freckles on his face, but other than that, he looks ordinary, but reliable, apparently,” Matsukawa-senpai proceeds to share.

 

“He’s so shy that I didn’t even notice him open the door and call out,” Kunimi comments.

 

“I heard he’s quite the coward too,” Kindaichi exposes.

 

“In short,” Matsukawa-senpai finishes, “he’s boring.”

 

_I had no idea these guys are merciless as fuck towards other guys, what the hell._

 

“Yamaguchi-kun is a good boy,” Hanamaki-senpai notes.

 

“Looks like a shitload of work, if you ask me,” Iwaizumi-senpai speaks up.

 

“Looks like we’d have to work on our strategy, gentlemen,” Oikawa announces.

 

“Which one?” Everyone says.

 

He clutches his hand into a fist and looks them all in the eye. “Men, we have the responsibility as members of the Aoba Johsai Host Club to make every customer happy!”

 

**

 

The party starts at dusk, with everyone gathered at Aoba Johsai’s largest assembly hall. The lights are still off, because everyone’s waiting for Aoba Johsai’s Grand King.

 

“It’s good to see all of you here tonight, my little lambs,” Oikawa speaks through the microphone. “The Aoba Johsai Host Club would you like to bid you—” a spotlight immediately focuses on him as he bows in greeting, “—welcome.”

 

One by one, chandeliers light up the dark hall; the orchestra starts to play a danceable melody. The guests, mostly ladies in their formal attire, clap their hands in awe as everything the host club has prepared comes to light.

 

The members of the host club are arranged to stand by the meeting staircases. On left was the club’s first years, Kunimi, Kindaichi and Kageyama; while the club’s seniors was on the right, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and Iwaizumi. Of course; Oikawa was found at the overlooking space before the staircase—being the Grand King and all.

 

Kunimi was matching with Kindaichi, with a gold and brown three-piece suit. Kageyama, borrowing some of his dad’s suits, was wearing a white button-up, a purple tie, an indigo vest, and a crisp mahogany blazer. Iwaizumi-senpai and Matsukawa-senpai were all wearing almost identical black and white three-piece suits, but with specifics: Iwaizumi-senpai was also wearing a purple tie and an indigo vest, but with a black overcoat; Matsukawa-senpai’s shirt was plain white with a crisp bow tie; and Hanamaki-senpai was wearing an pale-white top and blazer with black slacks, and Oikawa was wearing what was a pristine, all-white ensemble, with a red rose in his front pocket.

 

“As always, our dear guests, the members of the host club are here for your entertainment,” Iwaizumi-senpai opens, as is expected of the club’s vice-chairman.

 

“So we invite you to dance to your heart’s content,” Hanamaki-senpai continues.

 

“Based on your dancing skills, one lucky guest will be chosen as tonight’s King or Queen,” Matsukawa-senpai adds. “The King or Queen’s reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek by our very own Grand King.”

 

Oikawa smiles naughtily as he says, “good luck to you, my darlings,” with a wink.

 

Most of the female guests’ eyes turn to hearts or squeal, while others faint. Kageyama just shakes his head because he successfully controlled his eyes from rolling.

 

“Kageyama,” Kunimi starts.

 

“Show some enthusiasm!” Kindaichi says as he pats Kageyama on the back.

 

“Ugh,” Kageyama groans in place. “I’ll never be able to accept this. I’m also not used to these kinds of sorties. I just go to our neighbourhood festivals.”

 

“I don’t think you can consider that a party, Kageyama,” Iwaizumi-senpai reacts. “Since you’re here, might as well enjoy the food, right?”

 

“We’ve got varieties, Kageyama-kun,” Matsukawa-senpai says as he opens his handy-dandy notebook.

 

 _Varieties_? “D’you have fancy tuna?” He asks.

 

Matsukawa-senpai’s pen breaks in his hand. Hanamaki-senpai’s eyes grow wide. Kunimi and Kindaichi’s mouths form into a teasing smirk. Iwaizumi-senpai doesn’t show his surprise. Oikawa gapes, and he decides to jump from the overhead balcony. Matsukawa-senpai and Hanamaki-senpai rush over to Kageyama and hug him at both sides. Kunimi and Kindaichi just hovers over Kageyama.

 

Oikawa orders immediately, “bring some fancy tuna here, right now, Iwa-chan!”

 

Iwaizumi-senpai whips out his phone instantly and dials. “Add some deluxe sushi to our order.”

 

 _You goddamn rich bastards,_ Kageyama says in his head. He doesn’t notice he turns red as the carpet in his embarrassment over his love of fancy tuna.

 

Everyone has their chance of dancing with their own choice of host. Even with Iwaizumi-senpai, the strong and silent member of the host club, gets his own share of dance requests for the night; apparently, he’s a decent dancer. Kageyama just stands by a pillar and watches them all.

 

“Hey, Kageyama,” a voice beside him says. It was Tsukishima-san. He was wearing a blue three-piece suit with an embroidered white tie to match. “I’ve been looking all over for you. Can we have the next dance?”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Kageyama replies as he offers his hand, which Tsukishima takes.

 

On the dance floor, Hanamaki dances closely by Oikawa. He whispers, “Tsukishima-san is here.”

 

“Alright, men, time for us to commence with our operation,” Oikawa orders.

 

“Gotcha, Oikawa,” Hanamaki replies.

 

As fast as the speed of light, Iwaizumi kidnaps Kageyama from Tsukishima’s grasp, leaving Tsukishima alone in the middle of the dance floor.

 

“What the hell is happening,” Tsukishima mumbles to himself. Oikawa smirks as he overhears.

 

In the other room, Iwaizumi-senpai puts Kageyama down in front of the others of the host club.

 

Hanamaki-senpai jumps in excitement. Iwaizumi was just watching, and Matsukawa-senpai had a smirk on his face.

 

“There you are,” Kindaichi greets.

 

“You didn’t have to be forceful about this first part of operation, damn it,” Kageyama complains.

 

Kunimi hands him a bag of clothes, and Kageyama grunts. “Just go get changed.”

 

“Yeah!” Hanamaki-senpai pushes him into yet another dressing stall.

 

Kageyama eyes the bag of clothes warily.

 

“A little accident towards the end of the night would be thrilling,” Matsukawa suggests to the others. He adjusts his voice so Kageyama can hear. “Remember, Kageyama, you only have 20 minutes before the party reaches its climax.”

 

“Yamaguchi is already waiting for you in the room across the hall,” Iwaizumi adds.

 

“You gotta ask him how he feels, okay,” Hanamaki reminds.

 

Kageyama gets out of the stall with his new outfit: an all-black ensemble with a midnight-blue tie to match.

 

“We know this is Oikawa-san’s plan, but,” Kindaichi says as he fixes Kageyama’s hair, “but this is kinda weird.”

 

“People!” Oikawa shouts as he opens the door. “Here you all are, what are you all doing? The guests are waiting for—” He stops in his tracks when his gaze falls on Kageyama. His hair is pushed back to let everyone see his well-kept eyebrows and smooth forehead. He looks dashing and exquisite with the all-black attire, and that midnight-blue tie that emphasizes his eyes even more—

 

Kageyama stands up and approaches Oikawa.

 

—Oikawa can feel roses bloom around him. He stares at Kageyama for a long time, and he feels like time has stopped. He can’t, however, feel his cheeks are burning red and his eyes grew wide in admiration for his cute little _kouhai_.

 

“Well, Oikawa-san, what do you think?” Kunimi asks by his side, as Kindaichi smirks.

 

“You look perfect, Kageyama-kun,” Hanamaki-senpai says.

 

“Ugh, I feel weird without my hair on my face and I’m not wearing tailored clothes like these, it’s making it kinda hard to breathe,” he complains as he walks towards the door.

 

“Break a leg, Kageyama,” Iwaizumi says.

 

“I can’t fucking believe it,” Oikawa murmurs under his breath, his cheeks still red, “he looks so handsome.”

 

“What was that, Oikawa?” The third years simultaneously ask.

 

“H-Huh? I didn’t say anything!”

 

\--

 

Oikawa holds Tsukishima’s hands gently as he leads him to where Yamaguchi and Kageyama are.

 

“Where exactly are you taking me, Grand King?” He demands.

 

“You know, you’re not particularly good at manipulating people,” Oikawa says as he lets go.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I have you figured out, Tsukishima _Kei_ ,” his tone changed into one of warning. “I know you switch from host to host to get _his_ attention, and I’ve noticed that you always look the happiest gazing into a tea cup.”

 

Tsukishima gasps as he’s taken aback by Oikawa’s statement, but he immediately composes himself. “It’s pointless. It doesn’t matter, anyway. He never will notice, and he’s leaving.”

 

\--

 

In the other room, Yamaguchi Tadashi was waiting patiently. He stares at the cherry blossoms in full bloom through the open window. A door opens, revealing a well-dressed Kageyama.

 

“You’re the one who wrote this letter, Kageyama? I honestly didn’t expect a guy,” he confesses.

 

“What letter are you talking about,” Kageyama demands. The other male carefully hands the letter over.

 

_Dear Yamaguchi-kun,_

_I’m in love-love! From the first time I saw you, I’ve been head over heels in love! It’s like my heart is stuck in a never-ending typhoon. All these feelings of love keep whipping around in my heart like the breaking waves. When the typhoon’s rising waters come, I want to rendezvous with you in Noah’s Ark! I do, I do!_

 

He knew he’d be jailed tonight for seven counts of murder as he reads through the letter Yamaguchi was referring to.

 

 _This is the stupidest letter I have ever read, I think my IQ has gone down to zero in an instant just by reading this shit_. _Who wrote this?_

 

(It was Matsukawa and Hanamaki. And Kageyama will never know.)

 

“Look, I’m sorry,” Yamaguchi starts. “I’m flattered by your letter but I don’t feel the same way. You see, another person already has my heart.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t know you had a partner,” Kageyama plays through.

 

“Unfortunately, he’s not my partner,” he confesses again. “I think he’s completely over me. In all honesty, he’d be happier with someone who’s proud of themselves.” Kageyama just listens to him. “That’s why I saw the need for change,” Yamaguchi continues. “I want to see the world, and hopefully, become a better person for Kei. I know it’s selfish, but I wonder if he’ll wait for me.”

 

Kageyama tries to stop his chuckle, but he fails. “Yeah, that’s selfish, alright. But maybe he would wait. You’ll never know unless you tell her how you feel. You obviously have strong feelings for her, so you just gotta go and talk to her about it. I think, once you decide to change, then you’ve already done your transformation.”

 

Kageyama was so busy spouting his morality shit that he didn’t notice the door opening, revealing a shocked Tsukishima Kei.

 

“K-Kei,” Yamaguchi whispers.

 

“Sorry for interrupting your business, gotta go,” Tsukishima immediately clicks on his eyeglasses and closes the door.

 

“K-Kei!” Yamaguchi shouts as he runs after Tsukishima.

 

Kageyama follows them out and watches the two run away. He hears Oikawa’s footsteps. “I think we just made it worse.”

 

“But he did go running after him, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa states. “I believe that’s a step forward.”

 

Kageyama smiles. “Yeah, I guess you’re right, Oikawa-san.”

 

_It’s our responsibility, as members of the elite  Aoba Johsai Host Club, to make every client happy._

 

Tsukishima runs faster, but Yamaguchi doesn’t lag behind. He’s almost catching up to him. They eventually run outside, under the bloom of the cherry blossom. Yamaguchi is able to grab Tsukishima’s hand, and that stops Tsukishima from running.

 

A whisk of wind is felt, and their eyes meet. Spotlights are turned on towards the pair.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Oikawa’s voice booms through, “it is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evening’s festivities. The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the host club for this couple.” He opens his hand to move the crowd’s gaze towards Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

 

“Tsukishima Kei,” Yamaguchi lets go of Tsukishima’s arm and accumulates all the strength he has. He looks straight into Tsukishima’s eyes and asks courageously, “may I have this dance?”

 

Tsukishima places his hand in Yamaguchi’s proffered hand and says, “yes, Tadashi, just stand up. You’re making us look like fools.”

 

Everyone looks on as the pair starts dancing, including the members of the host club, who has the widest grins on their faces. Meanwhile, Matsukawa and Hanamaki are eating bananas.

 

“I love you, Kei,” Yamaguchi whispers between them. “I’ve always loved you since we were children and you saved me from those bullies at the public park.”

 

“Please stop from spouting sappy nonsense, Tadashi,” Tsukishima says as he leers away from Yamaguchi’s gaze. But he squeezes Yamaguchi’s hand.

 

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says, as he squeezes back and smiles.

 

“Ah,” Oikawa lets out a breath, “may this awkward, troublesome couple be forever blessed,” he pronounces.

 

“And finally, we’re announcing the King or Queen of this ball!” Matsukawa-senpai says as he holds a leftover banana peel.

 

“Congratulations to Tsukishima Kei-san!” Hanamaki-senpai announces as he also holds a leftover banana peel.

 

Claps.

 

“And for his reward,” Matsukawa-senpai continues, “a kiss on the cheek from the Grand King!”

 

“Are you ready?” Oikawa says.

 

“And Kageyama Tobio will be standing in for Oikawa!” Hanamaki-senpai surprises.

 

“W-What?” Oikawa and Kageyama say simultaneously.

 

“It’s just on the cheek, right, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi says. “Go and accept it, it’s fine. It’ll commemorate your graduation from host-hopping.”

 

“No thank you,” Tsukishima says.

 

“There’s no fucking way I’ll go kiss him,” Kageyama grumbles.

 

“If you do it, we’ll cut your debt by one-third,” Iwaizumi offers.

 

“Just a peck on the cheek, right? I gotcha, _senpai_ ,” he says as he hurriedly walks down the steps.

 

“But Tobio-chan, please, wait, you don’t have to do this—” Oikawa tries to convince Kageyama, but his sweet little _kouhai_ doesn’t listen. He follows Kageyama down the steps as well.“—what the hell, Iwa-chan, you just have to bribe him that way!”

 

“Please shut up, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama hisses. Tsukishima makes no move about the upcoming kiss.

 

“Hey Oikawa,” Hanamaki so innocently inquires, “don’t you think this is Kageyama’s first kiss?”

 

Oikawa tenses up to look back at his friend. “What did you just say, Makki?” He runs faster after Kageyama. “Wait, Tobio—”

 

He steps on a banana peel, trips and falls over Kageyama, effectively placing his lips over the other’s. Kageyama’s pushed hard on the floor with Oikawa’s arms at both his sides; his knees wide open, with Oikawa in the middle of them. Kageyama’s eyes grow wide at the contact, and he meets Oikawa’s. He tries not to think too much of what’s happening, but he can definitely feel how soft Oikawa’s lips were, how warm his body is in the middle of spring, how gentle Oikawa tries to be as he hovers over Kageyama. They both freeze. After a few seconds, Oikawa breaks the chaste kiss as he lifts himself from Kageyama.

 

“Tobio-chan—” Oikawa is stopped in his tracks as he witnesses Kageyama’s face turn into a very deep shade of red and his eyes are looking anywhere but Oikawa. “Tobio-chan…?”

 

“Please shut up, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama effectively dismisses anything he will say.

 

“I didn’t mean to fall over and kiss you, Tobio,” Oikawa apologetically says as he offers a hand to Kageyama, “it was an accident.” Kageyama takes his proffered hand in silence and obvious embarrassment.

 

“Yeah, caused by a lame-ass banana peel,” Iwaizumi says.

 

Oikawa hears this and glares at his best friend. “Iwa-chan, you ba—”

 

“Matsukawa-san did say that a little accident towards the end of the night might make the evening more thrilling for everyone,” Kunimi states matter-of-factly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'sup guys, thank you for being with me even at this point. i know my posts are erratic, but i try to write each chapter whenever i have the great mood for writing. i post a new chapter once i've finished the one after it.
> 
> i got a little distracted by age of empires ii, so. i'm sorry haha.
> 
> btw! if you wanna talk to me ot whatever, you may follow me on twitter and just tweet me, okay. my internet connection is slow as the love story build of this story (or even slower) so i'm a not a tumblr kind of person. @phoenicia1992
> 
> please dont be surprised at the amount of fangirli i do on twitter.

Cherry blossoms still in full bloom, birds chirping left and right; spring can never be as obvious as this.

 

Oikawa decides today is the best day for the cherry blossom reception.

 

_Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy-rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Aoba Johsai Academy. The Aoba Johsai Host Club is where the school’s handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Aoba Johsai’s elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful._

 

Today, the Aoba Johsai Host Club conducts their club activities in the middle of the school’s central park. The area is surrounded by a forest of cherry blossoms, and only a small paved path leads people towards it.

 

“Welcome, dear guests,” they greet.

 

It seems that today’s theme is a mix of traditional Japanese outfits and cool butlers. Kunimi is wearing a lavender-indigo yukata ensemble, Kindaichi is wearing an-all black yukata, and Kageyama is wearing a maroon-white pair; on the other hand, Oikawa, Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Iwaizumi are wearing identical butler attires, a white undershirt, black bow tie, black vest, black slacks and a white bottom apron.

 

Within minutes of starting their club activities, the park is already full of guests that needed each and every host’s attention.

 

In Oikawa’s table, he serves tea and is now busy entertaining guests. “So, in which cup does my princess like her tea?” he says, leading his guest’s eye towards an array of tea cups.

 

“Oh, Oikawa,” his guests says, “these are all English antiques, aren’t they? Which one do you like best?”

 

“Which one, you ask?” He takes his lady’s hand, and tilts her face to meet with his. “Well, none of these compare to my princess, you see.” He looks the lady straight in the eye, but she doesn’t meet his gaze in her embarrassment.

 

“Oh wow, I really don’t know what to say,” she admits.

 

In Kunimi and Kindaichi’s table, they also serve tea, but with decadent pastries and scrumptious sandwiches. “What do you mean you’ve never been to Covent Garden?” Kindaichi asks.

 

“No,” their guest replies, “all our antiques are from Portobello.”

 

“I think you’d like Covent Garden,” Kindaichi insists. “Most of our Victorian pieces are from there.”

 

Kunimi busies himself with pouring their guests some tea while Kindaichi converses with them, but along the process of pouring, he burns himself a little. “Ugh, shit, ouch.”

 

“Akira?” Kindaichi hurries towards the other and takes his hurting hand. He immediately kisses the affected area to soothe some of Kunimi’s pain. “Honestly, Akira, you have to be more careful. Maybe from now on, you should keep your eyes on me. Okay?”

 

“Okay, Yuu,” the affected one replies.

 

—and as per usual, their guests squeal at the scene of their profession of affection to each other. The pair of girls in their table insist they will never have the chance of watching these two interact again, so they may as well get the most out of it.

 

“You’re absolutely right, miss,” Iwaizumi suddenly appears beside Kunimi and Kindaichi’s guests. He takes an extended cherry blossom branch and looks at it intensively. “All beauty is fleeting, like these cherry blossoms. You’ll never be able to see them this vibrant again.”

 

“—and that’s why,” Matsukawa interrupts Iwaizumi’s speech (though it looks a little scripted) and takes out a photo book with Kunimi and Kindaichi in the front cover, “we’ve compiled this picture book that contains photos that capture the beauty of each passing day.” He smiles so charmingly when he starts his sales talk, “incidentally, we’ve prepared similar books for the other hosts as well. If you ladies are interested in collecting all six of them, I’ll discount the full set for you.”

 

“We’ll take them!”

 

“Well,” Kunimi says at the side. “At least now we know how the club makes so much money.”

 

“But I gotta wonder,” Kindaichi comments, “when did he take pictures?”

 

On the other side of today’s setting where the traditional Japanese atmosphere is catered, the juniors of the Aoba Johsai host club serves green tea and traditional delicacies. One can hear the bamboo fountain go _tick clack_ , the water flowing, and the birds whistling melodies.

 

Kageyama watches Hanamaki-senpai enthusiastically grinds/mixes green tea in a bowl. Kageyama, Hanamaki-senpai and Matsukawa-senpai’s guests silently observe him.

 

_Should I say something? That doesn’t seem right._

“Makki,” Matsukawa-senpai says as he slides a little closer to Hanamaki-senpai, “you overdid it.”

 

_He told him!_

 

Hanamaki-senpai lifts the stirrer/grinder from the bowl, and sees that there was so drop of green tea left. “Oh, no,” his eyes grow wide in frustration.

 

“Don’t worry, Hanamaki, I’ll take it!” a guest says, and drinks from the bowl as if it has any left. Matsukawa-senpai offers some snacks to go with the tea.

 

“It’s just the right amount for the both of us, any more would be too much!” The other exclaims. “You never cease to amaze me!”

 

“Really?” Hanamaki-senpai coughs and covers half of his reddening face. “Thanks, I guess.”

 

Kageyama groans.

 

The clock is now exactly 3:05 in the afternoon, and a kite flows freely above the cherry blossom trees. The strong breeze howls and takes some of the cherry blossom petals with it. Kageyama takes the hearty breeze in, and exhales. He doesn’t even notice Oikawa is already beside him.

 

“Tobio-chan,” he calls and Kageyama looks at him. “How are you doing? Are you having a good time?”

 

“Oh, Oikawa-san.”

 

“The flower viewing reception is going quite well,” the Grand King shares, “but even so, it’s rather daunting to spend more time being admired than doing the admiring.” He smiles to himself as he sparkles.

 

Kageyama squints. “Oh wow, Oikawa-san, you’re blooming in more ways than one,” Kageyama comments sarcastically.

 

Oikawa doesn’t catch it. “You noticed! Indeed today, my beauty is quite splendorous. I’m in full bloom.” He poses and sends a wink to Kageyama’s way. “I’ll bet you’ll fall for me soon.”

 

Kageyama’s eyebrows twitch, and he can feel a vein popping in his head. _I swear, this guy must have lived his life completely unaware of the hardships of this world_.  _But somewhat, his skin looks like luscious milk and his hair is like dripping chocolate. He is..._

 

_Delicious._

 

_What._

 

_Tobio, what did you just think?_

 

_Can we erase that?_

 

_Nope, it goes to the Thoughts Records Office of your brain, dumbass._

 

_Well, fuck._

 

The kite, which was flying at its highest, suddenly falls to the ground.

 

“So Kageyama,” Matsukawa-senpai and Hanamaki-senpai grab onto Kageyama like leeches. “Have you decided your elective courses for this term yet? Let _senpai_ help you choose.”

 

“How about conversational French?” Hanamaki suggests.

 

“Hmm,” Kageyama contemplates, “I dunno.”

 

“Yeah, that’s sounds great, I haven’t learned French yet,” Kunimi says.

 

“Why don’t we take it together? It makes perfect sense,” Kindaichi adds, looking at Oikawa with more meaning than usual. “We are in the same class after all, right _senpai_? Thanks.”

 

“Uhh—you’re welcome,” Hanamaki-senpai replies.

 

“Yeah, thanks Hanamaki-san,” Kunimi follows Kindaichi and looks at Oikawa with a smug smirk.

 

Oikawa gets frustrated; instead of lashing out and demanding an answer, he runs towards the nearest cherry blossom tree and huddles under it in his envy. “Say, mommy Iwa-chan,” he whispers loudly enough for Iwaizumi to hear.

 

“What’s your problem now, _daddy_?” Iwaizumi replies menacingly.

 

“I have a new theory, I mean it’s just my hypothesis,” he states as glares daggers into the trio of Kunimi, Kindaichi and Tobio-chan, “it seems that by being in the same class, Kunimi and Kindaichi are able to spend more time with Tobio-chan than I get to here in the club! This gives them a chance to get close to him, and if that happens—”

 

“—Oikawa. You just realized that? My god, you trash.”

 

Iwaizumi’s comment sends a lightning bolt towards Oikawa.

 

“According to my research,” Mattsun adds to the poison of Iwa-chan as he pulls out a white board with two pie charts on it, “in a single day, Kunimi and Kindaichi spend roughly 9 hours of class time with Kageyama. Meanwhile, your contact with him is limited to a couple of hours of club activities.”

 

“In other words, Trashykawa,” Iwaizumi concludes, “your involvement in Kageyama’s life each day amounts to no more than 3%—”

 

Oikawa stops Iwaizumi’s rambles by a frustrated howl. “I don’t wanna hear it, Iwa-chan, I don’t wanna hear it!” Makki laughs out loud in the background at his friend’s expense. Oikawa runs towards Kageyama and pushes Kunimi and Kindaichi off him. “You listen to me, Tobio-chan,” he grabs Kageyama by the shoulders and looks into his midnight blue eyes. _Wow, they’re so deep and dark and—what the hell Tooru, this is not the time for that._ “I want you to stop hanging out with those shady freshmen from now on—”

 

“Who’re you calling shady!” Kindaichi reacts violently.

 

“Please take a good look at yourself, Oikawa-san,” Kunimi replies.

 

Oikawa’s face rumples into one of surprise and sudden realization. “Oh my god, t-that’s it— Alright then!” He clenches his hand into a fist and his eyebrows furrow deep. “We can’t keep hiding the fact that you have an illegally inked tattoo on your back from this school any longer!” Tears suddenly flow his eyes. “All _senpai_ wants is for you to go back to the cute little one you used to be, where you surround yourself with your books and your volleyballs—”

 

 “Just what kind of _senpai_ are you,” Kageyama mumbles.

 

“—change back now, change back now!” Oikawa orders as he shakes Kageyama.

 

“You don’t have to rush, he’s going to be found out soon enough,” Hanamaki-senpai says.

 

“Physical exams are on the day after tomorrow,” Matsukawa adds.

 

“Physical exams?” Kageyama asks innocently.

 

Everyone shared a look of utter surprise. A vision of a naked Oikawa and Iwaizumi, sparkling under incandescent light pop up.

 

“Yeah, I forgot to mention,” Iwaizumi says.

 

“Then that means,” Kageyama pauses, “there’s no doubt, they’re gonna know about my tattoos.”

 

_WHY DOES HE LOOK LIKE HE DOESN’T GIVE A SHIT?_

\--

 

_“Tobio-chan!” He calls for Kageyama, who’s waiting for him under the cherry blossoms. “Have you been waiting long? What’s the matter, you look a little down.” He smirks._

_“I can’t help it, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama mumbles, “everyone keeps staring me for some reason. I’m so embarrassed.”_

_Oikawa walks over to Kageyama, and he lifts the raven’s face to meet his. His other hand grabs at Kageyama’s waist to bring their bodies closer. “They’re looking at you because you are lovely. Don’t you worry; I promise that I will protect you no matter what.”_

_Kageyama clutches harder at Oikawa’s uniform. “Oh, Oikawa-san. That makes me feel better. Thank you, I mean it.”_

Oikawa’s face grows red as he giggles by himself on his lush _Grand King©_ chair.

 

_“I’m in love-love with you, Oikawa-san!” Imaginary Kageyama exclaims._

_“Oh, you,” Oikawa chuckles in reply._

 

The pressure of planning for Aoba Johsai’s annual physical exam has gone up to Oikawa’s head.

 

“Oikawa must be having a really kick-ass daydream if he’s smiling and giggling like that,” Hanamaki observes.

 

“He’s actually creeping me out, Hanamaki-san,” Kindaichi admits.

 

Oikawa gets over his daydream instantly as he hears Kindaichi’s comment. “Envious, Kindaichi? This is all part of my strategy,” he smirks. “While you’ve wasted time blinded by your jealousy, I’ve already foreseen the outcome of this charade,” he twirls in place as he sparkles. Everyone squints. _No one really likes seeing you sparkle, Oikawa_. “This fan fiction is obviously a romantic school comedy possibly with some smut. Tobio-chan and I are the main characters, so that means we are love interests.”

 

“Yeah, then what are we?” The rest reply.

 

“You guys are the homosexual supporting cast,” Oikawa announces. He draws a bold line between himself and the other members of the host club. “Please make sure you don’t cross _this_ line.”

 

“You gotta be fucking kidding, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi reacts.

 

“Hey, Oikawa-san, I don’t think you get it,” Kunimi says.

 

“If word gets out that Kageyama has tattoos on his back, then he won’t be in the host club anymore,” Hanamaki states. Oikawa fades away. “And if Kageyama’s expelled for that, I gonna bet he’s going to enrol somewhere else where he can proudly tell people about it, and he’s gonna be the center of attention!”

 

“I think no one can resist a tattooed Kageyama,” Iwaizumi says.

 

“In middle school, Kageyama would have worn normal clothing which exposes his arms and legs and even his back right, especially during volleyball?” Kindaichi theorizes, “I’m gonna bet he’s already popular with the ladies and gents because he’s a star athlete.”

 

“You got that right,” Matsukawa follows. “According to my research, someone would declare their undying love for him at least once a month.”

 

“Oh, I see,” Iwaizumi joins in, “so Shittykawa won’t be even able to get close to him.”

 

Tears spout out of Oikawa’s eyes. “N-No way.”

 

“Hey, guys,” Kageyama says as he peers into the door. “Sorry I’m so late.”

 

Oikawa rushes to greet Kageyama with urgency. “Don’t you worry, Tobio-chan, we’re determined to keep your secret! No one will find out about your tattoo during tomorrow’s physical exam! So please, promise you’ll stay as our beloved secret punk!”

 

Kageyama just looks at him. “Yeah, sure, whatever.”

 

“You know, I think I’m also gonna get pissed if we’d have to watch people flirt with him,” Hanamaki states.

 

“Then that settles it,” Matsukawa says.

 

“Listen up, squad members,” Oikawa suddenly pulls out a whiteboard with his plans written all over it, _Operation_   _Protect Kageyama’s secret!_ Everyone stands at attention, except for Mattsun, who takes his handy-dandy notebook and starts taking notes. “At tomorrow’s physical exam, position yourselves in formation A. And then, wait for your orders.”

 

“Yes, sir!” Kunimi and Kindaichi salutes, while Hanamaki claps his hands eagerly.

 

“I’ve got it,” Kageyama just watches his club mates plan to protect his secret with awe and admiration. “You guys are worried that if they find out about my tattoos, I can’t be a host anymore and I can’t pay for my debt!” He turns to face the window and computes. “My balance is at 5, 333, 332 yen— Hm. Guess I’ll have to come up with some other way to pay you guys. Maybe I can sell the tickets to my own games…”

 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa becomes frustrated at Kageyama’s denseness. “Do something, Oikawa! He doesn’t look like he’s got any motivation!”

 

“Why are stuck with such a difficult protagonist,” Oikawa complains as he shakes his head. “Are you saying that you hate being a host, Tobio-chan? That you hate this club?”

 

“To be completely honest, I’d have to say yes,” Kageyama confesses, and Oikawa’s feelings go downward spiral. “This club’s no way near volleyball’s perfection.  I mean, you guys aren’t bad, but if it gets out that I’m inked, there’s nothing I can do about it. Besides, I can get to play more volleyball in a normal high school.”

 

“He doesn’t seem to care one way or another,” Kunimi notes.

 

“Well, before we do anything else, we have to find a way to motivate him,” Kindaichi suggests.

 

“Fancy tuna,” Iwaizumi mumbles. It strikes directly into Kageyama’s heart.

 

“Oh yeah, that’s right~” Oikawa gets over his mood swing again. “You didn’t get the chance to eat any during last chapter’s party, did you?” Oikawa’s face turns into a menacing predator.

 

“Did you hear that, he’s never eaten fancy tuna before,” Kunimi teases. “Isn’t that awful?”

 

“Wow, talk about a difficult childhood,” Kindaichi agrees.

 

“If only Kageyama can stay in the host club, he has the chance to eat all the fancy tuna he wants and more,” Hanamaki attacks.

 

“What the hell are you talking about, Hanamaki-senpai, don’t be a dumbass,” Kageyama retorts. “Just ‘cause I’m not filthy-ass rich like you guys doesn’t mean I’m much of a glutton to go on hiding my tattoo just to eat some fancy tuna.” He chuckles nervously. “—am I really gonna get to try it?”

 

Oikawa smirks to the others. _We’ve got him_.

 

\--

 

“We will begin conducting the physical examinations shortly,” a voice booms from the speakers. “All students, please proceed to the medical wing in your respective school building.”

 

Kunimi, Kindaichi and Kageyama all go together to the High School Department’s medical wing.

 

“So what’s the deal about this formation A?” Kageyama asks. “What do they do in physical exams here in Aoba Johsai anyway?”

 

“It’s no different than the physical exams you get at any school,” Kunimi shares.

 

“Why would a physical exam be any different just because we’re rich?” Kindaichi asks.

 

“Hmm, you’re right,” Kageyama says as he opens the door to the medical wing. When he opened the door, he saw queues upon queues of medical staff welcoming and entertaining the students.

 

“Welcome, students,” they greet.

 

“Well, shit,” Kageyama says. “What is all this?”

 

“Just another physical exam,” Kunimi says nonchalantly.

 

“The usual,” Kindaichi confirms.

 

“To hell with the usual.”

 

“Excuse me, Kunimi Akira-sama, this way please to have your height measured,” a nurse says as she leads Kunimi to a stall. “Kindaichi Yuutarou-sama, this way to have your weight measured,” another says to Kindaichi. Kageyama gapes at the expanse of hospitality he’s seeing.

 

“Kageyama Tobio-sama,” a quaint voice drags Kageyama back to this reality, “I’m your nurse for this afternoon’s physical exam. Please, come this way.”

 

As Kageyama is being led his respective nurse to a stall, he notices Hanamaki-senpai and Matsukawa-senpai dressed as doctors, as if trying to disguise themselves—or are they cosplaying?

 

“Those two are for back-up in case shit hits the fan,” Iwaizumi offers. “They’re helping to set the mood. Disguises make our operation feel like a real espionage mission.”

 

He notices a female student being congratulated by her assigned doctor on losing 2 whole kilograms. “I think it’s weird that these doctors are all happy and nice.”

 

“They’re all chosen by the school chairman. This may be a school, but it’s also a business,” Iwaizumi explains. “He wants to keep the students, and their parents, happy, even though these students have their own private doctors. This physical exam is just a formality.”

 

_These goddamn rich people._

“Kunimi-sama, Kindaichi-sama, please proceed here,” a nurse opens a stall, “we’re ready for your chest measurements.”

 

Expectant girls huddle before their stall and await the next scene unfold.

 

“Doesn’t matter to me,” Kunimi says as he undresses in front of an audience.

 

“This is no big deal, who needs a curtain?” Kindaichi boasts.

 

Squeals. Squeals all over. Kageyama twitches.

 

“See, Kageyama, physical exams are quite popular with our guests,” Iwaizumi says.

 

 _There’s something wrong with the people at this school_.

 

While everyone is gushing and bleeding over Kunimi and Kindaichi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa hurries to take Kageyama into a private stall at the end of the wing. Strong arms envelop him from behind, and he recognizes those beautiful ( _beautiful, Tobio? Since when did you find those beautiful?_ ) arms and hands.

 

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Oikawa whispers into Kageyama’s ear. “Tobio-chan.”

 

“Oikawa-san, what the hell,” Kageyama glares from where he’s kneeling.

 

“You’re so cute when you’re surprised,” Oikawa observes. Kageyama just prolongs his glare. A nurse calls for Kageyama for his chest measurements, and says that he should undress any moment now. Oikawa stands tall before Kageyama and steels his resolve. “This is it. The inevitable moment has arrived. You just stay back here and wait, okay Tobio-chan?”

 

“H-Hey Oikawa-san, what do you think you’re doing—”

 

“Don’t you worry, I’ll protect you,” Oikawa assures as he walks out of the stall. “I promise I’ll protect you, Tobio-chan.” Throngs of girls and gents wait outside the stall, waiting for ‘Kageyama Tobio’ to go out and expose his naked chest. Kageyama watches as Oikawa picks up a black-haired wig and puts it on. “Yes,” he says as he opens the curtain. “I’m Kageyama Tobio.”

 

A few dull, silent moments pass.

 

“But you’re obviously Oikawa,” the ecstatic audience state. “Is the host club into cosplaying that badly?”

 

At the other side of the corridor, Kindaichi cackles so hard. Kunimi tries his best to remain collected even at the sight of something hilarious.

 

“I can’t believe he actually did it!” Kindaichi says in between laughs.

 

“They recognize him, of course, they’d know it’s him,” Kunimi says.

 

Oikawa dashes towards the two freshmen hosts, and puts his hands around Kindaichi’s neck. “You bastard! You told me there’s no way people will recognize me if I put on that wig!”

 

“It’s payback for calling us the homosexual supporting cast, Oikawa-san,” Kunimi explains.

 

Oikawa peers into the stall where he left Kageyama. “I-I’m sorry, Tobio-chan, t-they figured it out…” Kageyama gives him his most terrifying glare and Oikawa runs off screaming.

 

Kageyama sighs. _As usual, Oikawa-san lives in his own carefree little world._ He feels a pat on the back. He turns and meets with Matsukawa-senpai. _Finally, the guy let go of that doctor cosplay_.

 

“Kageyama, ready?” He says enthusiastically. “I went ahead and set up a separate room for you, a special boys’ clinic. And I have a doctor standing by, sworn to secrecy.”

 

“Turns out the doctors here today are all staff doctors in Iwaizumi-senpai’s family’s hospitals,” Kindaichi says.

 

“We would’ve saved the trouble if he only told us about that earlier,” Kunimi agrees.

 

“I had to get my revenge too,” Iwaizumi smiles. “I don’t think I’m supporting cast.” He casts a look over at Oikawa, who’s still frozen and slowly eroding at his utmost humiliation. “Homosexual or otherwise.”

 

“Tobio-chan is,” he murmurs, “angry with me.”

 

A girl loudly insists that someone has assaulted her. Kunimi, Kindaichi, Hanamaki, Matsukawa and Iwaizumi overhear her complains and cries.

 

“I’ve had a feeling this would a happen,” Matsukawa informs.

 

“What d’you mean, Mattsun?” Hanamaki asks.

 

“I’ve come across a shady old man who’s pretending to be a doctor, when it’s obvious he’s not one of my doctors,” Iwaizumi follows. “I think he’s creepy as fuck.”

 

“Shouldn’t you have said something, Iwaizumi-san?” Kunimi and Kindaichi say concurrently.

 

“Well, it’s no big deal, I guess. The security will catch him,” Iwaizumi assures.

 

They also overhear the inquiries of a member of Aoba Johsai’s security team of the perpetrator’s location, and the poor victimized student says that he was headed to the special boys’ clinic.

 

—where Kageyama is currently in.

 

“Well, shit,” Iwaizumi says as the rest freezes in panic.

 

Kageyama is indeed led into a different room, where he meets a doctor who knows about his situation. She tells him to undress to a near corner in the room, so they may begin. In the stall, he notices a man with obviously coloured blond hair wearing a doctor’s outfit go in. Kageyama’s shirt was already open. “Hey, _ossan_ —”

 

The startled man immediately rushes to place a hand over at Kageyama’s. “No, it’s not what you think,” he tries to explain. “Please, just keep quiet.”

 

“Tobio-chan!” Oikawa shouts into the room, getting the old man’s attention. He jumps and lands a kick directly on the man’s face, getting the man off Kageyama.

 

“One,” Kunimi and Kindaichi say beside Kageyama, “good looks that attract the public eye.”

 

“Two,” Matsukawa say as he leans on a wall. “More wealth than you can imagine.”

 

“Three,” Iwaizumi says beside Hanamaki. “Chivalry that you will never be able to overlook.”

 

“The hideous wickedness of this world,” Hanamaki adds.

 

Oikawa walks back to Kageyama and stands in front of him. “That’s what makes up the Aoba Johsai Host Club!”

 

“We’re here, watch out,” they warningly say to the _ossan_.

 

“Please don’t hurt me.” The _ossan_ trembles in the place where he has fallen after Oikawa kicked him. He bows onto the floor. “Spare me my life.”

 

“Uhh— What the hell is going on? Kageyama peers through his bangs. “Has this fan fiction turned into an action-packed one?”

 

The strange old man then starts telling his heart-wrenching back story. According to him, he’s a doctor from the next town named Ukai Keishin (Kunimi and Kindaichi comment on how hideous his name is). He said he went to Aoba Johsai to look for his missing partner and daughter, who left him last month. His daughter, he adds, attends Aoba Johsai. Kageyama asks about the reason why his partner and daughter left him, and he admits that he has come to an all-time low in his life and became an alcoholic. He has also accumulated lots of debt in his depression, and that his partner and daughter couldn’t stomach his complacency, so they left him. As Ukai-san’s story progresses, the drama touches Oikawa, which made him cry. The rest, however, see the stupidity in it. He also shares that he has been wandering before he found Aoba Johsai, and he was mistaken for an accredited doctor, so he was given entrance. He tells them about the incident with the female student; in his defence, he just wanted to take a closer look at her, to confirm if she’s his daughter or not, but she took offense and started screaming.

 

“That’s so tragic!” Oikawa wails.

 

“Doctor Ukai,” Matsukawa starts. “I think you have the wrong school. Are you looking for Aoba Johsai Prefectural High School?” (Japanese example: 青葉城西高校 (Aoba Johsai High School) versus 青葉城西学園高校 (Aoba Johsai Academy High School.)

 

The man immediately stops wailing with Oikawa to look at Matsukawa. “Yeah, why?”

 

“I hate to break it to you, but _this_ is Aoba Johsai _Academy_ , a private institution. Your daughter doesn’t go to school here.”

 

Ukai-san’s jaw drops to the floor in humiliation.

 

“That’s pretty sad,” Kindaichi says. “You don’t even know which school your daughter goes to?”

 

“I bet your relationship is fucked up because you don’t pay enough attention to her,” Kunimi bluntly states. “Not because of some stupid debt.”

 

“I’m impressed, Mattsun,” Hanamaki speaks, “you’re able to tell.”

 

“Well, to be completely honest,” Iwaizumi says, “there’s no way a daughter of a small-scale medical institute can go to school here.”

 

 _These judgmental rich bastards_.

 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa calls, “could you please find a map of all the public schools in this area? I’d like to help this poor man find his daughter.”

 

Surprise was apparent in the members of the host club in the sudden order of the Grand King. Kageyama was a little taken aback by Oikawa’s sudden declaration of his desire to help this old, strange man who wandered into his kingdom accidentally.

 

“Yeah, of course, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi replies.

 

In the end, Ukai Keishin-san leaves Aoba Johsai Academy peacefully with the latest map of the area in his pocket.

 

“Are you sure about this, Oikawa-san?” Kindaichi asks as they watch Ukai-san walk away.

 

“After all, even if he does manage to find his daughter, there’s no guarantee she’ll want to speak to him,” Kunimi says.

 

“That’ll be something he’ll have to find out for himself,” he replies. Kageyama’s eyes widen in this exposure of a side of Oikawa, and he accidentally peers at him. “Yes, Tobio-chan? Are you in love with me now after I saved you from that _ossan_?” And then he’s back to his usual self.

 

“S-shut up, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama dismisses as he covers his reddening face. “By the way, I’m sorry guys, but could you leave?”

 

“T-Tobio-chan,” Oikawa trembles from behind Kageyama, “are you still angry with me? You’re not thinking of leaving the host club now, are you?”

 

Kageyama chuckles. “Don’t be such a dumbass, Oikawa-san. I’m still not done with my physical, so.” Then his tone becomes a warning signal. “Let me just clarify that I’m not doing this for all the fancy tuna, okay. I’m not.” He then smiles earnestly at Oikawa. “I’m doing this to pay my debt.”

 

Oikawa’s face reddens instantly, and he dashes to hug Kageyama. “You’re so cute, Tobio-chan! I can see right through you! I know you’re just after that fancy tuna and my fancy ass!”

 

“O-oi, Oikawa-san, where d’you think you’re— Who said you can touch my ass, damn pervert!”

 

“Oops, that’s a red card, Oikawa,” Hanamaki says.

 

“Looks like Oikawa’s the real pervert of this chapter,” Matsukawa agrees.

 

“Just fucking leave, okay!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of my cousin's (July 6), Kuroba Mario's (July 6) and Midorima Shintarou's (July 7) birthdays, HERE YOU GO. A NEW CHAPTER. YEAY.
> 
> I've finished with Chapter 5, so that's a plus in the posting of this chapter too. Hehehe. So. Please enjoy, okay? Tell me what you think in the comments. Your comments are rays of sunshine.
> 
> *bows* どぞよろしくお願いします！
> 
> Edit (07/18): I've successfully eradicated every pronoun that confuses my dear readers. Sorry, this is unbeta'd. Don't worry! I have reconnected with my beta~

Today’s introductory scene opens with a main menu screen of a popular game, where a guy with spiky black hair and a clearly displeased look on his face is featured. It shifts to show someone’s collection of merchandise of said male in all expressions and poses. A young man in his sleeping clothes clutches harder into the controller of his gaming console as he browses through the options.

 

 _“I love you, and you’re all I can think about.”_ The character says. _“Let’s spend the rest of our lives together, just the two of us.”_

Two options appear on the screen. “Yes, Hirata, I’m so happy,” a young man murmurs to himself as he decides.

 

Knocks are heard from the door, but the young man doesn’t do anything to acknowledge it. He does hear, however, that the master of the house and his father is now home. The door opens, revealing his father.

 

“Excuse me, young master, your father has returned home,” a member of the young man’s household says outside his bedroom door. “Young master?”

 

“Shigeru?” The young man’s father calls as he opens the door to the young master’s room. The young master doesn’t pay him attention and instead continues on playing his console game. A sigh. “You really love those video games, don’t you?”

 

“Is that so wrong?” The young man replies.

 

“No, not all, sweet,” the young man’s father immediately says. “I’m your father, and I want you to feel free to live your life however you please. You know that I’ll let you do anything you like. I’ve always promised you that freedom.”

 

“Yeah,” the young man quietly replies, “thanks.”

 

The Eiffel Tower is shown in the background of the Yahaba family home in Paris, where our young man and his father are sharing a meal and a conversation.

 

“Did your business trip in Japan go well?” The young man asks as he sips his tea.

 

“I think so,” the father happily supplies, “I had a lovely dinner in the home of one of my clients while I was there—I made sure to get a photo. Take a look on my client’s sons.” The young man takes the photograph from his father’s hand and seriously looks it over. He gasps when he realizes who the client’s son looked like. His hand quivers as it holds the photo. “They have a boy in high school and he’s just a year older than you.”

 

“H-He’s the one—” The young man whispers under his breath.

 

“Hm?”

 

The young man stands up, angrily places his hand on the table and declares, “I’m going to marry the boy in photo!” The young man’s father’s jaws simply fell in shock. The young man runs towards his room. “Don’t forget, you promised me I can do whatever I want—” He passes his still-shocked father while pulling his luggage full of his belongings.

 

“B-But Shigeru—”

 

“—thank you, father. I’m coming for you, Hirata!” He immediately leaves his house and Paris in his private jet.

 

“Shigeru!”

 

\--

 

“Oh, Oikawa, my dearest Oikawa,” one of Oikawa’s guests lovingly call. “Why are you so beautiful?”

 

“I’m hoping to catch your eye,” Oikawa replies as holds a pipe. He’s wearing a delicately embroidered _kimono_ with an gold and green overcoat. He got chocolate brown hair extensions so he can tie his hair into a low ponytail. “Even if it was just one second.”

 

“Then why is your voice so sweet and mellow?” Another guest asks.

 

“To set your nerves at ease, so that my true feelings might reach your heart,” Oikawa coos.

 

“Why are your eyes filled with tears every time you look at me?”

 

Oikawa lifts his hand to his face and looks earnestly into the guest’s eyes. “Because the sight of your beautiful smile causes the fountain inside me to start overflowing.”

 

“Oh, Oikawa,” the guests simultaneously sigh.

 

On another table, Kunimi and Kindaichi’s guests share their thoughts. The cousins are wearing blue-based _kimonos_ with red, yellow and green embroidered flowers and purple lining.

 

“I think it’s adorable for you to wear matching _kimonos_ ,” a guests says.

 

“Our mothers designed everything the hosts are wearing today,” Kunimi shares. “If you see something you like, we can take an order for you.”

 

“Our grandmother even helped us put this on,” Kindaichi says.

 

“But you know the only who’ll be undressing you is me, Akira,” Kindaichi lifts Kunimi’s head and looks into his eyes.

 

“Yuu,” the other coldly replies. “You’re embarrassing me in front of everybody.”

 

Their guests squeal at the cousins’ scene, as if it was part of a boy’s love novel.

 

 _Huh,_ Kageyama thinks, _they’re up to that nonsense again_. Kageyama has been spending his time alone, sipping his tea. He’s wearing an olive-green _kimono_ with a dark blue belt-sash, with a lavender-based overcoat with pink camellia flowers.

 

“Kageyama,” one of the two newly-arrived guests call onto him.

 

“You look so cute in your _kimono_ ,” the other compliments.

 

“Thanks,” Kageyama awkwardly replies.

 

“Hey, Kageyama, you booked another appointment, huh,” Iwaizumi-senpai, who was sitting beside him, says. “You’ve had a pretty steady flow of customers lately. Keep up the good work.”

 

Matsukawa-senpai suddenly appears to share his financial capabilities. He’s wearing a dark gold _kimono_ with a bright yellow belt-sash. “I’m not going to charge you interest on your debt like I normally would, so keep this up and you’ll be able to pay it all off,” he smiles dangerously. “Although the rental fee on that _kimono_ you’re wearing isn’t nothing to sneeze at.”

 

_He’s like some kind of heartless tax collector._

 

“Hello, Iwaizumi,” one of Iwaizumi-senpai’s guests interrupt. “I can’t get over how great you look in that _kimono_. Are you planning to release any more picture books of the host club?”

 

“Unfortunately, we don’t have anything planned at present, ladies,” he coolly replies.

 

“But doesn’t the club make a lot of money?” Kindaichi whispers over a divider.

 

“From the sale of promotional items?” Kunimi follows Kindaichi.

 

“That’s true but the items are poor quality,” Matsukawa-senpai turns to face the peeping cousins as he produces countless blurred pictures. “Those picture books are composed of nothing but hidden camera shots. However,” his tone changes dramatically, “if you want to create higher quality money-making products, I think we’d have to take from the school budget.”

 

_If it wasn’t for Matsukawa-senpai, the host club would spiral into the depths of bankruptcy._

“Kageyama- _kun_ , Kageyama- _kun_ ,” Hanamaki-senpai whiningly calls from Kageyama’s right. “I don’t know how, but I lost one of my sandals.”

 

“But you were just wearing them a while ago, weren’t you?” Kageyama replies.

 

“Takahiro,” Matsukawa-senpai appears from nowhere yet again; apparently, he was searching for Hanamaki-senpai slippers. “Here you go,” he says as he slips the lost slipper on Hanamaki-senpai’s slipper-less foot. “I noticed you lost it.”

 

“Thank you, Issei!” He launches himself to hug Matsukawa-senpai.

 

“Looks like tears are so damn popular with the ladies today, but how are they able to cry so easily?” Kageyama wonders to himself. He accidentally bumps into Kunimi, whose eye drops fall from his sleeve. Kageyama notices it and he picks it up. “What the hell is this?”

 

“For your information, Kageyama, it’s common for a host to use eye drops,” Kunimi defends.

 

“No woman alive can resist a man on the brink of tears,” Kindaichi adds.

 

“That’s cheating,” Kageyama refutes.

 

“Don’t be such a party-pooper,” Kindaichi says.

 

“Here, Kageyama, this is for you,” Kunimi produces a _sakura_ -shaped sweet encased in glass.

 

“This is… For me?”

 

“Aren’t you the cutest,” they say in unison.

 

Two of their guests notice Kageyama hold onto the piece of sugar religiously, and Kageyama shyly smiles at them. “To be honest with you, I really don’t. But you know, I think it would be a nice memorial for my mother.”

 

Cue swooning. Cue Oikawa’s dramatics.

 

“How admirable of you,” Oikawa appears in front of Kageyama. “Such devotion to your late mother’s memory. Here, Tobio-chan, take as many as you like.” He puts as many _sakura_ -shaped sweets as he can into Kageyama’s hand.

 

“Lemme guess,” Kageyama stares stoically into Oikawa, “the tears are also fake.”

 

“How could you!” Oikawa gasps away from Kageyama. “My tears are always genuine, Tobio-chan. Being able to cry without the use of eye drops is a mark of true host.” He faces Kageyama again, being all sparkly and shit. “Tell me, do I impress you? Have you fallen for me yet?”

 

Kageyama takes the time to _really_ observe Oikawa as he waits for his answer. Gracefully tousled chocolate brown hair; light hazel eyes; smooth, alabaster skin; tall and lean… Oikawa seems to be the perfect guy… So Kageyama blushes. “Y-You wish, Oikawa-san.”

 

“My romantic overtures do not seem to be reaching you for some reason, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa murmurs to himself. “Perhaps I should add more panache to my character, eh?” He notices that Kageyama’s attention wasn’t in his anymore. “Huh?”

 

They both notice a young man standing from behind a pillar. He has light gray hair. He was observing the host club unfailingly; he was trying to hide himself, but at the same time, he’s totally obvious too. The loss of conversation from the main couple of this fan fiction garners the attention of the other characters.

 

“Looks like the host club has a brand new guest,” Kunimi and Kindaichi say. Kunimi starts with a rose and, “why don’t you come in? What are you waiting for?”

 

Kinidaichi follows, “watching from afar is no fun.”

 

“Please, sir,” they say.

 

“Stop that,” Oikawa interrupts. “How many times do I have to tell you to be more courteous to our first-time guests?” He faces the young man and offers his hand. “Please, you don’t have to be afraid, my sweet rose.” Oikawa moves closer. “I welcome you to the Aoba Johsai Host Club.”

 

The young man’s mouth quivers. He slaps Oikawa and sends the Grand King to the far end of the room. “No! Don’t touch me! You’re phony!”

 

That comment indeed strikes a fancy with the rest of the host club. It’s not every day that _someone_ manages to resist Oikawa Tooru’s charms.

 

Oikawa clutches into his freshly slapped face. “W-What do you mean? I-I’m phony?”

 

“Just what I said, you’re phony!” The young man points a stiff finger into Oikawa’s face. “I find it hard to believe someone like you is the king character of this host club.” Oikawa walks backward carefully as he groans and crunches his teeth. “You shouldn’t go spreading your love around easily like that, you stupid. You must be a dim-witted narcissist; you’re incompetent, you’re a commoner, you’re _disgusting_.”

 

All those insults send a lightning bolt directly into Oikawa’s lean body. Talk about dead.

 

“I don’t suppose you are—” Iwaizumi-senpai starts.

 

“It’s you, Hajime!” He yells as he runs towards Iwaizumi and purposely steps on Oikawa. “How I longed to meet you, my one and only.”

 

\--

 

“Your fiancé?” Kindaichi asks.

 

“Iwaizumi-senpai?” Kunimi asks.

 

“Of course. My name is Yahaba Shigeru, and I’m transferring into Aoba Johsai Academy’s second year class one tomorrow.”

 

Oikawa, meanwhile, glooms in his favourite corner. He still hasn’t recovered from all the verbal attacks he has received. Poor Grand King.

 

“Why is he sulking?” Kindaichi asks.

 

“Apparently because _mommy_ was keeping a secret from _daddy_ ,” Kunimi explains.

 

“What-the fuck-ever,” Iwaizumi-senpai comments. “Why is everyone insisting on referring to us as husband and wife?”

 

“Oh, this is a story of love at first sight,” Yahaba sidelines. “I couldn’t resist the way you were adoring those flowers at the backyard when you thought no one else was looking; how sweet it was when you reached out to that poor little injured kitten…”

 

“Is he serious?” Kunimi and Kindaichi say.

 

“Maybe you have the wrong person,” Kageyama comments.

 

In the background, Oikawa is still sulking away to Iwa-chan’s _betrayal_.

 

“No effin’ way! I’d recognize my love anywhere!” Yahaba continues to talk more about this Iwaizumi he thinks he knows. Everyone is going crazy— “He’s a gentleman who’s kind to everyone and doesn’t ask anything in return, he likes solitude but in fact, sometimes he gets lonely, he looks  like the star of the popular dating sim _Hyper Projection Performance_!” –but they can’t shake off her delusions of what he thinks Iwaizumi is. “You’re my real-life Hirata Yuuya!

 

“Hyper—”

 

“Projection—”

 

“ _Otaku_!” Oikawa yells.

 

“ _Otaku_!” Kindaichi yells.

 

“I’ve never seen a live one,” Kunimi says.

 

“I get it now, you’re in love with that character,” Iwaizumi-senpai says after some reflection. “You’re projecting that love onto me and has now deluded yourself into thinking we’re engaged. I assume this Hirata Yuuya probably has spiky black hair and _awesome_ arms too.”

 

Meanwhile, Yahaba Shigeru continues to talk and swoon about her Hirata Yuuya.

 

“So… He… Made it up, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa whispers behind Iwaizumi. “He’s not really your fiancé?”

 

“Well no, I would have remembered asking for her hand in marriage, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi retorts. “It’s actually the first time I’ve met the guy.”

 

Gasps. Sighs of relief.

 

Yahaba falls beside Iwaizumi’s spot on the couch. “—according to my research, I understand you’re the vice-chairperson of this club, is that true Iwaizumi-san?”

 

“That’s right, Iwaizumi is kinda like our director,” Hanamaki-senpai cheerfully answers for his friend.

 

“You’re the club’s director? That’s perfect!” Yahaba clutches his hands together in reverence. “I’ve always wanted to enter the advertising business.”

 

“We don’t advertise,” Kunimi and Kindaichi tries to explain, “we’re just a _freakin_ ’ host club.”

 

He ignores them. “I made up my mind. From this moment forward, I’m going to be this club’s manager!”

 

“Uhm, Iwa-chan—”

 

“Yahaba Shigeru-san is the only son of a very important Iwaizumi family client. Try to bear with him, Trashykawa.”

 

Oikawa groans.

 

“Well gentlemen, I can’t wait to work with you,” he announces with a wide smile.

 

\--

 

At exactly 3:04 in the afternoon, the Aoba Johsai High School Host Club convenes at their long table to discuss the impending problem of having a manager. It seems that these guys don’t do anything but club activities. Can’t help but wonder what kind of academic curriculum this school has.

 

“I thought about this a lot last night,” Oikawa opens. “Having a manager isn’t that bad of an idea.”

 

“Why d’you say that?” Kunimi and Kindaichi say.

 

“It’s obvious, isn’t it,” Oikawa smugly says, “this club needs someone to guide it after we third years leave. Yahaba would be able to provide you guys the direction I provide you now.” _What the hell_ , Kageyama thinks. “And by the way, Tobio-chan doesn’t have any friends outside this club, that’s no good for him.”

 

“Like you have room to talk, Oikawa-san,” Kunimi and Kindaichi reply.

 

At the perfect moment, Yahaba enters the music room. “You’ll be happy to know that your new manager Yahaba Shigeru has baked cookies for all of you.”

 

“Isn’t he perfect? What kind of direction would this club have if our stomachs are grumbling?” Oikawa proclaims. “I’m so moved by your generosity.”

 

“I didn’t bake these cookies for you, phony king.” Cue Oikawa’s sulking. On his favourite corner. As usual. “Sorry about this, Iwaizumi-san, I kind of burnt them a little bit. I did the best I could, and I already know what you’re going to say—” _Anything you make for me will taste delicious, my dear._ “Oh, you’re always so sweet to me, Iwaizumi-san.”

 

Hanamaki-senpai takes a cookie. “These cookies really are burnt.”

 

“Don’t eat that, Takahiro, it’s not good for you,” Matsukawa-senpai comments…

 

But Yahaba hears it. “What did you say??!” He runs after them after his hair has transformed into Medusa-like tentacles.

 

 “He’s scaring me, Mattsun, keep her awaaay!”

 

Kageyama takes a cookie. “They’re not bad. They got a good flavour to them.”

 

A lightbulb appears above their head. Kindaichi places another cookie onto Kageyama’s lips and moves closely to the other’s face as tries to take a bit from the cookie. “May I try?”

 

Oikawa sees everything that happens in his host club.

 

“Kageyama, you’ve got crumbs on your cheek,” Kunimi says as he licks Kageyama’s cheek.

 

Indeed, Oikawa sees everything. He finally bursts. “Did you see what they just did, Iwa-chan, he took a bit off his cookie and—”

 

“Yeah, suddenly this trio of classmates suddenly seem closer than they were before,” Iwaizumi-senpai comments.

 

“—these shady freshmen can’t really be trusted to be with my cute little _kouhai_ , damn it Iwa-chan, they’re trying to seduce and take him from me—”

 

“That was fucking gross, guys,” Kageyama wipes his cheek obsessively. “You could have just fucking told me and I would have wiped it off. If you wanted to try one, you could just have gotten one yourself,” he grumbles.

 

“—that’s not the way you’re supposed to react, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa runs to clutch Kageyama’s face in between his hands. “You have to stay strong and reject them and casually brush them to the side, do you understand—”

 

 _Oikawa’s face is just inches away from Kageyama’s. The gesture is kinda cute, but Kageyama can’t help but be annoyed._ “This right here is sexual harassment, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama says as he rolls his eyes.

 

“Sexual harassment, Tobio-chan?” He gasps. “If this is sexual harassment, then they’re twice as guilty! Someone call the police!”

 

“Chill the hell out, Oikawa-san, we’re sorry.”

 

“Yahaba-kun, Yahaba-kun,” Hanamaki-senpai calls on their new manager after their short squabble has been settled. He lifts a pink cup with a dog photo on it. “Do you want some milk to go with your _not_ -burnt cookies?”

 

“—you guys are so shady I knew it from the fucking start, but this is so much worse, Tobio-chan is—”

 

“—Oikawa-san, you’re totally overreacting over a lick, we apologized already, didn’t we—”

 

Yahaba snaps. “Every single one of you, with the exception of Iwaizumi-san, all of your characters are in poor form! Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side, you understand? Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who’re troubled! If you keep teetering like this, it’s only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you and stop coming altogether! Are you trying to ruin my precious Iwaizumi-san’s business?” Everyone freezes as Yahaba Shigeru continues his sermon. “As your manager, it’s my duty to change your character background— Let’s start with you, Hanamaki-san.” Hanamaki cries in seat where he’s clutched to Kageyama. “If you’re both cute inside _and_ out, then you’re no different to a baby. Therefore, from now on, you will be the baby-faced thug!” Hanamaki shrieks. He turns his attention to Matsukawa. “And Matsukawa-san, you’ll be Hanamaki-san’s childhood friend who’s a junkie.” He turns to the _shady_ freshmen. “And for you, Kunimi and Kindaichi, you’ll be volleyball players who are trapped in their own little world.” He turns to Kageyama, “and you, Kageyama, you’re going to be an honor student who’s constantly being bullied.” And finally, he talks to Oikawa, who intently listens to whatever Yahaba may offer. “As for you, Oikawa-san, you’re the school idol who’s admired for his good looks but actually has an inferiority complex he’s hiding from the world—the lonely king.” Oikawa gasps and slowly walks towards his favourite corner—loneliness being his inspiration and dread—while Yahaba proceeds to talk to Iwaizumi. “Iwaizumi-san, you’re perfect just the way you are, so please stay kind and affectionate, okay?”

 

“Yeah, sure, thanks,” Iwaizumi nonchalantly replies.

 

The indoor lights suddenly shuts off, and a spotlight is cast in Oikawa’s sparkling form. “The lonely king… It’s true. That title is perfect for me!”

 

 _Yeah, right, you can go farther from the truth_.

 

Kunimi and Kindaichi suddenly pull Iwaizumi away from Yahaba. Kindaichi pleads, “Come on, Iwaizumi- _senpai_.”

 

Kunimi follows, “You’ve got to do something.”

 

“Why?” Iwaizumi leans to the other side to point at their Grand King. “Shittykawa seems to be in the mood for it.”

 

Oikawa poses near a wall and dramatically cries into his hand (without tears falling, mind you, we don’t know how he does it). “How does this look, Yahaba-chan, are these poses fit for a lonely king?”

 

“Oh, wow, Oikawa-san, you’re pretty good at this,” Yahaba compliments, “but you know this pose will be more effective if you stand in the rain.”

 

“Let’s just wait and see how things turn out, alright,” Iwaizumi reflects.

 

\--

 

Shrieks of young girls are heard amidst the sound of balls coming in contact with skin. Kunimi sets the ball towards Kindaichi, who spikes it hard over the net. The other team isn’t able to receive the ball that Kindaichi spiked, so it’s a score for Kunimi and Kindaichi’s team.

 

Kindaichi chuckles after that successful spike as he runs towards Kunimi. The chuckle fades on his lips as he sees Kunimi curled in pain on the court floor.

 

“Get a stretcher! Bring him to the infirmary immediately!”

 

“Akira,” Kindaichi mumbles as he gets closer to the other, “Akira, Akira!”

 

“You’ve got to go back to the game, Yuutarou, the match isn’t over yet—we’re at match point!”

 

“Shut the fuck up!” Kindaichi yells, effectively shutting their coach.

 

“Yuutarou— Listen to me, please don’t worry. There’s nothing you can do,” Kunimi groans as he fights the pain. He lifts his hand and places it on Kindaichi’s face. “You can’t share my pain. You’re not the one who got hurt. I want you to go on.”

 

Kindaichi cries into Kunimi’s palm. “I can’t, I can’t— It hurts, Akira, it hurts.”

 

 _Your pain is my pain; it doesn’t matter to me if no one else understands— As long as we have each other, we can go on living_.

 

The clouds are dark and heavy with rain, which pours hard on Oikawa. His usually styled hair is now wet and tousled. He stands under the rain alone.

 

“I’m sorry, but I’m envious,” Oikawa admits to Kunimi and Kindaichi, who are now sitting on the wet, cold grass. “The way the two of you support each other like that…”

 

“But Oikawa-senpai—” Kindaichi interrupts.

 

“How can you be envious of us?” Kunimi inquires. “You’re the school’s idol.”

 

“An idol… Right.” Oikawa gives them a melancholic look as he shoves his bangs aside. “I hate that people worship me for something so superficial as my appearance. I think it’ll be much better for me to be alone.” Oikawa continues to revel in the heaviness of the rain on his face.

 

_One lonely heart meets another. They pass each other, wounding one another— what are the hearts of these young men made of?_

 

Kageyama runs towards the little forest—running as hard as he can as if someone has been chasing him. He finally reaches a lonely tree, and catches his breath under it.

 

“You can’t run away forever,” a voice says, and Kageyama turns around to face it. It’s Hanamaki-senpai, with Matsukawa-senpai behind him. He falls onto the ground in fear. “I’m going to show you what happens to people who crosses me.”

 

“Don’t do it, Takahiro,” Matsukawa-senpai speaks, “you should have realized by now that whenever you hurt others, you’re really just hurting yourself.”

 

“I didn’t ask for your opinion, _Issei_. You want me to bend you over my knee again?”

 

_Will it be the light of salvation that ultimately awaits these boys? Or will it be something else?_

 

“You know, it really pisses me off when people don’t know their place,” Hanamaki-senpai continues. He sends a dangerous glare towards Kageyama, trying so hard to instill fear and discipline—

 

But he fails.

 

He runs towards Kageyama, and cries on his _kouhai_ ’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Kageyama-kun, I’m so sorry— I can’t do this anymore!”

 

The rain suddenly stops, the sky is back to its clear and sunny disposition.

 

Yahaba roars.

 

“Cut, cut, fucking CUT!” The crew around the scene that consisted of Kageyama, Hanamaki and Matsukawa suddenly stops in their tracks. “What the hell is wrong with you? You’ve got to stick to the script, Hanamaki-san!”

 

Hanamaki wails in Kageyama’s arms. “I can’t!”

 

“Stop rolling, camera man,” Yahaba orders, which the camera man immediately follows with a thumbs up.  “I want the rain to make things more tragic!”

 

“—how did we go to changing our characters to shooting a movie about them?” Kindaichi mumbles his question.

 

Kageyama stands up and gets himself a towel. He watches as Yahaba continues to eat Hanamaki-senpai alive. “And why is there an entire film crew here to shoot it?”

 

“According to Yahaba, he flew them all the way from Hollywood,” Iwaizumi-senpai supplies. “Don’t you recognize the director?” The director— Well, he does seem a little familiar. Isn’t he the one who made Star Wars? He’s such a famous director, and Yahaba talks to him like an uncle. “He did make the Star Wars movies.”

 

  _These goddamn rich people_.

 

“And another thing,” Kindaichi continues his rant, “why does this stupid script portray Akira as the setter? He’s a wing spiker like me.”

 

“I didn’t know you guys play volleyball too—”

 

“Tobio-chan, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa runs towards Kageyama while loosening his tie. “So how was I? Did you like my performance?”

 

“It was pretty awesome,” Kageyama stands from where he was sitting and offers to dry Oikawa’s chocolate-colored hair. “I was surprised you were able to get into character so easily. You were really believable, Oikawa-san.”

 

Oikawa blushes at Kageyama’s offer, but is thankful when he has to bend a little because his wet hair can cover his red, red cheeks.  “To be honest, it’s like I’ve discovered a darker side of myself. I’m starting to think this may be a good way to explore it.” He chuckles into the towel.

 

“Are you sure about that?” Kageyama’s question stops his chuckling (and blushing) and makes him look into Kageyama’s midnight-blue eyes. “Because I think you’re fine just the way you are right now, Oikawa- _senpai_.”

 

Time stops for Oikawa as he reflects upon what his precious Tobio-chan has just uttered. He stares blankly at Kageyama, who cocks his pretty little head to the side in curiosity. He doesn’t feel his cheeks go red again. The only thing he consciously does is avert his gaze from this beautiful creature in front of him.

 

“Y-You do?” He takes the towel from Kageyama and tries to cover his reddening and warming cheeks with it. “If you say so, Tobio-chan.”

 

 _If he really gets in touch with his darker side, he’ll be more troublesome than he already is_.

 

“Hey Kageyama,” Yahaba calls from their right. “You’re back on!”

 

“Coming, Yahaba-san!”

 

“Over here,” Yahaba waves him over to a spot at the back of a school building. With Yahaba are two furious-looking students of Aoba Johsai, Sakusa and Kiryu. “These two gentlemen with me,” Yahaba points to them respectfully, “are Sakusa-senpai and Kiryu-senpai. They are going to appear in our film as well, Kageyama.”

 

“I didn’t know we’d be appearing in a film,” Sakusa admits.

 

“What the hell are you talking about, _kouhai_?” Kiryu begrudgingly asks.

 

“—after all, we’re gonna need some tough-looking guys for the film’s climax,” he continues to expound on the film’s story. “That’s when all of the club members come together to fight against the real villains of their school. According to the script [I’ve made], these two are from wealthy families that got their money from being part of the _yakuza_. Isn’t it a brilliant casting choice?”

 

“What the hell is with you,” Kiryu comments.

 

“Whatever my father has nothing to do with me, please get your information right,” Sakusa scoffs.

 

“Back the fuck up a little, Yahaba-san,” Kageyama tries to calm Yahaba’s enthusiasm. He seems to be really excited about this made-up film, but his excitement is getting a bit far.

 

“Kiryu-senpai, you position yourself over here,” Yahaba pulls on Kiryu, despite his resistance, and places him—but he breaks free of Yahaba’s grasp.

 

“You think you can push me around, doing whatever you damn well please? You don’t even know me, _kouhai_ ,” he says as he forcefully pushes Yahaba away from him.

 

However, Kiryu-senpai pushed him a little bit too strong.

 

Yahaba hits the idly standing filming materials and they almost fall on him—

 

“Whoa, ah, shit—”

 

—except Kageyama was already there to take the fall.

 

Yahaba opens his eyes to scan his current situation. He was also assessing the damage brought to him by the hit and the fall, but he sees that Kageyama is shouldering everything.

 

“Fuck, uh, Y-Yahaba-san—are you alright?” Kageyama says as he clutches on his face. He falls to the ground.

 

“Kageyama, Kageyama,” Yahaba hurriedly assess Kageyama’s condition, but Kageyama is more concerned about Yahaba’s more than his. “Speak to me, are you okay?”

 

“T-That _senpai_ was right, Y-Yahaba-san,” Kageyama twitches in pain as he explains. “You can’t just do this. If you judge people by their appearance, you’re stereotyping them and you’ll never gonna see the person inside.”

 

“Kageyama, uhm. I don’t… Understand?”

 

“Tobio-chan, what happened? I heard a crash—” Oikawa comes running towards where he knew Kageyama went. Upon his call, Kageyama lifted his head. Oikawa sees that Kageyama was somewhat in pain, because he was _crying_.

 

Kageyama was crying.

 

 _His_ Tobio-chan was crying.

 

Oikawa doesn’t know why, but the details don’t matter right now.

 

There’s hell to pay.

 

No one gets to make Kageyama Tobio cry.

 

No one.

 

Oikawa sees _red_.

 

He runs towards Kiryu, and he lifts them by their uniform collars. He glares at them like a madman as he accuses, “so who the fuck started this?”

 

“Stop it, Oikawa, it’s not what you think,” Sakusa’s voice takes Oikawa’s attention off Kiryu and to Sakusa. “That gray-haired _kouhai_ started it all. He’s giving us a hard time by making us take part in this film he was blabbing about.”

 

In Oikawa’s peripheral view, he notices Tobio-chan stand up slowly. He wobbles a little, so he has to lean by the wall. He runs towards his cherished _kouhai_ to assist him. “It wasn’t their fault, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama begins. Oikawa releases Kiryu from his death grip. “They were provoked.”

 

Kageyama’s hand was on his eyes, to dry his eyes, maybe? Oikawa doesn’t care. Oikawa cups Kageyama’s face and looks deep into his midnight-blue eyes. “Tobio-chan, are you okay? Does anywhere hurt? Tell me, please.”

 

“Yeah,” Kageyama murmurs as he lifts his contact lens with a finger, “my contact kinda fell off.”

 

“Y-Your— Contact?”

 

Oikawa feels a little bit stupid right now.

 

“Yeah, it must have slipped out when I had to rush to save Yahaba-san,” he chuckles.

 

Oikawa laughs at Kageyama’s blunder. Seeing Tobio-chan be back in his normal self gives off a little bit of sunshine to Oikawa’s life. “I see how it is. You’re able to cry without the use of eyedrops! You’re a fully-fledged host now, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa excitedly announces.

 

“Y-You— Please tell me you got that, cameraman!” Yahaba shrieks. The cameraman affirms with thumbs up. “All of that happened just because Kageyama’s contact fell off—what an ideal final scene! All it needs now is a moving narration by my Hajime—”

 

A rock _accidentally_ hits the camera.

 

The noise takes everyone out of their reverie. The cameraman who was in charge of the smashed camera, screamed like hell. Iwaizumi was standing beside the camera, holding the very rock that _accidentally_ hit the lens.

 

“Is something wrong, Iwaizumi-san?”

 

“Really sorry about this, but this shit can’t continue anymore,” Iwaizumi opens. “I can’t allow there be a record of a club member being involved in violence. You’ve caused quite enough already, Yahaba- _kun_. Please stop being such a pest.”

 

“A-A pest…” He trembles before his beloved Iwaizumi. “But you’re supposed to tell me not to worry. You’re supposed to be kind and affectionate towards me!” He tries to control his tears from falling, but he fails. “Why are you acting so differently?”

 

“Because he’s not Hirata Yuuya,” Oikawa says behind Yahaba.

 

Yahaba turns to face Oikawa, who was assisting Kageyama to stand. He falls to the ground as he clutches his chest in defeat. He notices a pair of shoes before him.

 

It was Kageyama.

 

“Does it really matter? Who cares if Iwaizumi-san is different from what you expected? Take a good look at the person inside to know him little by little. It’s more fun that way, y’know?”

 

\--

 

“ _Long time no see, Yahaba,_ ” Hirata Yuuya says from the screen. “ _Why are you so down? Come on, please smile for me. Today’s going to be beautiful. After all, today, you’ve learned a very important lesson that will help you live happily ever after. I’m so glad that you finally understand. I think you’re ready to move on to the next level, Yahaba._ ”

 

\--

 

At exactly 3:04 in the afternoon, the regular session of the Aoba Johsai High School Host Club begins.

 

“Good afternoon, dear guests, why don’t you come in?” Oikawa greets from the host club’s lush living room set.

 

A guest eagerly shares, “I bought a DVD of that film you made!”

 

Another says so.

 

Another. And another.

 

Everyone bought it.

 

“Y-You did?” Oikawa says, surprised.

 

“That scene in the rain was just phenomenal!”

 

“I’m in love with The Lonely Prince!”

 

“The loving relationship between Kunimi and Kindaichi was so sweet!”

 

The guests, for the first time since Chapter One, has ignored the hosts of the Aoba Johsai Host Club just to discuss the club’s blockbuster movie.

 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa warningly calls.

 

“I may have smashed the shit outta that camera, but it still finished taking everything, but I cut that violent scene. It can’t be helped, Trashykawa. That Hollywood film crew did a good job.”

 

“So is this what you meant by interesting, Iwaizumi-san,” Kunimi and Kindaichi says beside Oikawa.

 

“Sales are going well, to be honest,” Matsukawa meddles in. “It’s best to have as much money as we can, you know.”

 

_Just when did Matsukawa-senpai start calculating everything?_

 

“Good day everyone,” Yahaba greets as he approaches.

 

“Yahaba? I thought you’ve gone back to France,” Oikawa admits.

 

“I can’t believe I didn’t realize this sooner. It was so chivalrous of you to risk your life to protect me, Kageyama. I can feel the love when you lectured me about people.” Yahaba moves closer towards Kageyama and takes his hand in his. “When you said it was fun to know people little by little, you were talking about me, weren’t you?” Oikawa trembles in fury. _How dare this man touch my Tobio-chan—_ “Come on, Kageyama, let’s go to my place and play some games. We can do a lot of stuff where you can know me better.”

 

“Hey, Iwaizumi-san,” Kunimi calls.

 

“You okay with that?” Kindaichi follows.

 

“Why wouldn’t I be? Everthing he said was true.”

 

“NO IT ISN’T!” Oikawa shrieks in rage.

 

“I thought you wanted Kageyama to have other friends, Shittykawa.”

 

“WELL YEAH, BUT NOT A FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!” He angrily says as he chases after Kageyama. “Wait! Don’t take Tobio-chan from me!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Host Grand King's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> お誕生日おめでとう及川徹！

_Operation_ _大王様の誕生日_ _2016 (Hanamaki Takahiro, Iwaizumi Hajime and 3 more people)_

_iwaizumih04: guys shittykawa’s birthday is tomorrow_

_mattsunsayshello: Oh yeah, it is. Got any plans?_

_hanamakki: me! me! me!_

_kunimi_akira06: please go first, Hanamaki-san._

_hanamakki: y’all know oikawa’s been really into kageyama since chapter one, right_

_hanamakki: and he’s so into commoner things lately_

_hanamakki: so i thought it’s best to try and immerse ourselves into commoner activities too_

_kindaichiyuu: Wow, Hanamaki-san, I didn’t know you observe that much!_

_hanamakki: shut up, kindaichi_

_iwaizumih04: so it’s not just me who noticed that trashykawa’s been acting lovesick for a while, yeah, takahiro, we can go through with your plan. what else?_

_hanamakki: uhhm_

_mattsunsayshello: I figure that we will need a distraction. Kunimi, Kindaichi?_

_kindaichiyuu: GOTCHA._

_kunimi_akira06: consider it done, senpai._

\--

 

Ah, another day at Aoba Johsai High School Host Club. Thankfully, there is no change in location this time. Thankfully, because Oikawa Tooru’s mind is distracted.

 

Here’s why.

 

“Kunimi, Kindaichi!” Oikawa’s voice was booming on his way towards the first year pair as he arrived in his host club kingdom. “When I gave you control over the club’s website, I did so on one condition!” He shouted angrily. “To take it seriously!

 

“We take our job very seriously, Oikawa-san,” Kunimi replies coolly.

 

“In fact, we worked on it last night until dawn,” Kindaichi adds.

 

Oikawa rushes towards Matsukawa’s table and grabs his laptop. Within seconds, the screen shows the club’s website— “Is this what you worked so hard for last night to create?!” –the club’s website was littered with Kageyama’s naked photos with backgrounds of red roses. He was glaring at the camera, but it didn’t seem to faze the photographer. As Oikawa religiously stares at Kageyama’s photos, he freezes in appreciation.

 

“To be honest, Kageyama-kun, you look great!” Hanamaki-senpai praises.

 

As if on cue, their customers herd around the said laptop and started gushing over a naked Kageyama. Meanwhile, the star of the photos is very much frozen by Oikawa’s side, trying to get a hold of the obviously uncontrollable situation.

 

“Tell me when,” Oikawa orders. “WHEN DID YOU TAKE NAKED PICTURES OF TOBIO-CHAN?” He booms. In Oikawa’s imagination, the photo shoot was held in a dark room, with a spotlight directly on a blanket-covered Kageyama. _“Yes, that pose is perfect, Kageyama,” Oikawa imagines Kindaichi saying.”Once we’re done with this shoot, you can have all the fancy tuna you want.”_ _“Yeah, and your expression is beautiful,” Kunimi in Oikawa’s imagination says._ He also imagines Kageyama smiling mischievously as he imagines all the fancy tuna he can get. “You bribed him, didn’t you?”

 

“You’re obviously imagining things, Oikawa-san,” Kindaichi states.

 

“It’s also obvious that it’s Photoshopped,” Kunimi follows.

 

“It was?” Oikawa asks. “Just where did you get base photos for that?”

 

“We’ve got some awesome Photoshopping skills, don’t we?” Kindaichi asks.

 

“Uh—” Kunimi turns to Kindaichi, who just nods. “Kageyama runs a blog for his dad, and also has a side blog of his own, isn’t that right, Matsukawa-san?”

 

As if on cue, Matsukawa appears behind them. “Indeed. You see, Kageyama-san is quite the news in the anime community.”

 

Oikawa’s eyes began to shine in interest. “Oh, really?”

 

“Yes, really,” Matsukawa confirms, “didn’t I tell you he’s—”

 

“I really can’t wait to meet Tobio-chan’s dad!” Oikawa says in excitement. He then turns to Kunimi and Kindaichi. “You guys are both idiots. That’s a waste of skills; have you no shame?” Then he flops down the floor on his knees, showing various kinds of photo books, ranging from Kise Ryouta’s to Kuroba Mario’s. “But if you’re gonna do it anyway, can you Photoshop him into this idol photo book?”

 

“Please stop asking ridiculous things, Oikawa-san,” Kunimi denies.

 

“Why don’t you just ask him if he’d wear something like those?” Kindaichi suggests.

 

“I never thought to ask…” Oikawa stops in his tracks and slowly moves his gaze towards Kageyama. He slowly appears beside the frozen Kageyama in a corner, and lifts a formal, three piece suit. “What do you think about this, my dear Tobio-chan?”

 

“What the hell, Oikawa, do you have that in your bag?” Iwaizumi angrily inquires.

 

Hearing Iwaizumi’s voice snaps Kageyama from his reverie. He immediately turns to glare at Oikawa, and Oikawa is startled—he knows that glare. _Okay, time to step away…_

 

“Guys, cut it the fuck out,” Kageyama pleads weakly as he regains consciousness after freezing for a bit. “No more making weird pictures, okay. Just what do you guys take me for, huh?”

 

“I thought it was obvious,” Kunimi says.

 

“You’re our toy, Kageyama,” Kindaichi says.

 

“M’not anyone’s fucking toy,” Kageyama irritably mumbles.

 

“Oh,” a voice is heard from a weird-looking door from the other side of the music room. “You want a toy?” This gets the attention of the freshman trio. “If you like toys, come and visit my black magic club.” The trio just looks mercilessly at the odd person. “We’ve opened a marketplace that boasts black magic items from across the world. If you visit right now, I’ll even throw in a free cursed doll,” he shows his evil-looking cat hand doll. “You can have Lev here for free.”

 

“Why is he talking to us from a weird-ass door?” Kageyama wonders.

 

“Has that door always been there?” Kindaichi asks curiously.

 

“Kuroo likes to hide; he doesn’t care about brightly lit places,” Matsukawa-senpai adds in.

 

Oikawa slowly moves behind Kageyama. “Don’t get involved with that guy, Tobio-chan,” he warns.

 

“Jesus fuck, Oikawa-san!” Kageyama interjects.

 

“If you do, you end up cursed,” Oikawa continues.

 

“Do you have any basis for that?”

 

“Yeah, it happened during final exams last school year. I’m getting goose bumps just by reminiscing,” Oikawa starts his story. “I was walking towards my next exam that day. There I was, greeting each and every person a good morning, when I accidentally stepped on something soft. When I lifted my foot, it was there. I accidentally stepped on Kuroo’s cursed doll Lev.” He shakes in place. “After that incident, I proceeded to take my next exam, but the whole test was written in a strange language! I looked to others for help, but then I realized I knew none of them! I was all alone in a different dimension, Tobio-chan!” He wails.

 

“Jesus,” Hanamaki-senpai comments.

 

“Fuck, Oikawa-san, that really happened to you?” Kageyama asks.

 

“Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi scoffs. “That only happened to you because you were so scared of exams that you walked in a beginner Greek class and took their exams. God, why am I friends with a dumbass.”

 

“No, Iwa-chan, it was a curse!” Oikawa insists. “I know because three days later I woke up with my legs feeling heavier than usual! Just how would you explain that!”

 

“Your legs were heavy because you played volleyball that day, Oikawa,” Matsukawa supplies. “I was with you, remember?”

 

“You shouldn’t underestimate the dark powers of Lev, gentlemen,” Kuroo slithers from the door and towards the senior quartet. He is wearing a black cloak that covers him from head to toe. “All you have to do is write the name of someone you hate on its back, and that person will certainly come face to face with misfortune.”

 

“Wow, he’s really dark,” Kindaichi comments.

 

“Yeah,” Kunimi agrees, “in more ways than one.”

 

“I suppose he hates bright light,” Kindaichi lifts a flashlight in his hand, “I wonder what he’ll think of this.” He immediately directs the light to Kuroo, who screeches at the top of his lungs as he runs towards his dark door.

 

“How on earth could you do such a thing?!” Oikawa reprimands as Kunimi and Kindaichi walk away. “Obviously, you two don’t know the true terror of black magic! Huh—” He watches his freshmen members sit on a lush couch by the window and talk to themselves. He crouches in a corner again. “My dignity as the club’s leader is being ignored.”

 

Kageyama groans. He’s so done. So done. _But what the fuck, it’s just chapter five._

 

“Hey, Kageyama,” Kunimi calls.

 

“We’ve got a favour to ask you,” Kindaichi follows. Kageyama turns to them and asks what they want. Oikawa’s ears figuratively enlarge to be able to hear the freshmen’s request from his Tobio-chan. “The next time we get a day off, can we come over to your place to hang out?”

 

“No,” Kageyama dismissively replies.

 

“Aw, come on, we’re curious where you live!” Kindaichi says.

 

“No fuckin’ way.”

 

“Please?” Kunimi says.

 

“I said no.”

 

“No matter how much we plead?” Kunimi asks.

 

“No.”

 

“I, too, have been thinking that it’s about time I pay my respects to my beloved Tobio-chan’s family, especially his dad,” Oikawa announces as he smiles widely.

 

“No way in hell, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama replies with a straight face.

 

“But Tobio-chan—” Kageyama sends him a glare, and Oikawa proceeds to sulk in his favourite corner.

 

Kindaichi pouts at Kageyama’s stubbornness. “Damn it, Akira, it’s your fault why Kageyama won’t let us visit him,” he accuses.

 

“I don’t see anything wrong with me. I’m honest, I speak my mind and I don’t hold back. It’s sneaky people like you who are the troublemakers. It must’ve been you,” Kunimi counters.

 

“Don’t turn this on me, _Akira_. After all, I’m the one who always goes along with your crazy, selfish games.”

 

“I may suggest them, but you’re the one who _really_ gets into them, _Yuutarou_. If you hate it so much, why don’t you just stop?”

 

“Because I’d hate to see you make an ass of yourself in front of everyone. It was your idea to call Kageyama our toy.”

 

“You’ve got it all wrong, Yuutarou. God, you’re such an idiot.”

 

“Who are you calling an idiot? You’re the one who sucks at math.”

 

“Oh, yeah? Well, you’re failing your fucking foreign language classes!”

 

Matsukawa-senpai, in the midst of all the shouting, just religiously observes the scene in front of him and takes notes.

 

“The way you part your hair is definitely—”

 

“Pigsy!”

 

“Sicko!”

 

“YOUR MOM ALWAYS WEARS TOO MUCH MAKE UP!” They shout in unison. Crackles of lightning and thunder can be heard inside the third floor music room. “THAT’S IT. WE’RE OVER!”

 

\--

 

At lunch, Kageyama goes to the dining hall with Kunimi and Kindaichi. The raven was already sitting at their table, while the pair is queuing. He can’t help but overhear their dilemma.

 

“I’ll have the _katsudon_ ,” they say in unison. Their eyes meet. “No—give me the _yakisoba bread_ and the 4-piece _takoyaki_. Goddamn it, I’ll take the _donburi_ and _tamago sushi_.”

 

“My god, Kindaichi, leave me alone,” Kunimi orders.

 

“You shut up, Kunimi,” Kindaichi growls.

 

“Fuck, that’s amazing, they order the same thing each and every time,” Kageyama notes.

 

“I was wondering what the fuss is about,” Oikawa says as he, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki enter the dining hall. “I can’t believe you guys are fighting. You are a disgrace to the host club.”

 

“I’m gonna cut this short before it worsens. You’re both to blame for this fight,” Hanamaki interrupts the growls and shouts. He produces a large strawberry cream puff with a big strawberry on top of it from nowhere and presents it to Kunimi and Kindaichi. “Kunimi, Kindaichi, I want you to make up and get handsy on this strawberry cream puff, ‘kay?” He slowly ponders at the big strawberry. “But I want a piece too, so I think we’ll go thirdsies on this one. We’re not gonna be able to split this cute strawberry, though. What should we do?” He glares at the strawberry, as if it will provide the solution for his momentary problem. “Perhaps I should just take it.”

 

Matsukawa comes and collects the meddling Hanamaki away from the arguing freshman pair. “You _are_ making it worse, Takahiro. Leave ‘em alone.”

 

“Oh, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa doesn’t immediately notice that he was near the Triple K’s table. When he does, he looks fondly at his Tobio-chan, who is silently waiting for his classmates to be done quarrelling over lunch. His imaginary dog tail appears from behind. “I didn’t expect to run into you in the dining hall!”

 

“We are supposed to eat together. I always bring a _bento_ with me, so I needn’t had to fall in line,” Kageyama explains.

 

“A _bento_?” Oikawa’s mouth waters at the thought of his precious Tobio-chan preparing a _bento_ for him. “ _Here, darling, your bento,” imaginary Tobio-chan says, “I hope you won’t get too embarrassed with this, because I decided to make it heart-shaped. I love you, Oikawa-san.”_ Oikawa stares back at Kageyama’s homemade _bento_ , and declares, “I don’t care if it’s heart-shaped, I will eat it!”

 

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about, Trashykawa, it’s obvious your fantasies are way outta this world, Jesus,” Iwaizumi says as he finishes ordering his preferred lunch.

 

“Kageyama, how about you sit here with me?” Kindaichi points to the empty seat beside him. Kageyama agrees. “So what’s that? What did you bring for lunch?”

 

“Yesterday’s leftovers,” Kageyama shares. “And a rolled omelette.”

 

“You wanna switch with me?” Kindaichi offers, because apparently, he had ordered something he never tried before because he didn’t want to have the same lunch as Kunimi. Kageyama agrees again and proceeds to give Kindaichi his _bento_.

 

 _This lunch is really something else_ , Kageyama notes in his head as he observes the various dishes on Kindaichi’s order _, I’ve never tried anything like this._ He takes a spoonful of whatever this is and his face light up in delight. _Oh my god, this is really, really delicious!_

 

Everyone in the host club watches as Kageyama takes another spoonful.

 

It’s as if time stopped just to freeze Kageyama’s reaction.

 

They cry in celebration.

 

 _It’s delicious, isn’t it, Tobio-chan,_ Oikawa mentally says, _I want you to eat like that every day!_ He runs off to get his lunch as well, and heads towards the freshmen’s table. “Well done, Kindaichi. As a reward, I want to trade my lunch with Tobio-chan’s _bento_.”

 

“No, Oikawa-san,” Kindaichi replies.

 

“Come on, Kindaichi, trade with me,” Oikawa pleads.

 

“Hey, Kageyama, is that any good?” Kunimi sits on the other side of Kageyama. “How about you have a taste of mine?” He grabs Kageyama’s jaw and offers a spoonful. “Say ah.”

 

But instead of Kageyama having a taste, Kindaichi wraps his mouth around Kunimi’s spoon and eats whatever’s on it. “Quit butting in, Akira, get lost.”

 

In Kunimi’s irritation, he throws his bowl of mushroom soup towards Kindaichi, but it splashes over Oikawa’s face because Kindaichi grabbed the Grand King’s necktie to place Oikawa in front of him.

 

And the throwing of dining ware commenced; even Oikawa was thrown at the end of the hall.

 

“I think I’m just gonna eat in the club room,” Kageyama says as he silently leaves the scene.

 

Thankfully, the club room was empty, save for Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Kageyama. Totally being sarcastic there. Matsukawa-senpai was busy fiddling with his calculator, Hanamaki-senpai was busy playing with Inu-chan, Iwaizumi-senpai was just sitting there with his arms crossed, and Oikawa loudly sipping his tea in despair; all the while Kageyama eats his _bento_ religiously.

 

“Looking at the numbers, if this situation isn’t resolved, we’re gonna have to stop offering Kunimi and Kindaichi’s pair package,” Matsukawa-senpai shares. “We’re down to a pair, after all. Oh, yeah, Kageyama—there’s no need for you to feel responsible, even if it was because of you that they’re fighting.”

 

“Gee thanks, Matsukawa-senpai,” Kageyama struggles to say in between spoonfuls. _Clearly, he blames me._

 

“It’s weird for Kunimi and Kindaichi to be fighting like this,” Hanamaki-senpai says as he pats Inu-chan on the head. “It’s never happened before.”

 

“Hmm,” Iwaizumi-senpai agrees.

 

“They never fought before?” Kageyama asks.

 

“I’ve known them since we were in pre-school. We weren’t in the same year so we didn’t really have the chance to talk but, I remember them always playing together. They are cousins, after all.”

 

_Cousins. Kunimi and Kindaichi? That’s something that he didn’t notice before._

 

“Yeah, that’s true, Makki, their mothers are siblings,” Oikawa follows. “I’ve only known them in middle school but, they definitely stood out.” Oikawa’s gaze lingers in the distance as he remembers his first time meeting Kunimi Akira and Kindaichi Yuutarou. “It was as if they kept everyone at a distance, except each other. Believe me; they were even more warped back then. When you stop thinking about it, maybe this fight is good for them. Maybe it means that the cousins are expanding their horizon.” Oikawa smiles into his tea cup. “We should leave them alone and let them work it out.”

 

_Who knows, maybe it is for the better. But if this is really their first fight, they probably need someone to tell them when it’s time to give in and call it quits. And if they never fought before, would they even know how to make up?_

 

\--

 

Later that day, an announcement was found on the door of the music room.

 

_The Aoba Johsai Host Club’s operation is temporarily unavailable. We will cater to your needs tomorrow. Please take care on your way to your club activities, my little lambs. – Oikawa Tooru_

 

Kunimi and Kindaichi’s loud and messy exchange of things as a method of their fight was getting to Oikawa’s skin. “Don’t you think that maybe it’s time for you to give up on all this fighting? It’s making my skin dry!” (He wouldn’t tell you that he saw a dry patch of skin by his elbow due to the stress he’s been experiencing because of the cousins.)

 

“Huh, what was that Oikawa-san? It’s making your skin dry? Well, it’s driving me insane!” Kindaichi shouts. “Truth is, Akira, I hate your guts and your expressionless face and your sarcasm!”

 

“You took the words outta my mouth, Yuutarou. In fact, I hate you so much,” he produces a well-known figure from inside his blazer, “I got this Lev doll from Kuroo-senpai!” Oikawa shivers in place. “I’m gonna write your name on his back! From this day forward, you will experience nothing but misfortune and sorrow.”

 

Oikawa screams as he tries not to piss his pants. Kageyama’s eyes darken in rage. The raven rushes to his classmates and punches them in the face. “Would you guys fucking stop?!” He takes Lev the cursed doll from Kunimi’s hands. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, don’t bring something like this into a petty fucking fight. I don’t fucking know what started this, but what’s really fucking sad is that you brought everyone else into this big fucking mess,” Kageyama says furiously. Kunimi and Kindaichi just look at Kageyama as he continues. “Now fucking apologize to each other. If you don’t make up right fucking now, I’ll never gonna let you come over to my house. Have I made myself fucking clear?”

 

Matsukawa-senpai whistles. “And Kageyama makes a record as the member with the most curses said.”

 

Kageyama suddenly recognizes a faint smile on his classmates’ lips.

 

“So, what you’re saying is, Kageyama,” Kunimi starts.

 

“If we make up now, we can come over to your place?” Kindaichi smugly says.

 

Kageyama feels a shiver down his spine as he turns to see the back of Lev the cursed doll. _Kidding!_ It said. He feels a vein pop. “You b-bastards—”

 

“Sorry, Yuu, I was just following our script,” Kunimi says.

 

“It’s okay, Akira, I forgive you,” Kindaichi relents.

 

“We had nothing else to do, Hanamaki-senpai,” Kindaichi replies.

 

“Besides, we really wanted to come over to Kageyama’s house,” Kunimi adds.

 

_They totally fucking fooled me._

 

“Cousins,” Oikawa draws a breath, “with too much time on their hands,” he receives mocking face, “are the devil.”

 

Hanamaki laughs out loud, while Matsukawa and Iwaizumi hold their chuckles. _Oh, Oikawa, if you only knew._

 

“Sooo,” Hanamaki drawls, “since Kunimi and Kindaichi have made up, I think it’s time for us to all have fun and do a little team building, what do you say?” He gives a look to Matsukawa.

 

“Takahiro is right, we need to reinforce this team because we have experienced a rift,” he concurs.

 

“What did you have in mind?” Iwaizumi asks.

 

“I know, I know!” Oikawa raises his hand and volunteers himself. “Can I have a pick, Iwa-chan?”

 

Iwaizumi shares a look with Hanamaki and Matsukawa. “Sure, Shittykawa.”

 

Oikawa’s eyes glint in the afternoon sun as he starts. “This weekend, I spent hours researching on modern commoner’s activities, and I’ve found out that commoners like going in _karaoke_ bars, just having good time with friends while enjoying unlimited songs and good food!”

 

Matsukawa smirks.

 

“Oh god no,” Kageyama grumbles. “We are not going to a _karaoke_ bar today, guys.”

 

“Why not, Kageyama?” Kindaichi asks.

 

“You have something against _karaoke_ , Kageyama?” Kunimi asks.

 

“N-No, it’s just that, you guys aren’t used to that and—”

 

“Oh fuck that, Kageyama,” Iwaizumi assures, “it’s fine.”

 

“Alright!” Oikawa stands from his Grand King© chair and announces, “men, we’re visiting a _karaoke_ bar tonight!”

 

\--

 

Kageyama scowls at the ground as he’s being dragged to the nearest _karaoke_ bar. He just wanted to finish his club activities today so he can go home early and start on his homework, then have dinner and play some volleyball alone. _God, meeting these host club guys is the worst thing that has ever happened to me_.

 

“Kageyama,” Iwaizumi whispers to him. “Is something wrong?”

 

Oikawa, the ever-energetic, leads the pack of Aoba Johsai students to a _karaoke_ bar that Matsukawa found on the internet. Kunimi and Kindaichi are right beside him, sarcastically answering and reacting to his musings. Hanamaki and Matsukawa are behind them, silently planning what’s going to happen once they reach their designated room. Iwaizumi is like the pack guardian, staying behind while overseeing everyone. Kageyama walks slower because he thinks he can get away, but Iwaizumi’s stares stop him from attempting.

 

Kageyama, startled, struggles to find a reply to his intimidating muscular _senpai_. “U-Uhm, I just thought I’ll be able to go home early today and—”

 

“Today is Tooru’s birthday.”

 

“W-What?” _I didn’t know that Oikawa-san’s birthday is today. He doesn’t even share that kind of information about him. Doesn’t he want to celebrate his birthday…?_

 

“I said, today is Tooru’s birthday,” Iwaizumi repeats. “So it’s going to make his day better if you lighten up and try to celebrate with him without making it so obvious. Can you do that?”

 

“W-Wh— Okay. For Oikawa-san,” Kageyama smiles a little.

 

“Now be a good boy and go to him. Start asking what his favourite songs are.” With that order, Kageyama pulls himself up and proceeds to run in front of the pack. Iwaizumi smiles to himself.

 

At Kageyama’s approach, Kunimi and Kindaichi go silent and pretend to discuss things with Hanamaki. Kageyama notices this, but simply shrugs it off. “Oikawa-san, what makes you so giddy today? It’s like you’re a ball of endless energy.”

 

Oikawa looks at Kageyama and gives him a bright smile. “Oh, it’s nothing, Tobio-chan, I’m just thankful for today—for every single day, to be exact.”

 

“Oh? What are you thankful for?” Kageyama replies as they enter through the door that will lead them to their room. Apparently, what Matsukawa-senpai found was a _karaoke_ bar and hotel in one.

 

Oikawa is the one who inserts the electronic key into the hole. At the door’s opening, Oikawa’s eyes grow wide with anticipation. The room was quite big, with a king-sized bed with off-white sheets. It also has a big space beside it, and the big space is already occupied by mattresses. Just directly in front of the bed was the wide-screen television. The _karaoke_ microphone with the control embedded in it and the menu of the food that is available for ordering are on top of a big coffee table.

 

“I’ve called beforehand and asked them to provide us with mattresses,” Matsukawa explains as he approaches the room’s telephone. “This _karaoke_ hotel is owned by one of my and Takahiro’s classmates, Yaku-kun.”

 

“You’re so awesome, Issei!” Hanamaki praises as he takes off towards the nearest mattress.

 

“Can we start ordering, Oikawa-san?” Kindaichi asks as he sits beside Hanamaki.

 

“What, your grumpy stomach can’t help it anymore, Yuu?” Kunimi teases as he flops besides his cousin.

 

“S-Shut up!”

 

“Yes, you may,” Oikawa permits. He looks at Kageyama, who was taking in everything inside the room.  “This, Tobio-chan,” Kageyama turns at the call of his name and Oikawa smiles fondly at his pack, “this is what I’m thankful for.”

 

Kageyama returns that smile. Or attempts to.

 

He goes silent at the attempt, but he reconsiders it because it looks like he didn’t fail because Oikawa laughs beside him as his chocolate-haired senpai grabs the menu and asks him what he wants. He goes silent at the view before him; Oikawa practically _beams_ as he considers each and every menu option there is and asks Kageyama if they’re good, Oikawa’s smiles and chuckles send Kageyama’s nerves into _overdrive_ as he processes them logically because there’s just no way Oikawa looks happy and content beside him, Oikawa’s hair doesn’t look bothered by the atmosphere outside because it still looks so silky soft and perfect, Oikawa doesn’t look tired by the fact that a fight just happened inside the organization he rules over, Oikawa still looks so perfect sitting there—

 

_Oikawa Tooru, why haven’t you told us it’s your birthday? Why are you trying to pretend that everything is fine? Why are you just smiling at everything that happens before your beautifully melancholic eyes? What are you trying to hide? Who are you? Is this the real you? How can I know if it’s real for you or not? Oikawa-san, I—_

 

Kageyama stops himself before he goes in too deep into literal wonderland, but he catches himself staring at Oikawa’s back—

 

“I want pizza,” Iwaizumi requests. “Kageyama, what do you want?”

 

Kageyama, startled once more at Iwaizumi’s question, isn’t sure what to reply. “I-Is there pork curry?”

 

Oikawa hears Kageyama’s request and answers it himself. “Why, for my dear Tobio-chan, there will be pork curry, if there isn’t any. Iwa-chan?”

 

Kageyama tries hard not to blush at Oikawa’s announcement, but he fails. How can anyone not feel like they’re being romanced when someone talks to them that way—

 

Iwaizumi notices Kageyama’s reddening face, so he immediately replies to Oikawa’s attention will be on Kageyama again. “There is pork curry on the bloody menu, Shittykawa.”

 

“Oh. There you go, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa says. “Tobio-chan, why are you red? Is it hot? Is the air conditioner not doing its job? Are you—”

 

Kageyama can feel himself sweating. “Y-Yes, Oikawa-san, I’m fine. Can we, uh, start the singing already? It’s what we came for, right. Let’s get it on.”

 

Oikawa is surprised by the change in Kageyama’s mood, but he pays it no mind. “Tobio-chan’s right! I’ll go first!” He grabs the microphone and pushes some buttons. “Okay, here I go~”

 

_Shalala, suteki ni Kiss_

_Shalala, sugao ni Kiss_

_Shalala, suteki ni Kiss_

_Shalala, sugao ni Kiss_

“Fuck no,” Iwaizumi protests, “Tooru—”

 

“It’s okay, Iwaizumi-senpai,” Kageyama stops Iwaizumi’s complaints, “if he wants to sing it, it’s fine.” He chuckles. “He actually sounds good.”

_Ashita wa tokubetsu Special Day_

_Ichinen ichido no Chance_

_Oh Darling, Oh Darling,_

_I love you._

_Daremoga ukarete Carnival_

_Kareshi no Heart wo itomete_

_Oh Baby, Oh Baby,_

_Love me do!_

_Amai amai koi no Chocolate_

_Anata ni agete mitemo_

_Medachi wa shinai kara_

_Watashi chotto saigo ni shuden de kimechau_

_Valentine Day Kiss_

_Valentine Day Kiss_

_Valentine Day Kiss_

_Ribbon o kakete_

 

“Okay, that’s enough,” Iwaizumi forcibly takes the microphone from Oikawa’s hands, “once you start, you won’t let us sing. Takahiro, have you chosen a song _yet_?”

 

“You do not rush art in this kind of forum, _Hajime_ —” He receives a cold glare from Iwaizumi. “—Yes, I have chosen, sir.” Iwaizumi gives him the microphone and he pushes on the numbers. The first few notes of the guitar makes Iwaizumi and Matsukawa groan.

 

_You’re insecure_

_Don’t know what for_

_You’re turning heads when you walk through the door_

_Don’t need make-up_

_To cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enough_

 

“Whoa,” Kageyama says, “Hanamaki-senpai is a _Directioner_?”

 

“Yes,” Matsukawa-senpai replies to his reaction, “he’s a _big-ass_ Directioner.”

 

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

He turns to Matsukawa.

 

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain’t hard to tell_

_You don’t know_

_Oh, oh_

_You don’t know you’re beautiful_

_If only you say what I can see_

_You’d understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I’m looking at you and I can’t believe_

_You don’t know_

_Oh, oh_

_You don’t know you’re beautiful_

_Oh, oh_

_That’s what makes you beautiful_

 

Hanamaki huffs in pride. “That,” he says, “was liberating, wasn’t it, Issei?” He winks.

Matsukawa smiles in return. “It was. Am I next?”

 

“Yeah, sure. I’m gonna wait outside with the food money,” Iwaizumi says as Hanamaki passes the microphone. Matsukawa enters some numbers and his jam starts.

 

_Kagayaita no ha kagami demo taiyou wo demo nakute kimi dato kizuita toki kara_

_Ano namidagumu kumo no zutto ue ni ha hohoemu tsuki Love Story mata hitotsu_

“First, Hanamaki-senpai is a Directioner,” Kunimi states, “then Matsukawa-senpai is a Japanese idol fan.”

 

“Great,” Kindaichi grumbles.

 

_Kizutsuitayume hakinou no kanata e_

_Sora ni hibike ai no uta_

_Omoide zutto zutto wasurenai sora futari ga hanarete ittemo_

_Konna sukina hito ni deau kisetsu nido to nai_

_Hikatte motto saikou no lady kitto sotto omoi todoku_

_Shinjiru koto ga subete love so sweet_

 

“You did good, Issei!” Hanamaki-senpai says as he pats Matsukawa-senpai on the back. Matsukawa-senpai simply replies with a smile. “Now, who’s next? Hmm. KINDAICHI!”

 

“W-what?”

 

“You’re next.”

 

Kindaichi nervously takes the microphone and searches the song book for his song. He chuckles to himself for a bit, then enters the numbers.

 

_I threw a wish in the well_

_Don’t ask me I’ll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell_

_And now you’re in my way_

_I trade my soul for a wish_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn’t looking for this_

_But now you’re in my way_

_Your stare was holding_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showing_

_Hot night, wind was blowing_

_Where you think you’re going baby?_

_Hey, I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_But here’s my number_

_So call me maybe_

_And all the other girls_

_Try to chase me_

_But here’s my number_

_So call me maybe_

 

After finishing the song, Kageyama’s eyes was glued to Kindaichi, Kunimi’s head was in between his legs, Hanamaki and Matsukawa were protecting each other’s ears, and Oikawa was looking at the ceiling.

 

It was the perfect moment for Iwaizumi to come back to the room. “Hey guys, here’s the foo— whoa, the fuck happened here?”

 

“Iwaizumi-senpai… Kindaichi… Carly… Mae… Jepsen…”

 

“Ah, fuck,” Iwaizumi looked towards a weakened Kageyama. “You heard his version of Call Me Maybe?”

 

“Iwa-chan, please ban Kindaichi from ever touching this microphone,” Oikawa pleads.

 

Iwaizumi, the pack’s facilitator, takes the microphone from Kindaichi, who reluctantly lets it go. “You can sing it over and over in your own space, Kindaichi.” He turns to Kunimi. “Have you picked yet? You and Kageyama can sing then we can dig in— What the hell, Takahiro, the cake comes after the main courses!”

 

“I got it, Iwaizumi-senpai,” Kunimi confirms while Iwaizumi is busy trying to pry the cake off from Hanamaki’s clutches. He can hear faint whispers of, “this cake is supposed to be for Tooru, Takahiro, you can have your own later,” but he doesn’t pay them mind. He enters the numbers of the song he wishes to sing, and at the start of the music, Oikawa shrieks.

 

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like I’m the king_

“Oh, Frozen! I totally love that movie because Elsa and Anna are so—”

 

Kageyama places a hand on Oikawa’s mouth. “No one asked for your opinion, Oikawa-san.”

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn’t keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

_Don’t let them in, don’t let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know_

_Well, now they know_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can’t hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don’t care what they’re going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered anyway_

 

 

Kunimi intentionally dedicates Let It Go to his cousin, who was still pouting at the loss of the microphone from his clutches. Kindaichi doesn’t do well with teasing, so he uncontrollably cries at the behest of his bantering cousin.

 

“You made your cousin cry, Kunimi, do something about that,” Iwaizumi takes the microphone again and gives it to Kageyama. “Your turn, kid. Got a song to dedicate to Shittykawa yet?”

 

Kageyama’s face burns hot at Iwaizumi’s question. “S-Somewhat, Iwaizumi-senpai.”

 

“Then go ahead and sing it, you know he’s been waiting for you to sing all night,” Iwaizumi says as he sends a look towards Oikawa, who was twitching in his seat.

 

Kageyama enters the numbers, and as the host club _senpais_ expected, he picked something that most Aoba Johsai students won’t pick. Kageyama tries to look anywhere but Oikawa, but Oikawa was sitting in the middle of the room, watching him unfailingly like a hawk.

 

_I don’t know where you’re going but do you got room for one more troubled soul?_

_I don’t know where I’m going but I don’t think I’m coming home_

_And I said I’ll check in tomorrow if I don’t wake up dead_

_This is the road to ruin and we’re starting at the end_

“I didn’t know that Tobio-chan was into Fall Out Boy,” Oikawa observes as he watches the _karaoke_ play.

 

“I didn’t know that Fall Out Boy was known here in Japan,” Hanamaki comments.

 

“I didn’t know I’d ever hear Kageyama sing,” Kindaichi says.

 

“I didn’t know I’d ever say that Kageyama doesn’t sound bad,” Kunimi notes.

 

“Yeah, you guys don’t know a lot of shit; shut up and let him sing,” Iwaizumi ends.

 

_Say yeah, let’s be alone together_

_We can stay young forever_

_Screaming from the top of your lungs, oh, oh_

_Say yeah, let’s be alone together_

_We can stay young forever_

_We’ll stay young, young, young_

_Cut me off, I lost my track_

_It’s not my fault I’m a maniac_

_It’s not funny anymore, no it’s not_

_My heart is like a stallion, they love it more when it’s broken_

_Do you wanna feel beautiful? Do you wanna, yeah_

_I’m outside the door, invite me in so we can go back and play pretend_

_I’m on deck, no I’m up next_

_Tonight I’m high as a private jet_

_‘Cause I don’t know where you’re going but do you got room for one more troubled soul?_

_I don’t care where I’m going but I don’t think I’m coming home_

_And I said I’ll check in tomorrow if I don’t wake up dead_

_This is the road to ruin and we’re starting at the end_

_Say yeah, let’s be alone together_

_We can stay young forever_

_Screaming at the top of your lungs, oh, oh_

_Say yeah, let’s be alone together_

_We can stay young forever_

_We’ll stay young, young, young_

“Uhm,” Kageyama concludes awkwardly. “I’d like that pork curry now, please.”

 

“Tobio-chan!” Oikawa stands up from his seat and proceeds to hug Kageyama tightly. He whispers, “I didn’t know you have so much hidden inside.”

 

“Uhh, Oikawa-san, I think you’re—”

 

“Sure, Tobio-chan,” Kageyama can hear a faint smile on Oikawa’s lips, “ _let’s be alone together_.”

 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa smirk at each for that obvious triumph; Iwaizumi smiles a little; Kunimi and Kindaichi clasp hands. _It seems Operation OiKage is on its way to fruition._

“W-Whatever,” Kageyama dismisses. “Pork curry, one pork curry, please.”

 

Iwaizumi gently pats Kageyama’s back and hands him his pork curry bowl. “Here you go, kid. Don’t be so nervous, it’s just Shittykawa’s everyday flirting.” Then his voice drops an octave, “but you of all people know that he doesn’t joke about feelings, don’t you?”

 

Kageyama grips his pork curry bowl harder. He just nods.

 

Iwaizumi continues on distributing each member’s chosen dish; while he ordered a large pizza which Kunimi and Kindaichi volunteered to share with him, Matsukawa ordered a _tantanmen_ _ramen_ and a serving of _gyoza_ and Hanamaki ordered a _tonkatsu_. Oikawa refused to order anything, “ _I’d just have a piece of whatever my dear Tobio-chan orders_ ,” he said.

 

Kageyama chose not to think about what Iwaizumi-senpai said to him. His stomach was getting grumpier by the minute, and if he didn’t put anything to calm it down, they’ll be hell pay to pay. He breathes through his pork curry bowl so that Oikawa wouldn’t have the chance to ask for some, but then he remembers the special occasion they’re secretly celebrating today.

 

“O-Oikawa-san?” He calls on his annoying _senpai_. Oikawa comes to his side and clicks his head to the side, silently asking what he needs. “You said you wanted to try my pork curry bowl, didn’t you?”

 

And Oikawa _grins_ at Kageyama’s offer. “Really, Tobio-chan? Mind if you feed me?” He opens his mouth. Kageyama rolls his eyes, evidently getting annoyed at his _senpai_ ’s love for display of affection _even though there is no affection to express and display in the first fucking place_ , but he still grabs a spoonful and shoots it into Oikawa’s waiting mouth. He doesn’t also fail at noting that Oikawa’s tongue was looking nice and supple, he stops himself before he goes to wonder what Oikawa’s tongue feels— _Nope, you’re not going there. You should’ve stopped. No, not going there. Stop, stupid fucking brain._ Oikawa cherishes and intently tries to savor each and every aspect of the curry. He eventually swallows, then takes Kageyama’s hand in his. “Thank you, Tobio-chan, that was delicious.”

 

Kageyama turns red.

 

“Ah.” Oikawa chuckles, “you’re not so strong against my advances anymore, Tobio-chan. Can it be that you’re—Ouch! That hurt, Iwa-chan!”

 

“Stop mooching off Kageyama’s food and have some of this pizza, I don’t think we can finish it all,” Iwaizumi interrupts. Oikawa just nods and proceeds to grab a slice.

 

Matsukawa stands and walks towards the television. “I think it’s time for us to watch a movie.” He takes the remote and checks each and every movie channel. Everyone just watches him. “There’s _The Purge_ , _A Walk to Remember_ , _The Ring, Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ and oh my god—we’ve got to watch _Assassination Classroom_. Please.”

 

Hanamaki’s eyes grow wide at the mention of the last movie title and giggles. “Ah. Yamada Ryousuke of _Hey! Say! Jump_ is there, that’s why Mattsun is frantic. Not to mention Ninomiya Kazunari of _Arashi_.”

 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki turn to Oikawa, asking for permission silently. Oikawa nods to his friends. “Whatever you want, Mattsun. But let’s watch a horror movie later, okay. If there’s still time before we sleep.”

 

Iwaizumi scoffs. “As if you can stand watching a horror film before you go to bed, _Usoikawa_. This is the last thing we’ll watch. It looks fun.”

 

It turns out, _Assassination Classroom_ is the live-action adaption of the manga and anime of the same name. It’s about a delinquent Class E and their adventure in order to kill their virtually invincible teacher. It does feature members of a Japanese idol groups _Hey! Say! Jump_ , Yamada Ryousuke, who plays the main character, and _Arashi_ , Ninomiya Kazunari, who plays the Class E’s octopus-looking teacher.

 

As the movie progresses, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa found a nice spot on the bed. Kunimi and Kindaichi was a little engrossed on the movie as Matsukawa is, so they stayed nearer to the screen. As for Oikawa and Kageyama, they were staying near the wall, leaning by it for back support.

 

A little after the middle part of the movie, Hanamaki and Kindaichi starts to fall asleep. Kageyama catches Matsukawa smiling fondly as he shifts the blanket to cover Hanamaki more. Kunimi kicks Kindaichi off to the ground, so he can sleep more comfortably. Iwaizumi tries to watch the movie closely, but is disturbed by the lack of order inside their room for the night. He picks up pieces of trash here and there, and deposits them into the bin. Matsukawa and Kunimi are the ones more engaged by the movie.

 

Oikawa stands and leaves for the door; when Kageyama tries to ask him where he’s going, he just smiled clumsily and said, “I just want some refreshing night air, Tobio-chan.” Kageyama can’t help but be bothered by Oikawa’s clumsy smile, so after a few minutes of letting Oikawa have some alone time, he follows his _senpai_ outside.

 

He doesn’t see Iwaizumi and Matsukawa smirk.

 

He opens and closes the door gently so as to not wake Hanamaki-senpai (who, when woken up suddenly, causes a bad tantrum that Matsukawa-senpai can’t even manage) and Kindaichi. He didn’t immediately find Oikawa outside their room; it took him a few minutes to find a balcony. Oikawa was leaning the ledge, looking down on the people.

 

Oikawa speaks without checking who came after him. “Iwa-chan, I want to be alo—” He finally turns around and sees Kageyama. “Oh, Tobio-chan. Didn’t see you there.”

 

Kageyama shifts nervously. He just heard that Oikawa wants to be alone, and yet he’s here, following his _annoying as fuck_ _senpai_ .  “I-I’m sorry, Oikawa-san, I’ll just leave—” He turns to do what he says, but he feels a hand wrap around his wrist.

 

Oikawa was looking down at the ground, whispering. “It’s okay—no, I think it’s better if you’re with me, Tobio-chan.” He looks up and meets Kageyama’s eyes. His eyes look sad, as if any moment now, Oikawa would kneel down and plead. “Please stay.”

 

“O-Okay.”

 

Oikawa still hasn’t let go of Kageyama’s hand. He leads them to the ledge that overlooks the night life. The silence between them persisted for while; Kageyama can feel himself shake in place. Oikawa just looks at the view. Kageyama finds himself wondering. _I hope you’d talk to me if it’s really better if I’m here with you, because I’m feeling useless as the minute passes. I hope you’d tell me why you want to be alone on your very birthday. I hope you’d tell me what makes you think that everything is so wrong. I hope you’d tell me what you really think, because I can’t read you—_

 

Oikawa, at long last, faces Kageyama. “My mom died today, Tobio-chan.”

 

“Uhm,” Kageyama isn’t sure if he heard the right words. _Oikawa’s mother died today? How? It’s his birthday. How…?_ “T-Today, Oikawa-san?”

 

“Yes,” he averts his gaze towards the night view again. “She died giving birth to me.”

 

**

 

_Seventeen Years Ago_

_Oikawa Azusa was crying happily when their family doctor told them that she’s pregnant again. She was crying happily when the good doctor told her and her husband about the news. She was crying happily when she told Takiko she was going to become an older sister._

_Oikawa Azusa was also crying happily when she finally pushed her long-awaited son from her body and gave birth to him. Her husband was right there beside her, holding her hand in support. Kousuke was sobbing sloppily because he, too, was happy that their love has blossomed into another beautiful child._

_“Kousuke,” she whispered into his ear, “his name is Tooru.”_

_“Tooru,” he repeats the name given by his beloved, “Oikawa Tooru. A fitting name for our son, Azusa.”_

_“Kousuke—”_

_The machines beside his wife’s bed were emitting a strange pattern of sounds. He knew they were bad; he was waiting for their doctor to come and tell him what was happening, but the doctor was too busy checking his wife’s vital signs. He mentioned that her heart was failing; how can her heart fail when she was as healthy as a horse while she was carrying Tooru? He made sure that she has the best resources for her pregnancy with their second child; so why was she—dying?_

_He was shouting, ordering the doctor to tell him what the hell is happening—but he was still too busy trying to do whatever it takes to stop Azusa’s heart from failing. He was eventually led outside of the room, where his daughter was patiently waiting as well._

_As he closed the door, he heard a loud beep._

_He knew what it meant._

_Takiko is just two years old, to early to lose a parent; Tooru has just been born—oh, his son. Where is his son? His daughter was holding onto his hand tightly as they were led back inside. His daughter, despite being a toddler, can already understand whatever you tell her. Azusa has raised her to be a clever young lady—_

_Azusa._

_Azusa is dead._

_The doctor confirmed it. Apparently, the labor has caused her heart to weaken. She was willing to fight for her life so she may spend with her children, but her body said enough._

_Takiko heard it with her own two ears, and instead of crying, she just held her father’s hand and asked what it meant when the doctor said her mother was not waking up. He tried to explain as hard as he could, and he saw Takiko’s eyes grow wide with fear._

_Then she turned her gaze to her newly born younger brother, who was in a crib. “He killed mother.”_

_And that’s when he knew that he’s going to fail as a father. His daughter believes that her brother killed their mother, and his son is going to grow up without a mother._

_He turned his gaze to his wife, who died crying, who died with a smile on her face._

 

Kageyama is speechless. It’s one thing to lose a parent, but it’s another thing to lose a parent after giving birth to you. It’s also another thing to blamed for your parent’s death. He can’t begin to imagine his _senpai_ ’s feelings.

 

**

 

“O-Oikawa-san, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have gone here—”

 

Oikawa gently smiles. “Iwa-chan always said that it’s better to talk about problems than to cage it all in. That’s what friends are for. Dad always said that mom would like me to happy. But y’know—” His voice shakes. “—I would have preferred if my mom was alive. Then she could have wished a lot of things for me. I will give everything just to have her back.” He tries to stop his tears from falling, but he ultimately fails. “I—”

 

Kageyama steps closer and pats Oikawa on the back as the other struggles for breath and words. “Breathe, Oikawa-san.”

 

“Tooru,” he says in between hiccups, “please call me Tooru, even just for my birthday, Tobio-chan. That’s the name my mother gave me.”

 

That is one request that Kageyama Tobio cannot refuse. “Tooru.” He moves even closer. “Please breathe slowly and deeply, Tooru.”

 

Oikawa continues to cry on Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama doesn’t mind that his uniform is now getting wet, wetter than that time he entered a pool of water to retrieve his school bag. Oikawa murmurs something to himself, but Kageyama can’t understand them. He also can’t believe that his overly enthusiastic and optimistic _senpai_ is now crying on his chest. Oikawa Tooru must have been through a lot.

 

He places his hand to cup Oikawa’s head and lets his fingers brush through his soft, chocolate brown hair. It is as soft as Kageyama anticipated—maybe even more. He notices the shift in Oikawa’s breathing pattern when he started combing through his hair like a cat.

 

Thankfully, he has calmed down.

 

Oikawa was about to lift his head up, perhaps to tell Kageyama he has his thanks, when the door opened, revealing—

 

“Issei, I found a nice spot where we can make out—oh, shit.”

 

Kageyama turned his head. The solace that Oikawa found in Kageyama was broken like a spear piercing through a shield. He didn’t even hear the tiniest scuffle from where Hanamaki-senpai, Matsukawa-senpai, Iwaizumi-senpai, Kunimi and Kindaichi were standing from. Kunimi was even holding a camera, while Kindaichi was holding a video _fucking_ recorder.

 

 _What a bunch of nosy dumbasses_.

 

“It seems Tooru and Kageyama seems to have gotten the first strike, Takahiro,” Matsukawa-senpai observes.

 

“Nice kill,” Iwaizumi-senpai comments blankly; a reply to whom, Kageyama wasn’t sure.

 

Kageyama couldn’t form the words.  He wanted to deny whatever they’re accusing him, and at the same time, he doesn’t seem to care; all he thinks about is Oikawa’s condition. He turns his head back to Oikawa and sees that Oikawa is sporting a blank face.

 

Oikawa. With a _blank_ face.

 

It doesn’t seem to mix well. Hell, it doesn’t look good on him.

 

“Oikawa-san, are you—”

 

Oikawa’s demeanor suddenly changes; he’s turned back to becoming an actual ray of sunshine _even at night_ , and Kageyama watches Oikawa disentangle himself from his arms.

 

Oikawa grins at the rest of the host club. “Why hello, my dear minions, thank you for asking, I am perfectly fi—”

 

Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa steps forward and announces, “we believe you, Tooru.”

 

Oikawa just smiles wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs sung by the members of the host club in this chapter are:
> 
> Oikawa: Valentine Kiss, Kokusho Sayuri  
> Hanamaki: What Makes You Beautiful, One Direction  
> Matsukawa: Love So Sweet, Arashi  
> Kindaichi: Call Me Maybe, Carly Rae Jepsen  
> Kunimi: Let It Go, Idina Menzel  
> Kageyama: Alone Together, Fall Out Boy


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm sorry there was no update for August. I was so busy with finding work that I made it my priority, and now my hard work has paid off. I am officially an employee of the Philippine Government, albeit being still under contract. It's a good start, though. So yeah, I'm sorry. Been working on this for a long fuckin' time, and I had a bit of a block when I was thinking about some details. I'm really sorry, okay. Thank you for being patient with this work. My beta has been a good help in trying to save my attention and motivation towards this work of fiction.
> 
> Please tell me what you think, okay. There's not much OiKage here compared to last chapter's, but I still hope you'd appreciate it somewhat. Also, please understand that since I am a working person now, updates will be slower than ever. I can't promise that there will always be an update monthly, and I'm sorry about that.
> 
> So there. Without further adieu, here's chapter 6.

A blond boy with an undercut and various piercings was walking towards the door to exit an unlit room when his teacher calls his name to catch up to him. “There you are, Terushima,” the teacher says “the rest of the club is assembled and ready to go. You should get to the gym now.”

 

“I’m sorry, sir,” the boy called Terushima replies, “but I’m quitting the volleyball club.”

 

Terushima doesn’t see the confusion on his teacher’s face. “What made you decide to quit all of a sudden? You’re almost team captain. Is it because of—”

 

“Getting to become team captain is going to take too long,” Terushima almost shouts back, “I don’t have that much time.”

 

He impatiently opens the door and leaves his teacher inside. He  hurries to the third floor of the High School building as he murmurs, “at the end of the North hallway.” He looks up at the room label, which says _Music Room_. He gives the big, beige doors a look over. “This is the place,” he says as he steels his resolve and opens the door.

 

When he opens the door, red rose petals fly from within and onto his face. In his surprise at the sight that welcomes him, he falls over to the floor. Arabian-clad boys are located in the middle of the room, and one is lounging in a divan in the middle.

 

“Welcome to the Aoba Johsai Host Club,” they greet in unison.

 

“Oh, it’s another boy,” Kindaichi says.

 

“What’s wrong, little boy,” Oikawa initiates, “did you come to my palace in search of something?”

 

“A-Are you the King of this place?” Terushima asks Oikawa as he stands up and balances himself. “Well, are you?”

 

“Come closer, lost boy,” Oikawa orders and Terushima follows. “What did you just call me?”

 

“I called you the King.”

 

“Ah, the King!” Oikawa exclaims. “Yes, I am the Grand King of the Aoba Johsai Host Club. Long live the Host Grand King.”

 

“Oh yeah, I have heard of you,” Terushima peruses his memory. “You’re Oikawa-senpai, the Grand King.  I’m a second year, Terushima Yuuji,” he introduces. His eyes widen and his posture becomes authoritative. “I want the Grand King to take me as an apprentice.”

 

Oikawa blushes at the concept of having an apprentice, but the others just roll their eyes.

 

\--

 

It’s as if time passes faster in Aoba Johsai, because it’s already time for club activities.

 

“Oikawa, I heard you have an apprentice?” Oikawa’s guest asks.

 

“Yes,” the Grand King confirms. “He’s a second year student. I like the fire in his eyes; they remind me of you.” He cups his guest’s face and closes in. “When I look into your eyes, my heart starts pounding. Suddenly, I feel no different from a lovesick boy.”

 

Just an arm away, Terushima watches Oikawa entertain his guest like a hawk ready to pounce on its prey.

 

“Isn’t it weird for him to have Terushima-san observe him _that_ close?” Kageyama mumbles. He also sees a smirk from Matsukawa-senpai.

 

“Y’know Kageyama,” he starts, “there is a theory that people are considered more beautiful the closer they are viewed. Oikawa seems to live by that theory. Just leave ‘em alone.”

 

“Hmm,” the raven doubtfully replies.

 

“You naughty girl, you’ve drawn me to the forbidden fruit,” Oikawa lovingly says as he takes his guest’s hand in his. “Dearest, you’re the mermaid who’s brought light to my lonely sea. My mermaid princess.”

 

“I remind you… Of a mermaid?” The guest replies.

 

“You look more like the carp who lives in my pond at home,” Terushima suddenly blurts out and Oikawa freezes in his chair. “I’d never give false compliments like that.”

 

The guest is apparently sensitive enough to take Terushima’s tactlessness to heart, and Oikawa moves to do damage control. “It’s just his opinion; I wouldn’t say you look like a carp, and even if you did, you’d be the most beautiful carp there is.”

 

“So I am a carp!” The guest screeches as she runs off. “Oikawa, you’re an idiot!”

 

“Wait, my mermaid princess!” Oikawa calls after her.

 

“Damn, what a cry baby,” Terushima mumbles.

 

Oikawa tries his hardest not to hit his damn blunt dickhead apprentice.

 

“So how’s it going, Oikawa-san,” Kunimi asks as he and Kindaichi appear beside Oikawa to make fun of him.

 

“You’ve got an adorable apprentice right there, huh,” Kindaichi adds. “Wouldn’t you be glad to have an apprentice like Oikawa-san, or maybe a little brother, Akira?” Kindaichi attracts the attention of the guests with his question directed at Kunimi. He holds his partner close as they look into each other’s eyes.

 

“Don’t be silly, Yuutarou; I could search all over the globe, and I wouldn’t find someone as adorable as you, apprentice or no,” Kunimi affectionately replies.

 

“Jesus fuck, you’re the resident homos,” Terushima clutches at his necktie. “Not to mention you’re fucking cousins! Isn’t this inceptuous?”

 

“I think the word you’re looking for is ‘incestuous’, Terushima,” Oikawa helps.

 

“Heeey Yuuji,” Hanamaki-senpai drawls the invitation as he hugs Terushima from behind, “do you want to have some puffs with me? We’ve got three kinds today; chocolate, strawberry and lime.”

 

“What the hell, back off,” Terushima pushes Hanamaki to the floor. “Are you sure you’re a third year? ‘Cause you sure don’t act like one.”

 

“Something wrong here, Hanamaki?” Iwaizumi approaches the scene from behind. He makes a large enough shadow to cover both Terushima and Hanamaki.

 

“Uhh—” Terushima looks at Iwaizumi from head to toe. “It’s not fair, you shouldn’t have a cold-blooded friend like him!” He backs away from the pair slowly until he accidentally hits Kageyama, who was carrying a tray of tea.

 

“Are you alright, Terushima-senpai?” Kageyama asks. Terushima looks at him like he’s also expecting another surprise. “I know it takes time to get used to all the weirdoes here. It took me awhile to get adjusted to the crazy. Don’t freak out.”

 

“Are you homo too?” Terushima looks intently at Kageyama too. “Or do you have some dirty little secrets, Kageyama? _Oh._ This is your dirty little secret.”

 

Everyone freezes. _Oh no_.

 

“H-Hey, that’s enough,” Oikawa runs to stop his apprentice’s mouth from spouting any more nonsense.  “I think Terushima should take care of the tea for us, don’t you think?”

 

“Y’know, Kageyama, you look extra hetero today,” Kindaichi chuckles nervously.

 

“Listen to Oikawa-san and let Terushima-san handle the tea,” Kunimi commands. “It’s part of his training.”

 

Terushima takes Oikawa’s hand off his mouth and continues to observe Kageyama.

 

 _This guy looks smarter than he looks_ , Oikawa thinks.

 

“Hetero or homo, I don’t give a shit, whatever,” Kageyama scoffs. He slowly hands the tray to his junior _senpai_. “Take care of this tea set, please, Terushima-senpai, it’s a little heavy—”

 

As Terushima wraps his fingers around the handle, he lets go and the tea set breaks into tiny little pieces. “Oops. I think that’s gotta be your fault, ‘cause you made me take it.”

 

“What the fuck did you just say—”

 

“Kageyama,” Matsukawa-senpai appears out of nowhere. “That’s another 100,000 yen.”

 

“What the fuck!”

 

“You should make Mister Confused over here do all the chores,” Terushima blatantly suggests. “I’m not here to do it for you, I’m here to make women happy!”

 

Oikawa’s mood drops to a cold one. “You won’t get any-fucking-where with that attitude, _Terushima-kun_ , and I’m not letting you disrespect Tobio-chan like that.” He turns to Kunimi and Kindaichi. “Put this bratty apprentice in isolation!”

 

A steel cage suddenly drops from where Terushima is standing. _Just where the hell did that come from?_ “What the hell is this, Oikawa-senpai!” He complains loudly. “Why did you put me in a cage all of a sudden?! This is no way to treat your loyal apprentice!”

 

_Where the hell did that cage come from? This is a fucking music room._

_Right?_

 

“Not until you’ve learned your lesson, stupid little brat,” Oikawa nonchalantly replies as he sips his afternoon tea. “I made you my apprentice because I thought you were serious about becoming a host; I was horribly wrong.”

 

“I am serious, totally serious,” Terushima insists as he clutches harder onto steel bars, but Oikawa pays him no mind and continues to drink his tea. “I want you to teach me how to make a woman happy!” Terushima feels a wave of panic as he drops into the ground. “I’m gonna run out of time, please, won’t you teach me?” Terushima continues to plead to Oikawa from within the cage. “You’re a host because you like girls, you like bringing a smile to a girl’s face; that’s why you do it, right?” Terushima doesn’t notice that Oikawa stops inhaling his tea to listen to his musings. “Please, why don’t you teach me to be like you? You’re a genius at it. You’re the Grand King!”

 

“You may be a brat, but I admire your desire to become a host, so I’ll teach you.” And that draws the line for Oikawa. To be called King by his loyal apprentice; what a dream come true.  Oikawa stands up from his seat and saunters to the cage. “You know, Terushima, we are so much alike.”

 

 _What a joke_ , Kageyama thinks.

 

“So you’ll help me become the kind of host that can make any woman happy?”

 

“Why, of course,” Oikawa agrees, “making women happy is the sole purpose of being a host. If this is what you really want, Terushima, then you have to learn how to use the material you already have.”

 

“What’s that mean, could you stop talking in riddles?”

 

“You see, here at the Aoba Johsai Host Club,” Iwaizumi begins, “our policy is to use our individual personality traits to meet the needs of our guests. For example—”

 

“—Oikawa, who is the kingly type,” Matsukawa follows up, “then there’s the strong silent type,” he points to Iwaizumi, “the cutie, clingy type,” he extends a hand to point at Hanamaki, “the cool and collected type,” he refers to Kunimi, “the determined type,” he goes nearer to Kindaichi, “and the smart type,” he points to himself. “It’s all about variety. Now our group is complete with Kageyama, the shy and awkward type.” Kageyama turns his head to glare at Matsukawa-senpai. “It would seem that right now we have a perfect blend of characteristics, so it’s going to be difficult to find a type for Terushima.”

 

Terushima feels blood rushes to his face in his wonder and embarrassment.

 

“Looking at him and his piercings, he should be the rebel type,” Kunimi suggests.

 

“No, you can see how his muscles are lean and toned, he’s definitely the sporty type,” Kindaichi counters.

 

“Oh come on, is that all you’ve got,” Yahaba’s voice booms from below the music room and onto a platform. _This is supposed to be a goddamn music room, right,_ Kageyama thinks. “Sorry to interrupt, but what’s with the lackluster character analysis? I must say, I’m quite disappointed, I thought I taught you better,” he scoffs.

 

“Alright, Mister Manager, how would you work Terushima into our collection of characters?”

 

“You just don’t get it, do you Oikawa-san,” Yahaba snaps, “now listen up. There are plenty of guests out there who have a thing for punks and rebels, these people would be considered bad boy fans. Everyone likes a dark side. If I had to pick a character for him…” He pauses dramatically and pretends to think about it, “you will be the naughty boy type, without a fuckin’ doubt.”

 

“The,” Terushima mumbles, “naughty type?”

 

Yahaba manages to produce a whistle and blows on it. “Now, for you to play the naughty type, you have to have colored hair,” he ruffles Terushima’s blond hair, “you have to have piercings,” he pinches Terushima’s ears, “and—”

 

“Hang on, these aren’t my only piercings,” Terushima confesses.

 

“Oho? Where else?” Yahaba asks. Terushima opens his mouth and lets his tongue out. _The bastard has a tongue piercing_. Yahaba shrieks. “Oh my god, this is perfect! You are so naughty, I can feel it in my bones. Okay, on with the characterization—you should do away with your bratty type. Get reckless!” Terushima runs and jumps and skips, and eventually, he crashes into a wall in his excitement. “Are you okay, Terushima-san?” Yahaba says in character. “Now give ‘em your catch phrase!”

 

“Nah, it was nothin’, no big deal,” Terushima murmurs under his breath.

 

Yahaba whines in delight. “That was fuckin’ perfect, absolutely perfect, Terushima.”

 

Oikawa claps his hand in awe. “That was outstanding. I never thought you were such a great coach, Yahaba.”

 

Yahaba cackles in reply.

 

 _They’re idiots, they’re all idiots_ , Terushima thinks to himself as he puts back pieces of his dignity together. “I’ve had enough of you people! This is so stupid, none of this is going to make her stay with me,” he angrily says as he runs off to leave the third floor music room.

 

 _Who’s her_?

 

“Wait, Terushima!” Oikawa calls after his apprentice. “We haven’t discussed how you’d apply all of those into your character yet!” But Terushima doesn’t look back as he slams the door.

 

“Jeez, younger boys are good for nothing,” Yahaba comments. “I went through all that trouble to coach him and he fucking quits.”

 

Oikawa whines. “I can’t believe he ditched us because he didn’t see a practical use for this lesson. I say that’s improbable, there’s always—”

 

“Not many people who’d enjoy that kind of lesson, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama starts to explain. “Never mind that, didn’t you hear what he said?”

 

“Hmm?” Oikawa reminisces his apprentice’s time inside the cage. _I’m gonna run out of time. Please, won’t you teach me_?

 

“He said he was running out of time, Oikawa-san. What do you think he means by that?” Kageyama looks straight at Oikawa, asking for an answer. When Oikawa doesn’t reply, he continues. “Maybe—it’s a girl?”

 

Oikawa considers Kageyama’s theory, but he just looks at the door, as if waiting for Terushima Yuuji to come back.

 

\--

 

Today, the Host Club’s Grand King chooses to close up shop and commence an operation he’d specially devised for one particular _kouhai_. Today, Hanamaki and Kageyama are going undercover.

 

Or whatever it is you call when you pretend to be something else in order to complete a mission.

 

“How did we let them talk us into this, _senpai_?”

 

“It’ll be okay, Kageyama- _kun_ , it’s easy to sneak in. This is still our building, after all.”

 

“ _Senpai_ , you’re trying to sneak into the volleyball club’s gym. I know people who use that gym, and they know me. Hell, I’m one of the people who use that fucking gym,” Kageyama tries to reason with his stubborn _senpai_.

 

“That’s why you’re here, Kageyama,” Hanamaki places both his hands on Kageyama’s shoulders. “It’ll be like you’re just showing me around. You can tell them you’re showing your host club _senpai_ your other club, hm?”

 

“God, I still don’t understand why we have to sneak in. We can just walk in and observe. It’s for public viewing, after all,” Kageyama says, so full of this club’s shit. “I also don’t understand why I have to wear this skimpy training outfit.”

 

_“Alright men, it’s time for us to commence our operation,” Kageyama remembers Oikawa say._

_“What do you mean, Oikawa-san?” Kageyama asks._

_“What operation is this?” Hanamaki asks._

_“I’ve assessed the situation. We’ll come and infiltrate the volleyball club and see for ourselves what’s going on. You two are going in,” he maliciously replies. Kageyama and Hanamaki feel something crawl down their spine. “Tobio-chan, you’re going to wear this training outfit so you won’t look out of place.” Oikawa pulled a thin muscle shirt, short training pants and some black-and-gold volleyball shoes._

_“Hey, those are my shoes—­”_

_“I know, Tobio-chan, I had Kindaichi get it for me from your locker. I’m sorry, but you have to wear this, okay. I need to see you wear this outfit, particularly this thin shirt. It’s still warm enough.”_

_“But senpai—”_

_“We’ll subtract two hundred thousand yen from your debt if you do this without complaint,” Iwaizumi-senpai offers._

_“No complaints here! I’m changing, I’m changing—”_

Yep, Kageyama’s royally screwed. When he was putting the thin shirt on, Hanamaki gasped. When he asked what it was, his _senpai_ admitted that his back tattoo was somewhat visible, but an onlooker wasn’t sure what it was unless it’s up close. Kageyama groans at what Oikawa has made him wear, but it’s too late for him to change clothes now.

 

His teammates at the volleyball club are now onto him.

 

“Yo, Kageyama, it’s been a while, huh?”

 

Kageyama freezes in surprise and pushes Hanamaki away from him. Hanamaki, albeit unsure why his _kouhai_ pushed him away, continues going around the gym to watch the scene unfold from the sidelines.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Kageyama turns to the voice, and sees Sawamura-san smiling at him. Sawamura Daichi is the captain of the Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club, with Terushima Yuuji as its vice-captain, but… “Yes, Sawamura-san, it’s been a while. Sorry I haven’t been around, I’ve been busy.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Sawamura-san continues to smile _coldly_ at Kageyama. “With that _other_ club of yours.”

 

Kageyama huffs. “Come on, _buchou_ , it’s not as if I’ve been spending a lot of time with ‘em.”

 

A loud voice booms and then laughs. “Daichi-san, don’t be such a jealous git!” It's Nishinoya Yuu, the team’s libero. “He was just with us last Monday. Just because you didn’t see him for the lot of the week doesn’t mean you’re uncared for.” He grins at Kageyama. “’Sup, Kageyama.”

 

Kageyama bows, out of respect to the best libero he has ever had the pleasure of teaming with. “Hello, Nishinoya-senpai.”

 

“Noya, is that Kageyama I hear?” The other loudmouth of their volleyball team, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, slithers towards Nishinoya and Kageyama.

 

“OH, RYUU. IT IS,” Nishinoya replies loudly.

 

Tanaka slams his hand on Kageyama’s back as a sign of greeting. “Man, you’ve been gone for way too long, you missed a lot of fuckin’ drama.”

 

That piques Kageyama’s interest—usually, drama in their club comes from three possible sources: one, from Asahi-san and his obvious insecurity; two, from Nishinoya and Tanaka and their lack of love life; and three, their manager’s perpetual scolding of one Terushima Yuuji.

 

Since this is Tanaka-senpai talking, it won’t be from them. Kageyama looks around, trying to figure if Asahi-senpai is present, but he isn’t—maybe he’s working again. So it leaves Kageyama with just one option: Hana-senpai and Terushima-senpai.

 

He sees that the rest of the host club is now huddled with Hanamaki-senpai outside the gym, and they’re just waiting for Kageyama to finish his scooping and report back. Kageyama sighs in frustration.

 

“What drama do you mean, Tanaka-senpai?” He pretends.

 

“Damn, I feel bad for you not seeing it with your own eyes, Kageyama,” Tanaka sighs and calls Nishinoya over with a hand. “Noya, I need your help in relaying this story.”

 

“Gotcha, Ryuu,” Nishinoya says as he stands beside his pal. “You know that last week was supposed to be the farewell of the third years, right?” Kageyama nods, because he knew it would be last week, but he was occupied with Oikawa-san’s birthday thoughts. “Hana-san was there, standing and talking awkwardly because _apparently_ she was the only one who’s retiring—god, Kageyama, you should have seen her face when she was calling Daichi-san and Asahi-san over, only to discover she’s the only one leaving—hahaha, so there.”

 

“I was beside Teru then, listening to Hana-san’s awkward goodbye speech,” Tanaka adds in, “and his face was contorted like he was about to have a fit or something. I wasn’t sure if he was angry or he was constipated or he was about to cry. Then, Hana-san suddenly dropped the bomb that she was going to move to _fuckin’ Germany_ this weekend.”

 

“Hana-san’s just staying until this week while she gets Runa-chan settled with her manager duties,” Nishinoya supplies.

 

“What the hell are you doing here, Kageyama,” Terushima Yuuji suddenly shouts inside the volleyball gym, with a Hanamaki Takahiro in tow—looks like the gang left him there as collateral damage of the so-called mission. “Leave, you idiots. Leave, right now,” venom laced Terushima’s command.

 

Then Oikawa-san shows up.

 

“Dai-chan,” he walks towards Sawamura-san and pats him on the shoulder, “mind if we take this little cutie here for a bit? I think it’s time for an intervention.” Sawamura-san and Oikawa-san looks closer than Kageyama expected. It isn’t much of a surprise anymore when he chuckles at the sound of Oikawa’s voice and nods his approval. “Thanks. Make a visit to the host club soon, okay?” The Aoba Johsai VBC captain nods eagerly once more.

 

He walks towards Terushima, and then nods to Iwaizumi-san and Kindaichi. “Take him away, boys.”

 

“W-What the hell—” And so they do; Iwaizumi singlehandedly carrying Terushima on his shoulder as if he's nothing. Kindaichi ties his arms and legs as not to escape. “Hey! Put me down! What the fuck do you think you’re doing? Daichi-saaaan, what is this!”

 

Hana-senpai appears by the door, her mouth open and ready to start scolding Terushima for being so noisy. Terushima’s eyes meet hers, and he shuts up as he’s carried away from the gym and into the music room.

 

“What the hell is your problem, you idiot?” Terushima says as his body meets the back of the couch where Iwaizumi threw him.

 

“You’re the idiot here, Terushima,” Oikawa glares at him. “You said you wanted me to teach you how to make a woman happy, but that’s not the case at all, is it? You’re not concerned with the happiness of just any woman, you’ve got your sights on one woman in particular. You only care about one. _Hana Misaki_. But I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do to help you with that.” Oikawa huffs a breath and continues. “Listen, Terushima, I know that I told you that it’s the job of a host to make women happy, but when you care for someone, you must find the courage to express your feelings buried there in your heart. You have to tell her how you feel about her. You didn’t come to me or to this club to become a full-fledged host.”

 

Terushima shifts in his seat.

 

“You want to be a full-fledged man,” Oikawa concludes.

 

 “Nothing matters anymore. I’ve run out of time. I just wanted to see her smile at me again, just like when I was a freshman, trying my luck with the volleyball team, before she leaves for good.”

 

“You are terribly undermining the power of a confession, my young apprentice,” Oikawa replies.

 

“So what are you saying?”

 

“Confess, my young apprentice, and be free,” Oikawa says.

 

**

 

Hana Misaki finds herself about to knock on the door of the third floor music room, as she regards the invitation sent to her by Terushima. She knows that he’s been gone from the volleyball club since she announced her family’s decision to move, but she has never discovered why Terushima just disappeared from club activities like that. She knew Terushima loved volleyball more than anything else in the world.

 

As she opens the door, a barrage of red rose petal flew to her face. _Oh no_ , she thinks, _it’s the host club_.

 

There is a group of gentlemen wearing white suits and red striped neckties to welcome her. She recognizes Kageyama, and of course, the little shit king, Oikawa.

 

“Welcome, princess,” they greet. Her face blanches. “We’ve been waiting.”

 

“Where’s that brat, Oikawa?” Hana-senpai demands.

 

“Come now, Hana- _chan_ ,” Oikawa interrupts as she leads her to an empty seat in the middle of the room, “why don’t you just sit here and relax? I’ll get Terushima-kun for you, okay?”

 

On the side, Kageyama snickers. _Wow, even outside the volleyball gym, Hana-senpai still looks for Terushima-fukubuchou._ Kunimi and Kindaichi raise a curious eyebrow, but they don’t ask why their dear Kageyama is snickering in the middle of an operation.

 

Oikawa leaves Hana on the table. Matsukawa starts playing a slow tune with the violin ( _well, this_ is _a music room, after all_ ). Iwaizumi and Hanamaki come out from the back of the room with today’s date feast in a rolling tray.

 

“ _Madamoiselle_ ,” Hanamaki whispers near Hana’s ear, “would you care for some tea?”

 

Hana, getting surprised by Hanamaki’s proximity, suddenly moved away. Her chair almost stumbled over, but as she thought she was falling, a familiar pair of strong, lean arms catches her.

 

“Whoa there,” Terushima says, “Hanamaki-san, you know you shouldn’t spook people like that.”

 

Hanamaki snickers. “Sorry ‘bout that, but my question is serious. Would you like some tea, Hana?”

 

Hana gives Hanamaki a look. “Yes, Hanamaki, please. Thank you.” Hanamaki nods and continues to pour the _puer_ tea they specifically bought for this. He also lights a tall, red candle in the middle of a short bouquet. She turns to Terushima and shouts at the top of her lungs, “where have you been, you insufferable, selfish dickfa—”

 

Terushima’s eyes grow wide in surprise. It’s not every day that Hana Misaki cusses like a sailor— Even though she’s really furious with him (after skipping an hour or two of practice, only to figure out that he’s been playing with _girls_ from their prefectural high school—oops).

 

“I haven’t seen you this angry since you caught me having my tongue pierced, _senpai_ ,” Terushima snickers.

 

“Shut the fuck up, please, Teru,” she pleads sarcastically as she rolls her eyes.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he smiles at her lovingly. He moves towards the chair opposite Hana-san and sits on it. “Shutting the fuck up now.”

 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Iwaizumi clears his throat, “but here’s today’s appetizer, dear guests. A fiesta taco salad complete with greens, beans, chips, veggies, topped with a secretly delicious vinegrette.”

 

Hana eyes the dish suspiciously. “Iwaizumi, what’s going on?” But Iwaizumi simply shrugged and winked. She aggressively turned her gaze to her opposite. “Teru—”

 

Terushima’s eyes scrunch in expectation of shouts or hits—“I know you’re leaving for Germany, _senpai_!”—but it doesn’t come. Instead, Hana just remained seated, looking at Terushima with big, wide eyes.

 

“Y-You knew—”

 

 “Of course I know. I think you underestimate Noya and Tanaka,” Terushima replies. He almost felt like Noya and Tanaka were watching him here. (The whole volleyball club was actually underneath the music room, near Yahaba’s locomotive platform. Terushima’s side of the table was totally transparent. _But they’ll never let him know they’re watching him try to confess his feelings_.) He smiles.  “Anyway. _Senpai_. There, I know you’re leaving for Germany.”

 

“Yeah, my flight’s on Saturday evening,” Hana shares.

 

“I know I’m not the best vice-captain in the world,” Terushima huffs. “You’re always angry with me because I’m such a _rebel_ and an attention _whore_ but I—I—” Terushima tries to pull the confession out of his throat, but he fails and chokes. Hana hurriedly runs to Terushima’s side and give him a cup of tea. Terushima grabs the opportunity the proximity of Hana-senpai offers, and takes it. He grabs Hana’s hands and looks straight into her eyes. “ _Senpai_ , I know you’re going to Germany. I like you. Would you please go out with me?”

 

Hana, in her surprise, releases the tea cup where Terushima drank, but Terushima catches it effectively (his reflex is legendarily a monster).

 

“Teru, I—” She trembles.

 

“ _Senpai_ are you okay? Why are you shaking, did I do something— Oikawa- _senpai_! I need you!” Terushima turns around to find Oikawa’s pack of weird wolves, but there was no one in the room but him and Hana. “Fuck. _Senpai_ , I’m sorry—”

 

And then, Hana _chuckles_.

 

“ _S-Senpai_ …?”

 

“Teru, you’re second to none when it comes to volleyball, but in actual life situations like this, you’re such an idiot,” Hana gently says. Terushima replies with a confused look on his face. She grabs Terushima’s face and places a light kiss on his cheek. “I like you too, Teru. If we’re actually being honest, the reason I was so mad with you when you pierced your tongue was because I actually lost my _shit_ then and there.”

 

Terushima’s jaw drops to the floor. Nishinoya screamed. Oikawa couldn’t believe what he just heard. Terushima Yuuji, the brat extraordinare, has received a _sweet, sweet_ yes from the person he likes.

 

Kageyama pouts, “he didn’t even get to the main course. What a waste of food.”

 

“Tobio-chan,” Oikawa looks over his beloved _kouhai_ and whispers, “we can always eat it together, you know?”

 

Kageyama blushes a deep red.

 

Terushima stands, walks a little away from the table, and faints on the ground. A few moments pass and what Hana thinks as a chuckle escapes his lips. “Fuck, I didn’t expect that.” It wasn’t a chuckle; Terushima was crying out of joy. “Thank you, _senpai_. I promise I’ll work hard, become the best team captain in the history of _Aoba Johsai_ , get into a good college and follow you to Germany.” He exhales. “I hope you’re a patient woman.”

 

Hana walks towards Terushima and lies down beside him. She tries to hide the smile creeping on her face. “I am, Teru. I’ll wait for you, but don’t take too long.”

 

\--

 

Ah, it’s so good to be back to normal.

 

“So, you’ve been exchanging e-mails with Hana-senpai everyday now that she’s in Germany?” Kageyama asks.

 

“Yeah, more or less,” Terushima smirks. “I like her, and she can get pretty jealous for a lady.” The girls beside and around Terushima listen intently to his stories of his now-girlfriend. “She’ll be _totally_ upset if she knew I’m with you ladies, so let’s keep this our little secret.”

 

They shriek in response.

 

“Naughty boys are the best,” one of his guests say as she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“I could kiss you all day,” another says as she gives him another kiss.

 

One could see Terushima’s smug, victorious smile. He really enjoys the women’s attention.

 

“Tooru,” Sawamura Daichi turns in his seat, “you should learn how to share.”

 

“Dai-chan!” Oikawa exclaims. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Idiot,” Sawamura-san smiles and grabs Nishinoya and Tanaka from beside him, “you invited us, remember? Like, a few paragraphs ago.”

 

Nishinoya and Tanaka smirk beside Sawamura, and they’re all surrounded by the host club’s guests. “Yeah, thanks, Oikawa-san. We never thought you have so much fun here.”

 

“H-Hang on, those _are_ —”

 

“Maybe,” Sawamura adds, “it’s nice for the volleyball team to have some club crossovers in the future.” Nishinoya, Tanaka, Terushima and Kageyama nod in agreement.

 

Kageyama thinks, _at least I don’t have to be alone in spending time discussing sets and practices all alone if they do push through_. He smiles to himself.

 

“We didn’t know you had a sports theme  planned out, Oikawa,” the guests say.

 

“I don’t plan anything like—”

 

“Tooru, you really don’t plan _anything_ ,” Matsukawa says.

 

“ _Do_ shut up, Mattsun.” On the other hand, one could see Oikawa’s seething rage as he grumbles for words. He turns towards his _now_ ex-apprentice. “ _You fucking brat_ , what do you think you’re doing—those _are_ _my_ guests.”

 

“Heh,” Terushima smirks once more, “well, it looks like they found someone they like better. It’s been so easy to take your customers. I think there’s a _new_ host king in town.”

 

Oikawa shrieks like a banshee in contempt.

 

“I thought he can get through without exploding this time,” Kunimi says as he holds onto Oikawa.

 

“We should have known he’d blow up sooner or later,” Kindaichi says as he also holds onto Oikawa.

 

“Terushima-senpai does have a lot in common with Oikawa-san,” Kageyama notes. “I get the feeling that Oikawa-san has been a spoiled brat when he was a little kid.”

 

“I _was not_ a spoiled brat, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa clears up. “I was nothing like him when I was a kid, I was a cute, innocent little boy!”

 

In the middle of Oikawa’s protests, Terushima just smiles and makes a peace sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am expecting some thoughts about Kageyama's curricular and extra-curricular standing. In Japan, some (if not all) schools encourage (or even force) their student to engage in extra-curriculars, aka clubs of their own choosing. They should all have one. However, I'm not sure if student can have another club aside from their main club (in this case, the VBC and the HC).
> 
> Just to shed some light: Kageyama spends most of his weeks with the VBC (Daichi's just a clingy senpai) and just a day with the Host Club, if not two. Oikawa "borrows" Kageyama from Daichi if there's some important event with the Host Club (like each of our chapters, where something always happens). I may be able to write something about Kageyama missing from the Host Club because he's got a game or something. The promise of me writing this chapter is not absolute. (I'm sorry.)


End file.
